Le pacte
by Kloug
Summary: Lucifer Morningstar est retourné en enfer, dans l'espoir d'y rétablir l'ordre et de contrer la prophétie, laissant derrière lui son expérience terrestre. De nombreuses personnes attendent son retour, et Chloé Decker n'est pas la dernière. Mais compte-t-il seulement revenir un jour? Une nouvelle enquête pourrait bien finalement le décider... (POST SAISON 4)
1. Chapitre 1: Le message

CHAPITRE 1 : Le message

La nuit terrestre sud-américaine baignait dans un silence archaïque, brisé çà et là par les bruissements des animaux nocturnes en pleine activité, et le son du vent dans les cimes majestueuses de la forêt primaire. Une nuit d'encre ancestrale, parfaite, dont la pénombre sépulcrale n'était troublée que par le scintillement de milliards d'étoiles immobiles.

Mais l'une d'elles n'était pas si immobile que cela.

Une traînée commençait à naître, dans le ciel ténébreux, étincelante et imposante. Alors que le météore commençait doucement à se consumer dans la stratosphère, d'autres spectateurs se hissaient sur la pointe des pieds pour regarder, depuis leur promontoire d'argent, dans un silence… Religieux.

Cette bande de petits connards voyeurs.

Pas un seul n'avait levé le petit doigt pour le défendre. Pas un seul ne l'avait aidé à tenir tête au Paternel, maudit soit Son Nom. Ceux qui l'avaient rejoint dans son combat avaient tous courbé l'échine devant Lui, redevenant comme par magie de bons petits toutous devant le châtiment réservé à leur frère. Ils étaient tous restés à Lui lécher les bottes. A croire qu'il avait été adopté à la naissance, et que tous ces inconnus n'avaient jamais été sa famille. Même Mère. Même Elle.

Dans quelques longues, longues minutes, il serait détruit. Il détruirait aussi une bonne partie de la vie terrestre. Cela aurait pu au moins le consoler, de savoir que Sa création partirait en fumée avec lui, s'il n'avait su que, de toute façon, il atterrirait bien loin de Sa dernière marotte, l'Humanité récemment déménagée, et que tout serait repeuplé en seulement quelques centaines d'années. Le Grand Enfoiré ne prenait pas de risques. Jamais.

Cela promettait aussi d'être extrêmement douloureux.

La friction avait d'ordinaire un effet assez limité sur son corps invulnérable, mais pas à cette vitesse-là. Pas cette fois. Sa peau commençait déjà à rougir. Il vit avec horreur des lambeaux commencer à s'en détacher, comme une orange qu'on aurait pelé. A vif. Puis il dût fermer les yeux, parce que sa vision devenait floue, sûrement à cause des capillaires sanguins qui explosaient un à un dans sa rétine. Quand il commença à brûler pour de bon, ses lèvres -enfin ce qu'il en restait-, s'entrouvrirent sur un râle inhumain.

Les ailes flambèrent en premier. Puis ce fut les cheveux, la peau, les muscles, et tout le reste. Quand son sang se mit enfin à bouillir, il hurla pour de bon, un bref instant, avant que les flammes ne pénètrent sa bouche et ne calcinent ses cordes vocales.

Il n'entendit pas le bang assourdissant, parce que ses tympans avaient explosé bien avant qu'il ne passe le mur du son, mais l'air s'épaissit autour de lui, et lui comprima la cage thoracique, brisant quelques côtes au passage. Il ne ralentit pas vraiment. Malgré sa densité angélique incommensurable, son corps se vaporisait, atome par atome.

Bien avant de toucher terre, il s'était transformé en une plaie vivante.

La couche d'air compacte et brûlante qui le précédait creusa le sol sur plusieurs kilomètres, vitrifiant instantanément la roche sur son passage. Puis ce fut l'impact. Les projections de matière atteignirent plusieurs centaines de mètres. La végétation s'embrasa dans la foulée sur des dizaines de kilomètres carrés, du moins, celle qui n'avait pas été soufflée dans le battement de cœur précédent.

Il perdit enfin connaissance, mais n'avait toujours pas fini de tomber.

Tout au fond du cratère, son corps inerte poussé à l'incandescence continua à pénétrer la croûte terrestre sur une distance inconcevable, phénoménale. Même une fois sa vitesse initiale dissipée, la chaleur qu'il dégageait transformait la pierre en lave à son contact, l'enfonçant lentement dans les profondeurs, avant de se reconstituer après son passage.

Il s'enfonça lentement dans la terre, jusqu'à en atteindre le centre, traversant les océans de magma, écrasé par la gravité.

Il reprit connaissance dans la souffrance, après des éons. Il était nu, aveugle et sourd. Sa peau, pelée à vif, ne lui permettait aucun repos. Il n'avait plus de nez, mais un trou béant. Il n'avait plus de langue pour parler, et de toute façon, ses calembours seraient tombés à plat. Il se recroquevilla autour de lui-même, et attendit l'anéantissement, mais rien ne vint.

Alors il Le supplia de faire preuve de miséricorde pour sa faute et de mettre fin à sa misérable existence, mais personne ne répondit.

Il resta là, et, lentement, son essence angélique se reconstitua. Il comprit qu'il vivrait. Il se demanda quelles tortures lui étaient encore réservées : S'il n'avait pas été détruit, c'était que le Vieux Gâteux avait encore un plan à son intention.

Au moins était-ce une preuve qu'il existait encore à Ses yeux.

Ainsi, Lucifer vint en enfer. Et il y resta, durant des millénaires.

* * *

;/;

* * *

L'immeuble en bord de plage semblait identique à lui-même. La nuit venue, la foule s'y pressait, une foule de jeunes gens beaux et bien vêtus, et la plupart étaient refoulés. La boîte de nuit était toujours la plus en vue de Los Angeles, même depuis que le patron s'en était volatilisé six mois auparavant. Les employés, cependant, commençaient à s'inquiéter : le boss s'absentait parfois plusieurs jours, mais plusieurs mois, sans dire où il allait, c'était une première.

Chloé Decker gravit les deux marches qui menaient aux portes, fit un petit signe aux vigiles, et entra, sous le regard indigné des clients, qui cherchaient à comprendre pourquoi cette femme à la queue de cheval blonde, à peine maquillée, habillée d'un simple jean et d'une veste, dépourvue du moindre bijou à l'exception de plusieurs rangées de bracelets tressés colorés, pouvait entrer sans même faire sourciller le service de sécurité. Le grand gaillard au planton jeta un regard torve aux premiers rangs des visiteurs, qui se tinrent prudemment cois.

A l'intérieur, objectivement, le Lux n'avait pas changé. Les employés étaient les mêmes, et s'affairaient aux mêmes sempiternelles activités. Le stock d'alcool n'avait perdu ni en qualité ni en quantité. On y passait toujours de la bonne musique, et on y trouvait toujours de la bonne came, sous le manteau, si on la cherchait un peu. On pouvait toujours trouver le tripot clandestin au sous-sol, et y faire les mêmes parties dantesques avec les plus prestigieux invités.

Pourtant, la boîte de nuit s'était comme vidée de sa substance : Les couleurs paraissaient plus ternes, les sons plus artificiels. Les danseuses n'avaient plus toujours l'air heureuses. La moquette paraissait plus vieille, et parfois, l'odeur devenait un peu rance. Le Lux était toujours la meilleure boîte de nuit de L.A, mais il fallait se rendre à l'évidence : Elle était sur le déclin. Bientôt, une nouvelle ouvrirait, et prendrait sa place.

Le témoin le plus flagrant de cette déchéance, c'était le magnifique piano quart de queue qui trônait à gauche des platines, devant le bar. La jeune fille en petite tenue qui y jouait s'attirait des regards épars et sans intérêt de la part d'une foule clairsemée, qui lui préférait de loin l'attrait des rangées de bouteilles en arrière-plan. Le temps où tous se regroupaient autour de l'instrument pour entendre le jeu et la voix du patron semblait définitivement révolu.

C'était quelque chose, quand il jouait, se rappela Chloé. Il avait cette manière de regarder à travers les gens, l'air de rien, comme s'il pénétrait les âmes. Comme si cette chanson déchirante ne pouvait être destinée qu'à vous, si, madame, oui, monsieur. Mais bien sûr, ce n'était jamais vraiment le cas. Tout le monde le savait.

Sauf que c'était plus compliqué. Il semblait indéniable que l'émotion qu'il dégageait dans sa musique était de l'esbrouffe, du show, car dans le cas contraire, cette espèce de transe dans laquelle il se plongeait aurait été invraisemblable, indécente. Mais quand on le connaissait mieux, on comprenait que c'était exactement ce qui se passait. Qu'il sortait _vraiment_ ses tripes. Il se cachait en pleine lumière, et plaçait les spectateurs dans une position bizarre, de voyeurs, sans même qu'ils s'en rendent compte.

Un peu comme sa manière de clamer aux quatre vents qu'il était le diable, en tablant sur le fait que personne ne le croirait.

Il n'en avait probablement pas conscience, ou très épisodiquement. C'était sans doute un rare, voire le seul moment où il laissait réellement s'exprimer des émotions au lieu de les noyer dans ce mélange explosif d'alcool, de drogue et de sexe qu'il affectionnait. C'était pour cela que ça marchait. Les humains venaient à lui, attirés par le transsudat de cette âme céleste comme des papillons vers une source lumineuse.

Le piano ne sonnait plus ainsi, à présent. Le son était froid comme la mort. Les employés parlaient de le déménager pour faire de la place à une piste de danse supplémentaire. Cela rendait Chloé Decker malade.

Le Lux mourrait.

Elle fit tourner entre ses doigts son verre cylindrique, but encore une gorgée du liquide ambré et tourbé qui s'évaporait mollement sur les parois. Pour le goût. La bouteille posée à portée de main, sur sa droite, s'était vidée d'un bon quart comme par magie depuis son arrivée. Les employés n'avaient pipé mot quand elle s'était assise sur le fauteuil attitré du patron, ni quand elle s'était elle-même servie au bar, embarquant la bouteille. Ils la connaissaient. Ils savaient qu'elle avait tous les passe-droits, et ne cherchaient pas à l'empêcher de pénétrer dans l'ascenseur privé menant au penthouse.

Et puis elle venait deux fois par semaine.

Elle avait tenté diverses techniques pour oublier Lucifer. Deux marchaient plutôt bien. Elle se donnait à fond au travail, enchaînant les heures supplémentaires. Les piles de dossiers avaient considérablement diminué. Cela avait fonctionné, sauf le jour où elle était retombée sur la vieille pile dont son consultant avait fait un tri très personnel, elle avait dû s'isoler aux toilettes le temps de reprendre sa contenance. Mis à part cet épisode, cela lui évitait de penser à lui. Le reste du temps, elle se concentrait sur Trixie, qui semblait décontenancée par ce regain d'intérêt, et cherchait souvent à prendre le pouls de l'humeur de sa mère. Elle était futée, et remarquait bien que l'enthousiasme de Chloé était souvent forcé, ce qui ennuyait profondément sa mère. Chloé était toutefois demeurée incapable de lui faire croire que tout allait bien.

Les soirs où Dan gardait sa fille, elle se retrouvait isolée. Les premières fois, seule dans son lit gelé, dans ce silence absolu et glaçant, où elle n'entendait plus que sa respiration, elle n'avait pu que pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps. Puis elle avait essayé la technique Morningstar, et s'était réfugiée au Lux.

Quand elle avait rencontré Lucifer, elle n'avait pas compris comment cette espèce de dandy superficiel, à première vue imbuvable et pédant, pouvait à ce point s'abîmer dans les excès, sans la moindre pudeur. Au début, elle s'était contentée de siroter une bière toute la nuit en écoutant la musique, ce qui était déjà mieux que de rester toute seule dans le noir, puis, en essayant plus sérieusement, elle avait compris pourquoi il menait une vie aussi dissolue : Si on s'y prenait suffisamment bien, la débauche sensorielle permettait tout simplement de ne plus penser. De s'anesthésier, de vivre à fond, dans l'instant, d'oublier qu'on était une épave, un monstre, ou les deux. De se déconnecter de soi-même. C'était une sorte de fuite en avant, et plus on en faisait, plus c'était efficace.

Le vide que ressentait Lucifer au moment où elle l'avait rencontré avait dû être… Abyssal.

Elle avait fait comme lui. Elle avait goûté aux stupéfiants, et commencé à boire. Beaucoup. Coucher avec des inconnus, elle n'osait pas encore, mais elle avait retrouvé deux ou trois ex de l'époque où elle était actrice, qui avaient suivi sans faire d'histoires. Elle ne se souvenait même plus de leurs noms. Sans même s'en rendre compte, elle était rentrée dans ses chaussures, ses habitudes, deux fois par semaine, comme cela pourrait le rapprocher, juste un tout petit peu. Elle avait cessé de pleurer. A ce stade, elle se souvenait vaguement que Linda était venue la voir, mais elle ne voulait pas être aidée. Être anesthésiée lui semblait mille fois préférable à ce que cette dernière lui proposerait : Affronter sa souffrance pour la dépasser. Elle en était tout simplement incapable.

Elle tenait mieux l'alcool que quelques semaines auparavant, quand elle avait commencé à sérieusement descendre les bouteilles : Elle titubait à peine quand elle se leva pour se diriger vers l'ascenseur, repoussant le barman qui faisait mine de vouloir la soutenir. Elle appuya sur la bonne touche, et s'appliqua à ne pas ressentir le vertige qui la prit tandis que l'engin aux parements de bois sombre l'entraînait vers le haut.

Le penthouse était désert, noyé dans la pénombre. L'espace qu'il occupait, la hauteur sous plafond, avaient quelque chose d'indécent dans la ville surpeuplée de Los Angeles, surtout en considérant qu'il n'était prévu que pour une seule personne.

A gauche, en sortant de l'ascenseur, siégeait une immense bibliothèque, massive, qui emplissait l'espace du sol jusqu'au sommet. De vieux livres reliés pour la plupart de cuir la garnissaient, remplissant le moindre espace. Une petite échelle argentée permettait d'atteindre les exemplaires situés au sommet. Certains avaient l'air vieux comme le monde. Devant la bibliothèque, de petites tables basses exposaient des objets anciens. Une vieille lame rouillée, une petite statuette de cuivre aux formes féminines, une tablette de pierre, une sculpture de cheval.

De l'autre côté de l'ascenseur, trônait un second piano, un stenway, réplique exacte de celui de la salle, en bas. Chloé s'efforça de ne pas penser à cet instant où, après la mort du père Franck, elle l'avait trouvé défait, complètement abattu, et qu'elle lui avait remonté le moral en jouant avec lui sur ce piano. Elle leva les yeux et se concentra plutôt sur le bar privé, et sur les étagères garnies de bouteilles d'alcool fort en arrière-plan, subtilement mises en valeur par l'éclairage ambré.

Derrière le piano, on trouvait la table basse et le fameux canapé de cuir italien, avec les fauteuils assortis, et la télévision. Puis le balcon, et son jacuzzi derrière l'angle, à droite. Chloé n'avait pas osé s'en servir, qui sait ce qu'ils avaient fait dedans, avec Eve, quelques mois auparavant…

L'inspectrice posa la bouteille sur le bar, et se fit la réflexion qu'elle réfléchissait encore trop. Elle chercha sous la tireuse de bière, trouva la réserve de cocaïne, et entreprit d'en ouvrir un petit sachet, tout en se dirigeant vers le canapé. Elle se prépara sa dose à même la table basse. Il en aurait sans doute été furieux.

Elle avait trouvé la cachette la semaine précédente, et avait bien l'intention d'en profiter. Autant dire que toute sa réserve allait y passer, ça lui ferait les pieds.

Les yeux noyés dans la drogue, les pupilles grosses comme des têtes d'épingles, elle s'enfonça dans les coussins, tournant la tête sur sa gauche, vers l'immense baie vitrée. C'était là qu'il lui avait fait ses adieux, malgré ses supplications. Qu'il s'était envolé. Littéralement.

Elle se souvenait encore avec acuité de ce moment où, sans préavis, il avait étendu ses ailes. De ces immenses ailes, si lumineuses, immaculées, d'une beauté fabuleuse. Elle était restée sidérée, interdite, devant leur pureté. La simple réminiscence de cette vision la plongeait encore aujourd'hui dans le désespoir le plus total.

Quel temps ils avaient perdu.

Derrière les parements en stuc gravés de langues anciennes et de motifs babyloniens, à droite du bar, montait un petit escalier, qui menait à un large lit King size, entouré d'un coffre de bois aux arrêtes nettes et modernes.

Elle se releva -Elle tanguait fortement, cette fois- Se dirigea vers l'escalier, et le gravit. C'était l'endroit qui conservait le plus la présence du diable. Derrière le lit se trouvait l'entrée du dressing, et celle de la salle de bains, qui contenait encore toutes ses affaires : A gauche de la grande baignoire circulaire, non loin d'une immense douche à l'italienne, se trouvaient deux grandes vasques de porcelaine blanche. Les étagères qui les surplombaient renfermaient de petits trésors : Son déodorant, sa mousse à raser, accompagnée d'un grand coupe-chou à l'ancienne, un ou deux flacons de son parfum. Elle huma une bouteille, empoigna dans un ricanement sa brosse à dents et se demanda s'il en aurait été gêné, avant de la garnir de dentifrice pour s'en servir sans vergogne. Elle se déshabilla, pensa avec nostalgie qu'il aurait fait des pieds et des mains pour être là au moment où elle tombait le haut. Complètement nue, elle passa dans le dressing, choisit avec soin une chemise qui avait conservé son odeur, et, après l'avoir passée, s'écroula sur le lit.

Elle s'enroula dans les draps, enfouit sa tête sous l'oreiller, et dormit. Juste avant de sombrer, elle se demanda encore une fois s'il avait reçu son message, et si oui, pourquoi il n'y répondait pas, d'une manière ou d'une autre.

Elle se demanda s'il était passé à autre chose. S'il l'avait oubliée.

Elle se demanda s'il s'était lui-même oublié.

* * *

Il s'appelait Jimmy Olson.

Jimmy était un tueur à gage à la solde des gangs irlandais. L'arrestation avait mal tourné. Il y avait eu un échange de coups de feu, et Chloé et Dan avaient riposté. Ils avaient appelé une équipe supplémentaire, et Chloé n'avait pu que se laisser porter par l'adrénaline jusqu'à ce qu'ils l'abattent. Elle ne savait pas bien qui avait tiré le coup de feu mortel, et cela ne l'intéressait d'ailleurs pas. L'un des collègues en renfort, blessé, avait attiré à lui Dan et son coéquipier, qui lui faisaient les premiers secours. Elle s'était retrouvée seule face au criminel blessé.

Elle n'avait vu que deux choses : Jimmy Olson était agonisant, et au vu du nombre de ses victimes, il irait sans aucun doute là, en bas.

En enfer.

Auprès de _lui_.

Elle avait rangé son arme, cherché à ralentir l'hémorragie, mais elle savait qu'il était trop tard pour Olson, quoi qu'elle tente. Il fallait cependant qu'elle ralentisse son trépas. Juste assez pour qu'il écoute ce qu'elle avait à dire, et qu'il puisse transmettre.

Il mourut. Et Chloé avait envoyé son message.


	2. Chapitre 2: Nouvelle enquête

CHAPITRE 2 : Nouvelle enquête

La description de Dante se révélait partiellement correcte, mais la présence des neuf cercles constituait bien le seul détail exact du cliché. En premier lieu, lorsque l'on comptait les anneaux, on devait partir du centre, et non de la périphérie. Tout dépendait du point de vue, évidemment, mais celui qui prévalait, logiquement, ne pouvait être que celui du principal occupant des lieux, qui trônait au cœur des évènements.

Ce qui frappait, quand on approchait par les airs, c'était la taille de l'endroit. A partir du moment où on le distinguait dans l'espèce de faux ciel inversé qui recouvrait le centre de la Terre, il fallait se rendre à l'évidence : on ne le voyait jamais en entier. Sans compter que l'enfer s'étendait non seulement en surface, mais également en profondeur.

Les cercles périphériques abritaient les petits pécheurs. La conductrice du dimanche qui renverse le fils des voisins. Le mauvais chasseur qui provoque un accident et descend un cycliste. Plus on s'approchait du cœur, plus les fautes s'alourdissaient, de même que les châtiments. Lorsque la place manquait, des cachots apparaissaient tout seuls, de plus en plus profondément.

Le décor restait monotone. Morose. Des piliers d'obsidienne à perte de vue délimitaient de petites cellules cubiques de neuf mètres carrés, dans les trois dimensions de l'espace, dans un silence pesant. Pas de cris : les portes capitonnées bloquaient parfaitement les ondes sonores. Pas de musique. Seuls les démons qui prenaient du bon temps arrivaient parfois à perturber cet air lourd et épais comme du coton. Ça sentait la cendre et le souffre. Parfois, certaines autres odeurs, pires.

Comme en cet instant précis, sur l'estrade qui entourait la base du trône.

Les flammes, d'un bleu éclatant, léchaient les chairs, calcinaient la peau, consumaient les muscles et les os, laissant s'évaporer des relents méphitiques de tissus carbonisés. Les pupilles verticales de Baal s'écarquillèrent de terreur et de souffrance mêlées, et un long hurlement retentit dans le silence visqueux.

Ce fut son dernier cri. Et le dernier son audible de cette longue journée en enfer. Le prince démon se ratatina progressivement, se transformant en un amas de plus en plus informe, jusqu'à devenir un petit tas de cendres qui se dispersa lentement, dans l'éternel brouillard qui noyait les colonnes d'obsidienne.

Une foule d'êtres assistait au spectacle, d'apparence vaguement humaine. Des bipèdes, pourvus de la même silhouette que leurs cousins terrestres, mais dotés d'éléments bien particuliers à chacun. Certains possédaient des yeux animaux, comme Baal, d'autres un visage effrayant, voire une queue.

Quelques démons semblaient jubiler secrètement devant le châtiment infligé à leur pair. D'autres affichaient une terreur manifeste. Lentement, ils commencèrent à se disperser et à retourner à leurs occupations premières : châtier et torturer les occupants des différentes cellules.

Ne restèrent sur l'esplanade où s'éparpillaient les derniers restes du prince démon que deux créatures, d'aspect encore plus effrayant que les autres.

La première se présentait sous la forme d'une femme mince, de petite taille, à l'ossature délicate et à la peau sombre, gainée de cuir et de latex noirs, aux grosses chaussures cloutées. Ses cheveux aile de corbeau dissimulaient en partie son visage fin, aux yeux de biche, à la bouche garnie de petites dents pointues, pour sa partie droite. La moitié gauche dévoilait un innommable entrelacs de muscles, os et mâchoire apparentes, dépourvu de nez, à l'œil aveugle d'un blanc laiteux.

L'autre personnage était un monstre.

C'était le premier qualificatif qui venait à l'esprit. Une peau amarante, d'aspect profondément brûlé, laissant deviner la forme des os calcinés sous quelques millimètres d'épaisseur, recouvrant un corps ravagé. Un cou crevassé, surmonté d'une tête chauve assortie, sertie de deux pupilles couleur sang. Une crête aux pointes saillantes recouvrait sa colonne vertébrale. Pas de cornes, bizarrement, ni de queue. Enfin pas celle-là, aurait-il dit. De son dos partaient également deux membres supplémentaires : Deux ailes recouvertes de gigantesques membranes de cuir cramoisies, accrochées à une ossature apparente évoquant des os pourris. Les olécrânes formaient deux grosses griffes pointées vers les cieux, presque un doigt d'honneur à Sa face.

Mazikeen, Premier Bourreau Infernal, dévisagea sans vergogne son ex-Seigneur et Maître. La forme infernale faisait toujours son petit effet, sur elle comme sur les autres : Cette sensation de peur et d'excitation mêlées. Cette énergie, cette emprise qu'il dégageait sur eux. Il donnait vraiment l'impression d'être la pire des créatures de l'univers, dans cet aspect, et il savait en jouer.

Les démons, transis, avaient longuement célébré son retour. Leur Seigneur revêtait une nouvelle forme, une puissance décuplée, et tous pouvaient sentir son aura démoniaque se déverser sur les enfers, presque aussi intense qu'aux premiers jours de l'humanité sur Terre.

Il aurait dit que c'était du bluff. Pas un mensonge ouvert, mais une apparence, qui invitait à une conclusion logique pour des esprits faibles. Mais allez savoir. Maze avait perçu les vacillements dans sa personnalité, lors de leur séjour sur Terre, et elle était bien incapable de dire qui il serait dans quelques heures. Il en était certainement incapable lui-même. En enfer, avantage au côté diabolique, de toute évidence. Ça ne faisait pas plaisir à la démone autant qu'elle l'aurait cru.

Il la regarda en retour et reprit soudain forme humaine, rétractant ses ailes de chauve-souris, puis se dirigea vers sa chemise et son veston, pliés sur un aplat d'obsidienne, et les passa.

Il était le même depuis des millénaires : Un homme de haute stature, un visage aquilin, d'une beauté qu'un humain aurait trouvée indue, à la peau très blanche, qui contrastait avec deux yeux très sombres, et de courts cheveux noirs. Il était vêtu et coiffé, comme à son habitude, à la dernière mode de ce qui se faisait sur Terre, dans le genre « classe » : Un costume italien bleu sombre taillé sur mesure, une chemise de soie et une barbe de trois jours, impeccablement taillée. A son majeur droit, il portait toujours son éternelle chevalière d'argent, ornée d'une pierre d'un noir d'encre, d'aspect vaguement aristocratique. Le plus injuste restait certainement qu'il ne soignait que peu son apparence : Son appétence pour les choses élégantes le portait naturellement vers un style qui ne l'était pas moins. Ajouté à son aura divine et son corps sculpté sans effort par son métabolisme angélique, n'importe quel humain des deux sexes tombait dans ses filets en moins de deux. Sous cette forme-là, du moins.

Le contraste entre les deux apparences était saisissant. Il paraissait réussir à parfaitement contrôler la transformation, mais les ailes avaient toujours des ratés. Parfois blanches, parfois démoniaques. Plutôt démoniaques ces derniers temps.

Maze eut un soupir intérieur : Les mâles humains avaient des problèmes de pénis, et lui, c'étaient les ailes. Toujours les ailes. Une fois il les lui faisait couper. Une fois elles repoussaient toutes seules, et maintenant, elles changeaient de forme tout le temps.

Au moins, son pénis n'avait rien à se reprocher, lui.

« Bon, quand est-ce qu'on remonte à la surface ? Lâcha-t-elle.

C'était le mouvement logique, pour Lucifer, maintenant que le problème Baal était réglé. Le point d'orgue d'une longue traque, débutée par l'interrogatoire et l'exécution sommaire pour l'exemple de Dromos et Squee, conduisant à la découverte du responsable qui, en l'absence du Roi des enfers, avait autorisé la possession de cadavres de pécheurs frais. Il resterait encore quelques formalités administratives, bien sûr, et il faudrait remplacer Baal, mais cela pouvait aller vite.

Rien ni personne ne semblait confirmer la validité de la fameuse prophétie. Maze n'aurait pas été étonnée qu'il s'agisse d'un énième canular auquel les humains avaient accordé un peu trop d'importance.

\- As-tu acquis la certitude que Bifrons(1) est étranger à cela ? répondit le diable, éludant la question de son accent britannique marqué.

\- Oh, il ne pensait pas à mal. C'est Baal qui l'a roulé en lui assurant que la demande venait de toi pour ce petit contingent de démons-zombies au Mayan. J'ai obtenu des preuves de ça, hier.

\- Et annonce-moi qu'il renonce à son délire de lever des armées de zombies démoniaques pour envahir la Syrie, par pitié, poursuivit Lucifer. J'admets que les arrivages en provenance ont été nombreux et de qualité en mon absence, mais j'aimerais vraiment éviter de perdre un autre prince démon.

\- Oh ça… Il s'est consolé en prenant ta blague de l'autre jour à la lettre... Tu devrais voir la gueule des types qui pensent avoir droit aux quatre-vingt-dix-neuf vierges et qui comprennent qu'ils auront les quatre-vingt-dix-neuf verges…

Ils eurent tous deux un sourire de connivence un rien carnassier.

\- Bon, parfait, répondit-il. Cette suggestion devrait l'occuper un moment.

Il n'avait toujours pas répondu. Mazikeen le connaissait depuis des millénaires et décryptait ses esquives, il aurait dû le savoir. Quand il ne répondait pas et changeait de sujet, c'était sa manière de chercher à éviter la conversation, et le mensonge tout à la fois.

\- Tu n'as pas l'intention de retourner sur Terre.

\- Pourquoi dis-tu cela, Maze ?

Il esquivait encore. Elle le dévisagea longuement, sans comprendre. Elle aurait juré à peine quelques heures auparavant qu'il faisait des pieds et des mains pour quitter ce remugle le plus rapidement possible. Il avait toujours détesté l'enfer, sa prison. A leur retour, il n'avait pas essayé d'aller torturer Hitler ou Pol Pot, comme c'était tradition au retour des excursions terrestres, ou à peine, pour donner le change. Il n'avait pas essayé la nouvelle machine à arracher les ongles avec son enthousiasme inquisiteur, et n'avait pas non plus fait sa sempiternelle parthouse succubes/incubes. Il touchait à peine ses habituelles démones préférées. Il s'était jeté dans le dur du travail, pour mater la rébellion démoniaque, tout de suite, rapidement, efficacement, fatalement et impitoyablement.

Difficile à dire : Il avait pris ses responsabilités. C'était nouveau, et très étrange. Elle avait pensé qu'il voulait régler la situation rapidement pour repartir au plus vite, mais ce n'était visiblement pas le cas. Plus maintenant.

\- C'est quoi encore ce plan foireux ? Tu prends goût à l'enfer, maintenant ?

\- Serait-ce toi, Maze, lança-t-il, sournois, qui regrette ton retour à la maison ? Après m'avoir tenu les basques durant tout ce temps pour redescendre ? Cette rumeur qui court sur Furfur(1), qui t'aurait surpassée sur l'intensité des décibels hebdomadaires émis par les damnées serait-elle fondée ?

Maze sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues, mais heureusement, sa peau sombre le laissait peu deviner. Elle s'entendit bredouiller horriblement :

\- N'importe quoi ! Ils m'ont refilé la pire machine à traire agricole de tout notre stock ! Ils n'ont rien compris à ce que je voulais quand j'ai ordonné de brancher des gars dessus !

\- Que les subalternes soient parfois incompétents, ce n'est pas nouveau, mais ce qui m'interpelle, c'est que tu n'aies pas persévéré, et que les minions incapables qui t'ont secondée sont toujours vivants. Pourquoi ai-je l'impression que c'est toi qui manifestes un empressement patent à retourner sur Terre, cette fois ? Est-ce que… Tu aurais pris goût à la surface ? Toi, la Grande Inquisitrice Démoniaque, Premier Bourreau Infernal ? Manifester cette faiblesse-là ? Tu aurais bien changé !

\- Je n'ai pas changé ! Toi, tu as changé !

\- Peut-être, mais ça ne m'empêche pas, à moi, d'incinérer les vermines qui se mettent en travers de mon chemin. Que ce soit clair, je n'envisage pas de remonter. Sauf, éventuellement, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire perfide, si tu me suppliais à genoux, mais je préfère ne pas penser à ce que cela coûterait à ta réputation, surtout après l'épisode de la machine à traire... »

Mazikeen siffla entre ses dents dans un mouvement de recul, et tourna les talons, dans un claquement. Elle s'éloigna de sa démarche féline, un peu plus raide, moins lancinante qu'à son habitude.

Lucifer soupira doucement en la regardant s'éloigner. Attaquer Mazikeen sur ses imperfections naturelles n'était jamais une partie de plaisir. Mais cela avait le mérite de couper court à la conversation.

Parce que lui-même avait du mal avec la raison pour laquelle il se refusait un retour à la surface.

* * *

(1) : Les noms des princes démons font référence à un JDR papier français assez connu des rôlistes : In Nomine Satanis/Magna Veritas, où les joueurs peuvent incarner anges et démons. L'humour décapant et le peu de révérence envers la chose religieuse me fait parfois penser à la série, alors ça m'amuse de glisser des références !

* * *

;/;

* * *

La victime était un homme d'environ vingt-huit ou vingt-neuf ans, aux boucles brunes et au visage magnifique. La lame qui dépassait de sa colonne, celle d'un couteau de chasse d'au moins vingt centimètres au vu de la profondeur des autres plaies, était enfoncée jusqu'à la garde. Ella Lopez tira lentement sur la poignée, grimaça, et prit appui de son autre main gantée pour extirper du corps l'arme du crime. Elle se saisit d'un sac transparent pour le glisser à l'intérieur, avant de sécuriser la preuve à l'aide d'un collier de fixation étiqueté.

« Franchement, un corps pareil… C'est du gâchis, du gâchis du gâchis » soupira-t-elle.

Rien autour d'elle, dans le motel miteux, n'avait véritablement bougé, d'après les premières constatations : Le lit probablement infesté de punaises n'avait même pas été défait. Pas de traces de lutte, pas de signes défensifs sur le corps. Simplement un magnifique cadavre, qui aurait pu appartenir à un cousin de Legolas, lardé sauvagement d'une trentaine de coups de couteaux.

« Tu as quoi ? demanda Chloé Decker.

Accroupie près du corps, Ella attendit que l'inspectrice la rejoigne pour lui montrer les détails médicaux-légaux.

Ella se fit la réflexion que Chloé avait l'air fatiguée ces derniers mois. Elle souriait beaucoup moins, comme si elle s'était vidée, petit à petit. Ella se souvenait encore avec acuité de cette période ou Lucifer traînait mine de rien près des scènes de crime, en tirant une mine de six pieds de long alors que sa coéquipière était partie en Europe. C'était comme une espèce de miroir inversé de cette période. Sauf que cette fois, Lucifer n'avait pas l'air de revenir.

Chloé avait toujours été jugée trop jolie pour être dans la police, au milieu de toute cette testostérone. Des cheveux blonds très fins, toujours regroupés en une stricte queue de cheval, de grands yeux bleus soulignés d'un sourcil haut et bien dessiné, une bouche à la large lèvre inférieure qui évoquait à la fois une certaine sensualité, mais aussi un humour contagieux quand elle souriait. Elle n'en rajoutait pas. Se maquillait à peine, ne faisait aucun effort particulier sur sa tenue, ou très occasionnellement. Elle aimait les sandwiches au fromage et la bière. Mais la plupart de ses collègues n'attendaient qu'une chose : Lui prouver qu'elle pouvait retourner faire du cinéma.

Sauf qu'elle était meilleure et plus professionnelle que les trois quarts d'entre eux, et qu'ils le savaient.

Ella Lopez l'aimait bien, et conservait la nette impression que son arrivée avait décrispé certaines choses, en ajoutant un peu d'œstrogènes dans le tableau. Cela l'attristait d'autant plus de la voir aussi fermée. Même les câlins qu'elle distribuait à tour de bras sans prévenir n'arrivaient plus à dérider l'inspectrice. Elle était devenue sérieuse, implacable, et, plus encore qu'à son habitude, à fond dans son travail. Elle avait détourné toutes les tentatives pour parler, ou se faire câliner. Ella avait donc fini par garder une distance polie, prête à se rendre disponible à la moindre demande. Qui ne venait pas.

\- Eh bien, ce pauvre joli garçon n'a pas eu le temps de dire ouf, énonça Ella en réponse à la question. Il a été poignardé par surprise, dans le dos. Et vu le nombre et la localisation des coups de couteaux, je dirais que c'est quelqu'un qui n'avait pas l'habitude, et qu'il avait un gros différend personnel avec la victime.

\- Ok. La chambre a été louée sous un pseudonyme, d'après l'hôtelier. Par un type qui portait des lunettes et un chapeau, donc nous n'avons pas de description. Bien sûr, il n'y a pas de vidéosurveillance. Vu le quartier, personne ne nous donnera mieux. La voiture de la victime est toujours garée devant, donc notre criminel a probablement repris la sienne. Il a renseigné un numéro d'immatriculation lors de son inscription, mais c'est une fausse plaque.

\- Donc c'était prémédité, constata Ella.

\- Oui. On va devoir attaquer cette affaire sur l'angle du mobile. A moins que tu n'aies des empreintes, ou quelque chose d'autre ?

\- Je suis en train de regarder. Je te tiens au courant !

\- Merci Ella.

Chloé se retourna, en marmonnant quelque chose, en tripotant le pendentif doré à la forme étrange réapparu depuis quelque temps autour de son cou. Depuis que Lucifer était parti, elle n'avait plus son interlocuteur favori pour lui faire la conversation et l'aider à démêler les fils des enquêtes, et elle parlait souvent toute seule. Dan, devenu son coéquipier, manquait d'imagination pour faire les remarques inappropriées qui la faisaient correctement gamberger. Et puis les évènements l'avaient également rendu grognon, lui aussi.

La pauvre Ella tenait toute la bonne humeur du groupe sur ses épaules.

\- Je retourne au poste, annonça Chloé. Je vais faire quelques recherches sur notre victime.

\- Ok, répondit Ella. A plus. »

En son for intérieur, elle pria le Grand Manitou de leur accorder Sa Grâce, à Chloé et Dan. Et puis aussi à Lucifer, même si elle ne savait pas pourquoi cet imbécile avait laissé tomber sa chère inspectrice.

Ils en auraient besoin.

Elle se pencha sur le corps de la victime, et entreprit de chercher des empreintes.

* * *

;/;

* * *

Les derniers rayons du soleil pénétraient dans les larges baies vitrées du commissariat, illuminant l'open-space de lueurs rouges et orangées. Trois policiers encore plongés dans leurs dossiers tapaient sur leurs claviers.

Chloé Decker se servit un café, pêcha un donut et s'installa devant son ordinateur portable, son mug à la main, croquant dans ce qui lui servait d'unique dîner. C'était soirée noire ce soir : Pas de Trixie. Donc elle travaillerait le plus tard possible, et irait ensuite au Lux, peut-être simplement pour se blottir dans les draps, et dormir dans autre chose que son lit froid. Le lit de Lucifer était froid aussi, mais au moins, elle s'y sentait moins seule.

Elle entreprit de consulter attentivement le profil de la victime, rassemblant toutes les informations disponibles sur le Web. Nikola Ramsay. Marié. A un homme du nom de Steve Dotoski. Elle nota l'adresse pour aller interroger le mari, et reprit sa lecture. Son parcours professionnel semblait classique : Il était mannequin mode, depuis 2011, mais avec un physique pareil et vivant à Los Angeles, cela restait assez logique. Avant cela, aucune information. Le vide sidéral. Jusqu'à ce que Chloé tombe sur son nom, dans une affaire contre une église évangélique indépendante de Los Angeles pour abus de faiblesse, tenue début 2013. Elle n'avait pas accès au détail, mais il était cité comme plaignant, et avait remporté l'affaire.

Cet évènement pouvait éventuellement renfermer le mobile qu'elle cherchait, mais elle ne pourrait consulter les archives des services judiciaires qu'avec un mandat, et son émission demanderait au moins quelques jours. Elle remplit la demande en ligne.

L'heure pas encore trop tardive lui permettait encore de passer en coup de vent au siège de son dernier employeur, installé à deux pas du commissariat. Rongeant son frein à propos du mandat, elle se leva et franchit les quelques pâtés de maison qui la séparaient des lieux.

;/;

C'était un immeuble moderne, tout de verre et de métal. La secrétaire préposée à l'accueil, une métisse à la coupe afro et aux yeux d'un vert limpide, appela immédiatement le responsable RH après avoir examiné le badge de Chloé. Elle fut reçue dans le bureau de ce dernier moins d'une demi-heure après.

Les murs du bureau étaient couverts de photos de mode, dans lesquelles posaient de jeunes gens beaux et bien vêtus. Elle repéra sa victime sur deux d'entre elles. Donc des photos de mannequins de l'agence. Là aussi, de grandes baies vitrées donnaient sur l'immensité de la ville, à présent plongée dans la pénombre. Le mobilier était simple, moderne, avec un design recherché et épuré. Rien d'inutile, bien coordonné. Le bureau aux montants évidés, blanc, les fauteuils aux formes rondes. Au fond, une petite pièce semblait contenir des archives. Une fontaine à eau futuriste semblait attendre qu'un candidat mannequin se serve.

Le grand homme à la peau sombre, et au crâne glabre qui occupait le bureau l'accueillit avec un sourire franc, s'avançant pour lui serrer la main. Lorsqu'elle lui annonça le décès de Nikola Ramsay, son expression s'assombrit instantanément, et il se servit un verre d'eau à la fontaine le temps de reprendre une contenance.

« Quelle tragédie, souffla-t-il.

\- Connaissez-vous quelqu'un qui aurait pu lui en vouloir ?

Il réfléchit un moment, hochant la tête de droite et de gauche.

\- Pas vraiment. Il était toujours aimable et avenant. Parfois un peu mélancolique peut-être. Un peu secret aussi. Il ne parlait pas beaucoup de sa vie, mais son travail lui tenait à cœur.

\- D'accord. Avait-il ici des amis que je pourrais interroger ?

\- Il était assez proche de deux autres mannequins… Je vais vous donner leurs coordonnées.

Le responsable se pencha et saisit une feuille sur laquelle il nota des noms, des adresses et des numéros de téléphone.

\- J'ai encore une question, poursuivit Chloé Decker. J'émets l'hypothèse que Nikola n'était pas vraiment du milieu quand vous l'avez recruté. Je n'ai pas l'impression qu'il ait été formé, à priori.

\- C'est un fait.

\- Qu'est-ce qui vous a décidé à le faire entrer dans votre agence ?

\- Il a été recommandé par une personne de confiance.

\- Ah ?

\- Attendez… Je dois encore avoir la lettre de recommandation.

L'homme alla farfouiller un instant dans la petite pièce attenante à la recherche du document, temps que Chloé mit à profit pour repérer sur son téléphone les adresses des deux autres mannequins. Trop loin. Elle irait le lendemain.

\- Voilà, inspecteur ! »

Chloé prit la feuille que lui tendait le responsable RH, et fut saisie d'un lent frisson. Elle connaissait l'écriture. Elle connaissait la signature.

C'étaient celles de Lucifer Morningstar.


	3. Chapitre 3: Un pensionnaire inattendu

_Cinq mois plus tôt_

« C'est encore Lucifer, hein, maman ?

Les mots du commencement. Cette question de Béatrice, un mois après la redescente du diable en enfer, devant un assortiment de tacos, un mardi soir, attablées dans la cuisine. A l'époque, Chloé Decker commençait à peine à fréquenter le Lux, les soirs où elle se sentait trop seule, en restant dans un coin, une bière à la main.

Trixie comprenait beaucoup de choses, sans avoir besoin de paroles, bien que Chloé n'ait jamais annulé l'une de leurs soirées pour traîner dans la boîte de nuit. Elle percevait le trouble des adultes qui l'entouraient avec une précision millimétrée, et celui de sa mère ne pouvait passer inaperçu.

Chloé avait hoché la tête, s'attendant depuis quelques jours à ce genre de complications, et, comme d'accoutumée lorsque sa progéniture se faisait un peu trop fine et préoccupée par les problèmes de son entourage, avait tenté de lui expliquer son état d'esprit. En général, cela aidait Trixie à comprendre, et à éviter de se sentir responsable. Enfin elle l'espérait.

Bien sûr, hors de question de lui expliquer qui était vraiment Lucifer Morningstar. Mais elle pouvait raisonnablement recevoir une portion d'information.

\- Lucifer a dû partir, ma chérie, et je suis inquiète pour lui.

Trixie inclina la tête, intriguée, probablement à son tour un peu inquiète.

\- Il est parti tout seul ?

\- Non, bien sûr, Maze est avec lui. Mais l'endroit où ils sont allés a l'air plutôt dangereux.

Pour parler aux enfants, il était parfois nécessaire de manier l'euphémisme avec habileté.

\- Pourquoi ? Où ? Et pourquoi il voudrait aller dans un endroit comme ça ?

\- Je ne pense pas qu'il en ait eu très envie… Mais il a été plus ou moins obligé. Des… Des membres de sa famille ont eu besoin de lui, et il a dû retourner près d'eux. Je ne sais pas s'il pourra revenir un jour, et je crois que ça le rend malheureux.

\- Alors… Alors il faut l'aider, pour qu'il puisse rentrer !

Il ne fallait pas être fin observateur pour saisir que la plupart des problèmes de Lucifer avaient trait à sa famille, même si par-là, il ne désignait que rarement les démons, et plutôt sa clique de frères et sœurs, accompagnée de son Divin Paternel. Même Trixie avait fini par comprendre que pour Lucifer, famille rimait avec « toxique » et « ennemis ». Dire qu'il partait pour eux signifiait que la situation lui semblerait, au minimum, affreusement rasoir.

\- C'est… Un peu compliqué. Ce n'est pas un endroit où on peut aller comme ça.

Elle fronça les sourcils, cherchant une explication plausible, et finit par s'exclamer :

\- C'est dans une zone de guerre ?

Chloé grimaça, en songeant à toutes les images télévisées auxquelles son enfant pouvait être exposée, sans oublier les réseaux sociaux. Pourtant, une fois encore, cette enfant intelligente tombait plutôt proche de la vérité.

\- J'imagine que ça doit y ressembler » soupira-t-elle.

Elles finirent leur repas, et Trixie avait dit qu'elle voulait lui envoyer une lettre. Parce qu'elle connaissait une amie dont le père était militaire, et que lorsqu'il était en mission, il en réclamait en disant que ça l'aidait.

Quand Chloé se coucha, ce soir-là, elle eut du mal à dormir, mais pas parce qu'elle se sentait seule : Elle gambergeait.

Bien sûr, Lucifer connaissait cette zone de guerre comme personne. Il _régnait _littéralement dessus. Chloé savait aussi exactement à quel point il détestait cet endroit : Elle se souvenait encore de sa panique viscérale à l'idée de perdre le Lux, la seule maison qu'il ait jamais eue, la manière dont il avait, encore, déraillé durant l'enquête. Typique. Toujours inapproprié, à côté de la plaque. Et quand il finissait par comprendre, ses réactions pouvaient être totalement imprévisibles. Comme quand il lui posait un lapin, à leur premier rencard.

Elle avait cru, longtemps, que son inadaptation relevait d'une forme d'autisme. Cela avait rendu leur collaboration supportable d'une certaine manière : Son décalage avec le monde qui l'entourait s'expliquait. Il n'en était pas responsable.

Mais il n'était pas autiste, pas comme un humain, en tout cas.

Comme s'il avait séparé ses propres émotions de sa conscience, à l'instar d'un velcro encombrant qu'on aurait décollé, arraché. Qu'il tentait de faire adhérer à nouveau, après des millénaires, après avoir même oublié jusqu'à son existence. Oublié à quoi ressemblaient la peur, la joie, la colère, la tristesse, la jalousie ou l'amour. En cela, la confusion avec un trouble autistique se comprenait… Ses efforts pour faire recoller les morceaux, au fil des enquêtes, avaient quelque chose de touchant, et de terriblement triste.

Elle commença, cette nuit-là, à ruminer chaque conversation avec lui, chaque petite bribe d'information crue laissée là, mise de côté, dans cette boîte qu'elle avait appelée mentalement « Le délire de Lucifer ». Le délire d'un adulte asperger, tentant de s'approprier une histoire pleine de maltraitances infantiles. Elle se rendit compte avoir écarté chaque timide confidence, chaque tentative d'être sincère, dans ce petit recoin, parce que la vérité était bien plus délirante, bien plus inconcevable.

A chaque fois, ou presque, qu'il paraissait divaguer, dérailler dans l'irréel, il parlait d'une blessure. Elle le comprenait sur le moment, à sa gestuelle, son attitude. Mais elle mettait toutes les informations extravagantes dans la petite boîte, pensant qu'il ne parvenait pas à expliquer une réalité trop difficile, attendant patiemment de comprendre la vérité. Dans ces moments, pourtant, il racontait toujours la vérité la plus stricte.

Que devenait-on, après des millénaires au milieu des pires spécimens de l'humanité, quand on devait abandonner jusqu'à ses propres émotions pour survivre ?

Le savoir coincé en enfer commençait à rendre Chloé malade d'inquiétude. Parce qu'elle se doutait, maintenant, de l'effet que pouvait avoir l'endroit sur lui L'enfer bousillerait tout. L'enfer le grignoterait, miette par miette, fragment par fragment, inexorablement, anéantissant tous les efforts réalisés depuis sa venue sur Terre.

L'humour décalé dont il faisait preuve, cette manière d'être, sans filtre, puis de, tout à coup, trouver la vérité d'une personne, parfois sans utiliser son pouvoir, et de se mettre au diapason. Sa lucidité inattendue lorsqu'il parvenait à se reconnecter à lui-même, et cette gentillesse, qui transparaissait alors… Tout cela disparaîtrait définitivement, dans la solitude et la souffrance. Il ne pourrait peut-être plus jamais revenir en arrière.

Maze l'aiderait à survivre, sans aucun doute, mais pas à conserver le peu de santé mentale, de bonheur, qu'il avait gagné. Il perdrait tout.

Elle chercha une solution, pour l'aider à tenir, sachant qu'Amenadiel trouvait toujours porte close quand il tentait le trajet vers l'enfer. Rien ne semblait satisfaisant.

Pourtant, elle pouvait peut-être reprendre l'idée de Trixie, et faire parvenir un message. Eve l'avait bien fait, après tout. Restait à synthétiser quelque chose qui lui ferait comprendre qu'on pensait à lui, qu'on ne l'oubliait pas. Qu'il ne resterait pas seul indéfiniment.

* * *

;/;

* * *

Le temps était relatif.

Cette affirmation scientifique, la quatrième dimension influencée directement par la gravité, avérée à l'échelle stellaire, prenait une toute autre dimension au centre de la Terre. L'attraction des différentes directions se compensait, évidemment, mais peut-être cette relativité-là n'avait-elle rien à voir avec la physique. La seule chose certaine : en enfer, le temps ne répondait qu'à une seule règle : Le chaos absolu.

Parfois, il se calquait presque sur le temps terrestre, mais la plupart du temps, il s'écoulait beaucoup plus rapidement. Un battement de cœur terrestre correspondait à plusieurs minutes infernales. Cela variait souvent, de manière erratique, sans raison apparente.

D'après les calculs de Lucifer, depuis son retour, on était proche d'un pour douze.

Six mois pour elle. Six ans pour lui.

Sous ses doigts, légèrement crispés, les accoudoirs du trône d'obsidienne aspiraient chaque joule, chaque calorie, le laissant exsangue et engourdi. La sensation, extrêmement désagréable, le poussait d'ordinaire à délaisser ces royales sanitaires pour d'autres activités, comme s'occuper des pécheurs, ou s'adonner à ses excès habituels, mais en ce jour, il préférait éviter de redescendre. Il lui faudrait encore donner le change, éviter de montrer la moindre faille, se concentrer sur sa haine, la seule émotion comprise par ces vermines. Se boucher mentalement les oreilles pour éviter la saturation musicale s'il lui prenait l'envie de s'aventurer dans une cellule : En enfer, Maze, comme tous les démons, était très « métal », et plus Alissa White-Gluz que Floor Jansen(1). Eviter de la croiser, surtout, et pas seulement pour la musique.

Cette mascarade l'épuisait. Sa haine le grignotait, morceau par morceau. Il était si fatigué.

Il reposa ses omoplates sur le dossier, se laissant aller dans les murmures du trône, épousant la morsure gelée dans ses chairs. Peut-être pourrait-il s'endormir, si seulement les voix se taisaient, laisser son corps plonger dans l'hypothermie. Malheureusement, le silence lui faisait toujours défaut.

Le flot de gémissements des pensionnaires de l'enfer, qui lui parvenaient tous, en même temps, tant qu'il se trouvait sur ce promontoire, avait eu quelque chose de difficilement soutenable, jadis. Il ne se souvenait plus de quoi. Il s'était habitué. A son retour, six mois auparavant, il avait eu cette sensation, de repasser un vieux costume, raidi par le temps, à l'odeur de naphtaline, devenu trop étroit et gênant aux entournures, mais heureusement les élancements abominables qui l'avaient fait vomir des douzaines de fois quelques millénaires en arrière n'étaient pas revenus.

En tendant l'oreille, à présent, il identifiait facilement les vieux pensionnaires. Il connaissait leur timbre, leurs cris, leurs tourments. Il écoutait parfois les nouveaux, curieux des raisons qui pouvaient amener les mortels dans leur dernier petit neuf mètres carrés, puis il renonçait, après quelques-uns, trop dégoûté pour poursuivre. Les humains. En les écoutant, il se remémorait à quel point l'humanité pouvait être détestable.

Il ne se souvenait plus depuis combien de temps il était assis, si la notion de temps avait seulement un sens, quand il entendit la voix, à la lisière du sixième cercle. A la fois nouvelle et connue. Mais pas ici. Un vieux nom.

Nikola Ramsay.

Il dégrisa. Jura dans l'immobilité transie, entre ses dents.

Il y avait parfois des surprises. Des pensionnaires qui descendaient, alors que rien ne les y prédisposait. Des châtiments qui semblaient disproportionnés. Des âmes pures, lestées d'un sentiment de culpabilité trop grand pour leurs fautes. De mauvaises surprises.

Nikola Ramsay, c'en était une. Surtout au sixième cercle.

Il hésita un bref instant, avant de se lever, et prit quelques secondes pour étirer ses muscles ankylosés. Il déploya ses ailes, en prenant bien garde à ne pas les regarder : De blanches au retour de son expédition terrestre, elles avaient retrouvé leur aspect démoniaque, de plus en plus fréquemment. Il ne voulait pas penser au pourquoi.

Il avait tenté les addictions ordinaires, pour retourner dans cette douce et salutaire anesthésie qui lui rendait son existence plus supportable, mais l'alcool infernal n'avait rien à voir avec l'alcool terrestre. C'était comme de tenter de s'abrutir à la vodka frelatée après avoir pris l'habitude d'une bonne Soplica. Même la bière, plus réussie, avait un vieux goût de Carapils. Infâme. L'équation était valable également pour le reste, et il se demandait de plus en plus comment il avait réussi à tenir durant tous ces millénaires, à ce rythme. Avoir goûté aux substances terrestres avait clairement entamé sa résilience, tant la différence était patente. Il aurait donné un bras pour un verre de vrai scotch. Par conséquent, il avait plus ou moins laissé tomber ses techniques habituelles, et essayé le style de l'inspectrice : S'abrutir dans le boulot, en débusquant les traîtres. Ça marchait, dans une certaine mesure, mais là où on pouvait toujours acheter plus d'alcool ou d'ecstasy, le boulot finissait parfois par manquer. Quand on avait incinéré tous les responsables par exemple.

Enfin, ce boulot-_là_. Il faudrait qu'il aille jeter un œil, finalement, à ce dictateur nord-coréen fraîchement débarqué durant son absence. Il lui donnerait un travail plus addictif, plus aliénant que l'alcool, et potentiellement sans fin.

Il plana rapidement jusqu'en bas, rétractant les horribles appendices dès que son pied eut touché le sol, puis marqua un temps de pause, s'assurant qu'il s'agissait bien de la bonne cellule, et signa mentalement l'arrêt total du supplice qui s'y déroulait. Il poussa la porte.

Il subsistait une odeur métallique, une odeur de sang, dans la petite pièce aux murs d'obsidienne, de trois mètres sur trois, mais à part cela, rien ne témoignait de la nature de la punition que s'était choisie Nikola.

Il était tel que dans les souvenirs de Lucifer : Ses traits tout juste sortis de l'enfance quelques années auparavant avaient simplement mûri, transformant son visage, au départ d'une beauté ingénue en celui d'un adulte affirmé, en pleine possession de ses moyens. Ses boucles brunes encadraient son profil délicat, sublimé par des yeux d'un vert intense. Quand Lucifer l'avait quitté, la tristesse avait quitté ces pupilles limpides. Elles étaient aujourd'hui plus sombres que jamais.

Mais après tout, il vivait l'enfer.

Lorsqu'il reconnut le diable, Nikola eut cette expression qu'ils avaient tous, ceux qui l'avaient rencontré durant ses passages là-haut. Qui comprenaient alors que ce type étrange, à moitié cinglé, qui se prenait pour le diable, n'était pas cinglé du tout. Que Lucifer Morningstar avait toujours raconté l'entière vérité. Qu'il s'était secrètement délecté de savoir qu'ils seraient bientôt en son pouvoir. La bouche de Nikola s'entrouvrit et il exhala comme s'il prenait un coup de poing dans le sternum.

La plupart du temps, Lucifer se riait sans pitié de ceux qui comprenaient sa véritable identité : Les meurtriers de masse, les pédophiles qu'il traquait lors de ses excursions, prenant soin de faire en sorte qu'ils finissent par comprendre, pour se délecter de les voir ensuite se tortiller de terreur. Mais ce dernier séjour sur Terre avait été vraiment particulier. Et il avait rencontré des humains particuliers.

Au grand étonnement de Lucifer, Nikola sourit alors du coin des lèvres. Un sourire teinté d'une cruelle ironie.

« Alors c'était vrai, finalement dit-il simplement. Vous m'avez fait venir ici ?

Lucifer grogna. Il se sentait las. Toujours les mêmes sempiternelles questions, la même éternelle décharge de responsabilité. Venant de cet interlocuteur, celle-ci le blessait un peu. Il pouvait pardonner, cependant, car il savait pourquoi elle était posée : Elle tombait pile sur les blessures de Nikola

\- Toujours ces vieux délires ? Vous vous sentez réellement coupable de ce que nous avons fait ? Moi non. Et je prends Papa à témoin que ces derniers temps, je me sens coupable de certaines choses. Mais pas de _ça_, et je serais blessé que vous le soyez.

Nikola soupira.

\- Je ne sais pas. Je ne m'étais jamais senti mieux qu'après vous avoir rencontré. J'avais l'impression d'avoir progressé, d'avoir grandi, de finalement m'accepter. Mais maintenant… Je suis là, alors…

\- Ça suffit. Est-ce que je suis vraiment dans votre petite torture ?

\- Non, souffla Nikola.

\- Je vais révéler une chose que je ne dis pas à tout le monde : Ces tourments, que vous vivez, c'est vous qui vous les infligez. Pas moi. Je vous donne même un élément supplémentaire : Moi ou mes démons ne pouvons prétendre intervenir que si c'est vous ou votre inconscient qui le réclamez: Les supplices ne se matérialisent tout simplement pas dans le cas contraire. La boucle infernale reprend toujours les évènements qui tourmentent les âmes des prisonniers, et je vous venez de dire que je n'y suis pas. Ne vous égarez donc pas sur une fausse piste : ce que nous avons fait est hors de propos.

\- Oh… Oh, alors… Dans ce cas... C'est ce qui s'est passé _avant_.

Une boule se forma dans la gorge de Lucifer.

\- La porte est ouverte, poursuivit-il, avec un goût de bile sur les lèvres, elle l'a toujours été. Elle l'est pour chacune des personnes enfermées ici, et pour pouvoir la franchir, il faut vous pardonner. C'est tout ce que je sais. Je ne peux rien faire de plus. Je suis le gardien de la prison, mais seuls les prisonniers ont les clés... Ici, ce n'est pas seulement l'enfer. C'est votre enfer.

Des larmes naquirent le long de ses paupières aux longs cils. Lucifer se mordit l'intérieur des joues, retenant son élan, alors que Nikola enveloppait son propre corps de ses bras, reculant dans un coin, murmurant des excuses à des inconnus. Lucifer vit avec horreur des formes réapparaître dans la cellule : Ramsay reprenait son châtiment, dans un irrésistible désir de se punir. N'y tenant plus, le diable fit trois grands pas vers lui et le saisit brusquement dans ses bras, bénissant sa propre personne qu'aucun démon ne voie ce qu'il était en train de faire. Les ombres s'enfuirent.

Lentement, le condamné reprit un peu de contenance. Lucifer n'eut pas le courage de demander ce qu'il voyait dans sa boucle. Il ne voulait pas savoir. Il ne voulait pas avoir à le détester. Mieux valait diriger la haine vers la bonne cible.

\- J'aimerais vous demander quelque chose, demanda le diable à voix basse : Pourquoi êtes-vous mort ? Quand je suis parti de Los Angeles, vous étiez en paix, vous et Steve… Je ne comprends pas pourquoi vous êtes ici. J'avais espéré ne jamais vous revoir, pas ici, du moins… J'avais espéré que ça irait.

\- Je ne sais pas. J'ai reçu des coups de couteau dans le dos. Et pour le reste… Je ne sais pas trop. J'avais commencé à réparer les choses, je m'étais engagé. Je les ai dénoncés, et puis…

\- Vous n'avez pas eu le temps de vous pardonner, souffla Lucifer. En votre for intérieur, vos efforts n'étaient pas encore tout à fait suffisants.

\- Non.

\- Alors que vous y étiez presque, ajouta-t-il en serrant les dents.

\- Voilà. Je suis désolé. Je n'ai pas tenu ma part du marché.

\- Ce n'est pas ta faute. Un imbécile t'a condamné à la damnation éternelle, alors qu'il te manquait juste quelques petites années…

Le tutoiement était venu tout seul. Il vit un reflet de terreur dans les yeux de Nikola, et réalisa, en se regardant sur la paroi parfaitement lisse de l'obsidienne, que ses pupilles brillaient de lueurs écarlates. Cela le fit instantanément redescendre. Il pourrait se laisser exploser, mais plus tard.

\- Je vous remercie, Nikola, pour ces réponses. Je ne peux pas vous sortir d'ici, mais il y a une chose que je peux faire : le coupable aura à en répondre devant moi.

Il pivota, et se dirigea vers la sortie, la démarche raide.

\- Lucifer, supplia Nikola, je t'en prie, ne me laisse pas ici.

Le diable se retourna un bref instant, dévoilant son visage, rongé de tristesse.

\- Je suis désolé. Souviens-toi, cette porte n'est pas close. Il suffit de la pousser. »

Il franchit la porte, qui se referma sur Nikola, étouffant les sons de la cellule, mais pas assez rapidement. Trois démons qui passaient par là sursautèrent et décampèrent prestement quand ils surprirent leur maître et son hideux visage brûlé diabolique en train de démolir consciencieusement un autel de pierre noire à mains nues.

Quand il remonta sur son trône, ses yeux rougeoyaient toujours dans la pénombre. Au moment de se rassoir, il sentit une cuisante brûlure sur son avant-bras gauche, et, relevant sa manche, découvrit son poignet.

Quatre ou cinq entailles parallèles venaient d'y apparaitre, probablement durant sa crise de colère, laissant couler un mince filet de sang. Il jura, remarquant la trace sombre qui tachait déjà sa chemise.

Déjà la seconde fois que cela arrivait. Et il n'avait aucune idée ce que cela pouvait bien vouloir dire. Il était resté trop longtemps sur ce maudit fauteuil.

L'unique certitude : sa volonté de quitter ce trône, quitter cet endroit de perdition, pour retourner à Los Angeles. Parce que non seulement, Maze avait raison, sur lui : il avait changé, et tenter de redevenir l'ancien lui l'affaiblissait de jour en jour, mais en plus, il avait maintenant une furieuse envie de châtier l'imbécile qui avait tué Nikola, comme il se devait.

Il _pouvait_ se permettre de repartir, à condition que cela ne dure pas. Et qu'il ne commette pas d'erreur.

Tout ce qui lui fallait, pour remonter, c'était trouver la force de ne pas aller la voir.

Démasquer Baal lui avait parfois rappelé des souvenirs. Des souvenirs exaltants d'indices trouvés et manqués. De cette espèce de synergie qu'ils avaient, l'inspectrice et lui, lors des enquêtes. Parfois il avait l'impression qu'elle murmurait dans sa tête, pour lui seul, lui souffler qu'une preuve irréfutable lui faisait encore défaut, ou lui faire remarquer ce détail qu'il avait laissé passer.

Parfois, il plongeait la main dans sa poche, juste pour palper la petite chaussure de Monopoly qui se trouvait tout au fond, cachée dans un repli. Ça calmait la haine. Ça aidait à ne pas se faire dévorer.

Elle lui manquait à en crever.

Avec un châtiment à administrer, il pourrait éventuellement se concentrer sur un but. La tentation serait moins grande.

Et il n'aurait plus qu'à croiser les doigts pour ne pas tomber sur elle au détour d'un chemin.

* * *

(1) : Pour la petite histoire, la première de ces mesdames est la chanteuse du groupe « Arch Enemy », et est connue pour son chant guttural féminin, en mode « mangeuse d'enfants », assez impressionnant. La seconde est la déesse du métal symphonique, chanteuse du groupe Nightwish… Et sa voix, c'est… bah, il faut écouter. (Ghost love score au Wacken Open Air, si ça vous intéresse). J'imagine que le métal est plus le style de Maze, et donc par extension des démons, et de l'enfer, donc logiquement, ce n'est pas trop la tasse de thé de Lucifer, qui doit en avoir plein les oreilles.

* * *

;/;

* * *

Chloé Decker traversa d'un pas vif la salle du Lux en ébullition, après s'être assurée qu'Amenadiel ne l'avait pas suivie, comme il le faisait encore parfois, même après qu'elle le lui ait sévèrement interdit. Hurlant par-dessus la musique, elle demanda au barman un café noir, l'obtint, puis, mettant son badge bien en évidence, elle sollicita auprès du vigile l'accès aux petits bureaux dissimulés derrière le grand escalier. Le badge, plus les instructions de Monsieur Morningstar la concernant, lui servirent de sésame. Il lui ouvrit les portes des bureaux, jusqu'au service comptabilité.

A cette heure, la comptable avait plié bagages, et Chloé s'installa dans son fauteuil.

C'était un petit accroc dans la procédure, étant donné qu'elle n'avait pas de mandat… Mais… La tentation était trop forte. Lucifer était nommé dans son enquête, d'une manière ou d'une autre, et il ne risquait pas de venir protester.

Elle ouvrit l'ordinateur portable, et eut un sourire torve en découvrant les identifiants de connexion de la comptable impeccablement inscrits sur une étiquette collée au bord de l'écran. Si elle recroisait le diable, elle lui en tiendrait deux mots…

En quelques clics, elle était entrée dans les arcanes comptables du Lux, et dans le grand journal comptable. Elle chercha en premier les lignes de salaires des employés, qui revenaient tous les mois, et où figuraient des noms. Elle remonta les mois, les années, avant de tomber sur sa victime. Bingo. Nikola Ramsay avait occupé le poste de barman au Lux durant quatre mois, pendant l'année 2012, année suivant son ouverture. Une durée plutôt courte, mais cela arrivait parfois. Voilà donc comment il avait décroché sa lettre de recommandation.

Connaissant Lucifer, et ayant observé le visage de la victime, Chloé se doutait que la lettre de recommandation n'était probablement pas la seule chose que Ramsay avait décroché. Lucifer constituait après tout le coup le plus facile de l'univers, dixit son propre frère. Ou peut-être était-ce l'inverse, et Lucifer qui n'avait pas embauché qu'un barman… Dans tous les cas, il y avait une petite chance pour que Ramsay ait passé un temps dans les logements réservés aux salariés, dans les étages intermédiaires.

Elle passa un bon quart d'heure à éplucher les différents baux de l'époque, conservés dans des casiers séparés, mais ne trouva rien concernant Ramsay. Mauvais réflexe. Elle avait sauté une étape. Elle se dirigea vers le casier intitulé « fiche de paies ».

Elle retrouva sans trop de mal les quatre fiches de paie qui concernaient sa victime. Le salaire était plutôt élevé pour le poste, surtout pour quelqu'un sans expérience. Un rapide calcul lui apprit que Ramsay était tout juste âgé de vingt-et-un an au début de son contrat l'âge minimum pour ce genre de travail. L'adresse à laquelle il était domicilié sur les documents n'était pas logique : Selon ses fiches de paies, il était domicilié au Lux, comme elle l'avait supposé au premier abord, mais il n'y avait pas de bail. Elle se souvint soudainement des lignes de comptabilité du grand journal, qui indiquaient des déblocages de fonds pour des tranches de travaux. Elle retourna sur l'ordinateur et en avisa la date, quelques mois après le départ de Ramsay. Donc il avait logé au Lux avant la construction de ces logements.

Allez savoir pourquoi, Lucifer lui avait probablement laissé l'une des suites destinées aux invités. Ça faisait un peu traitement de faveur. Peut-être n'avait-il pas eu le choix.

Bon… Au moins elle avait une explication plausible : Ramsay avait eu sa lettre de recommandation simplement en tant qu'ancien employé apprécié, et probable ancien amant.

Mais quand même. Quelque chose de louche subsistait dans la chronologie. Un homme, homosexuel, croisant le chemin du diable, portant ensuite plainte contre une église évangélique ? Ça ressemblait à un mauvais cliché. Quelque chose restait à creuser, et Chloé était certaine que Lucifer aurait eu beaucoup d'informations à lui révéler.

S'il avait été là.


	4. Chapitre 4: Retour en trombe

Bon, je préviens, pour les âmes sensibles, dans ce chapitre, il y a quelques scènes un peu chaudes, cependant non explicites, s'arrêtant au bisou, et le reste ne nous concerne pas, à part quelques périphrases laissant beaucoup de place à l'imagination (et on s'arrêtera toujours au pire à ça, sinon j'aurais monté le rating). Et c'est du Lime, en plus. Mais toujours, et encore, au service de l'histoire, c'est ma ligne directrice.

Enjoy !

* * *

_Le Lux, 2012…_

Lucifer maudit intérieurement le vigile imprudent ou trop compatissant qui avait autorisé la présence du jeune homme accoudé au bar. Son capuchon remonté sur ses cheveux, il était figé depuis au moins trente minutes, sans bouger, sans toucher à son verre, dans son jogging bon marché. Il avait également résisté aux tentatives assez peu discrètes de Mazikeen pour l'intimider dans l'espoir qu'il prenne ses jambes à son cou. Il n'était même pas saoul. Il avait l'air seulement triste, extrêmement triste, à deux doigts de tomber en miettes, et ne buvait même pas pour oublier. Ça faisait tache. Il faisait fuir les autres clients. Lucifer bénit sa présence d'esprit de ne pas avoir installé le Lux à l'étage, cet imbécile aurait pu se jeter par une fenêtre, ce qui aurait été très mauvais pour les affaires. Il grommela dans sa barbe de trois jours, comprenant qu'il lui serait indispensable de prendre les choses en main, et rajusta son impeccable costume Armani, avant de se rapprocher de l'importun.

Il l'aborda par derrière, abattit sa main sur l'épaule de ce déprimant consommateur, prêt à serrer les doigts sur son épaule si fort qu'il en laisserait des marques, avant de le rapatrier vers la sortie. L'humain se retourna.

Il avait des yeux d'un vert profond, et un visage parfait. Un visage d'ange, en fait. Ses cheveux bruns, délicatement bouclés renforçaient cette sensation de retrouver un vieux frère divin. En agréable, sachant qu'il n'en était pas un. D'accord. Si seulement il pouvait arrêter d'avoir ce regard de chien battu, on pouvait passer sur le jogging ridicule. En fait, si seulement il pouvait se dérider un peu, il deviendrait tout à fait intéressant, et potentiellement utilisable pour quelques parties de galipettes. Lucifer croisa le regard de Mazikeen, et comprit que c'était exactement pour ça qu'elle ne l'avait pas encore éviscéré. La coquine.

Bon. Peut-être y avait-il moyen d'arranger les choses. Lucifer fit signe à Maze de lui remplir un verre, et s'installa sur le tabouret à droite de l'humain. Il sirota un instant son whisky, profitant des arômes savamment distillés.

« Vous ne savez plus à quel saint vous vouer ? Commença le diable en se tournant vers son visiteur.

Pas de réaction. Bon. On n'avait pas toute la nuit non plus. Il se pencha vers lui, saisissant son menton de sa main, tournant son visage pour le regarder droit dans les yeux, et murmura, sans autre préavis :

\- Allez, dites-moi… Que désirez-vous au fond de vous ?

Le jeune homme le fixa. C'était presque encore un gamin, tout juste sorti de l'adolescence. Il devait avoir juste l'âge requis pour entrer au Lux, vingt-et-un an, ou quelque chose comme ça. C'aurait décidément été sacrilège de ne pas au moins tenter de l'embarquer là-haut : Lucifer avait plutôt un faible pour les femmes, mais sans être exclusif. Avec un mortel aussi agréable à regarder, le genre n'était au final qu'un détail secondaire.

Il n'opposa aucune résistance. Lucifer le sentit presque fondre dans ses yeux, alors que s'installait entre eux cette tension parfois insoutenable qui incitait les humains à lui dévoiler leurs secrets les plus inavoués. Il s'écoula toutefois plusieurs secondes, comme si le jeune homme cherchait à rassembler ses pensées en une phrase intelligible. Quand il parla, l'hypnose lui faisait tellement d'effet qu'il ne dut même pas se rendre compte qu'il prononçait les mots à voix haute.

\- Je veux coucher avec vous.

Lucifer rejeta la tête en arrière avec un grand sourire, suivi d'un ricanement gourmand. Mazikeen écarquilla les yeux, un sourire en coin, et passa sensuellement sa langue sur ses lèvres et ses petites dents pointues. Le mortel ne semblait toutefois pas surpris par ses paroles, n'essayait pas de les nier. Il fixait toujours Lucifer, comme si l'hypnose n'avait pas pris fin, alors que c'était bien le cas.

\- Si c'est là votre désir le plus cher, reprit Lucifer, je suis à votre disposition.

Il se pencha vers le jeune homme, et l'embrassa avec passion. La température dans la salle monta soudainement de plusieurs degrés, alors que les têtes se tournaient simultanément vers le bar, et que les hormones de plusieurs humaines entraient en ébullition. Certains mâles se sentirent tellement mal à l'aise _d'être excités_ par la vue du patron et de l'inconnu qui s'étalaient à la vue de tous qu'ils détalèrent prestement. Mazikeen mit discrètement sa main dans son pantalon.

L'humain avait une saveur incomparable, une langue faite pour se glisser partout. Mieux, assumant sa demande, il répondait au baiser en s'accrochant à Lucifer avec une énergie qui confinait au… Au désespoir ? L'impression fut confirmée dans la seconde qui suivit, avec le goût du sel qui se glissait dans la bouche du diable, un goût qu'il ne connaissait trop bien : celui des larmes. Il se détacha prestement des lèvres du jeune homme avec une indignation teintée d'incrédulité :

\- Par l'enfer, normalement, on pleure _après_, pas avant !

Le gamin s'écroula littéralement dans les bras de Lucifer, tentant vainement de retenir des sanglots, ruinant le col de sa chemise. Merde. Ce mortel parfait était visiblement défectueux. Lucifer songea à tout ce qu'il aurait pu faire de lui, et roula des yeux en songeant au gâchis que ce serait que de l'expédier dehors à coups de pieds. Il se tourna vers Maze, qui se retenait de rire.

\- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? »

La démone émit une sorte de grincement qui équivalait sans doute à une tentative lamentable pour ne pas se moquer trop ouvertement. Le moment érotique étant passé, les humains retournaient à leurs activités habituelles. Lucifer lui-même devait reconnaître que voir un homme pleurer dans les bras d'un autre était beaucoup moins attrayant.

Bon. Mais peut-être y avait-il moyen de le _réparer _?

Mais pas ici. Il avait sa réputation à tenir, et faire pleurer les humains n'allait pas la faire reluire. Il fallait soit le faire sortir, soit le faire monter au penthouse, en espérant trouver un moyen de le rendre plus amusant. Après un bref moment de réflexion, Lucifer opta pour la deuxième solution. Parce que c'était _vraiment_ du gâchis. Et puis avec un peu de chance, le mortel se sentirait coupable de son humeur chagrine ou de sa tenue lamentable, et il se pouvait même qu'il demande _une petite punition_. Bien méritée.

Il fit un bref signe à Maze, qui eut un regain d'intérêt, comprenant que tout n'était pas forcément fini, mais qu'il prenait les choses en main, et entraîna le gamin dans l'ascenseur. L'autre pleurait toujours. Il pesait un âne mort. Lucifer dut le soutenir durant toute la montée, puis l'asseoir sur la banquette du piano. Il le laissa un instant, le temps de servir deux petits verres d'un schnaps particulièrement corsé -il faudrait bien ça pour commencer-, puis vint s'installer à côté de lui, lui collant un des verres dans la main. Ici, ils pourraient converser tranquillement, et si un effondrement dépressif survenait à nouveau, il ne viendrait au moins pas gâcher la soirée en bas.

« Allez, pour commencer, entama Lucifer, vous allez boire ça, voilààà ! Il porta le shooter aux lèvres du gamin qui avala l'alcool sans résister. Puis lui mit le second verre dans la main.

\- Je suis désolé… Je…

\- Non, non, vous allez me dire pourquoi vous vous mettez dans cet état, nous verrons si je peux y faire quelque chose, et après, je déciderai de poursuivre ou non. Allez, mettez-vous à table, de toute façon, on dirait bien que vous n'avez plus rien à perdre ! C'est une peine de cœur ? Une bonne petite cuite et tout ira mieux !

L'autre haussa les épaules, et une espèce de ricanement naquit du fond de sa gorge. Bon. C'était mieux.

\- Il paraît que vous êtes le diable.

\- Le seul, l'unique, le vrai, affirma Lucifer, se demandant où il voulait en venir. Un pacte ? Encore ? Ça faisait le troisième cette semaine.

\- Bon. Alors on peut continuer. Je veux toujours coucher avec vous. Désolé de mon emportement tout à l'heure, j'essaierai de faire en sorte que ça ne se reproduise pas.

Lucifer tiqua, un bref instant partagé entre l'envie de reprendre là où ils s'étaient arrêtés et la curiosité dévorante d'en savoir plus. La curiosité fut la plus forte.

\- Attendez, vous êtes en train de me dire que vous voulez coucher avec moi précisément parce que je suis le diable ? Ça m'intrigue follement. Pourquoi ?

\- Je… Je suis gay.

\- Oui, ça j'avais remarqué. Mais encore ?

\- Je suis damné.

\- Ah ?

\- J'ai essayé… J'ai essayé de réfréner ces pensées impures, mais je n'y arrive pas. Ce sont des hommes, toujours des hommes, et il faut que j'arrête de me mentir ! Il faut que je l'assume, mon âme est perdue !

\- Ah.

Ça semblait être un cas tordu, en fait. Un truc bien ennuyeux. Lucifer regretta de l'avoir fait monter, mais il était trop tard.

\- Et donc quoi ? Vous êtes gay, et vous estimez que j'en suis responsable ? Que vous allez finir en enfer pour ça ? C'est quoi, votre truc ?

L'humain resta coi, et détourna la tête.

\- Bon, rentrez chez vous, dit Lucifer en se levant brusquement, lui tournant le dos dans un geste d'emportement. Je ne veux pas de vous ici.

Pas question de tremper dans des trucs aussi tordus. Il était question d'amusement, et cela semblait définitivement compromis.

\- Je n'ai plus de chez moi, fit le gamin d'une toute petite voix. Ils m'ont jeté dehors. Je ne peux plus y retourner.

La main de Lucifer se suspendit au milieu d'un geste de colère.

\- Ils ont dit que j'étais un dégénéré, poursuivit l'humain. Que je méritais une punition… Que j'allais pervertir leurs âmes, juste en étant présent. Ils m'ont jeté dehors, comme un chien, ils ont brûlé toutes mes affaires, comme si la moindre trace de ma présence allait les salir. Ils ont dit que j'avais choisi le Mal, et que c'était tout ce que je méritais.

Le diable laissa redescendre sa main et se retourna à demi. Des visions de guerre céleste et de chute dansaient devant ses yeux. Le gamin -merde, il espérait que ses vigiles avaient vraiment vérifié sa carte d'identité- se leva.

\- Je ne vais pas vous déranger plus longtemps, Monsieur Morningstar.

\- Attendez.

Lucifer avait fait demi-tour, et fit se rasseoir l'humain sur la banquette en lui saisissant l'épaule, dans un geste qui le surprit lui-même.

\- Comment vous appelez vous ?

\- Nikola. Nikola Ramsay.

\- D'accord. Nikola, je suis le diable, pas un monstre. Il est deux heures du matin. Vous n'avez pas d'endroit où dormir… Vous pouvez rester ici.

Nikola écarquilla des yeux qui commençaient à refléter des vapeurs d'alcool.

\- Je ne vais pas vous sauter dessus, continua le diable en se resservant un whisky. Je vais retourner avec Maze, au club. Je n'ai pas très sommeil. Mais juste pour que vous sachiez, quel que soit votre choix, les humains ne vont pas en enfer parce qu'ils sont gays. Ce n'est pas un critère, sinon, j'aurais Freddy Mercury à disposition, et il y aurait eu de la bonne musique, là en bas. Vous n'avez rien fait de mal. Votre famille en revanche, est un ramassis d'hypocrites, qui invoquent mon Père pour justifier leur comportement et leurs préjugés, sans se soucier des vies qu'ils détruisent. Ne vous y trompez pas : en vous jetant dehors, ils vous ont libéré. Vous n'étiez pas à votre place avec eux. Vous n'auriez jamais pu être vous-même.

Lucifer avala une gorgée de whisky. La haine suintait dans ses paroles, mais il ne se rendit pas compte qu'elle n'était pas vraiment destinée aux parents de Nikola. Il resservit encore un schnaps au jeune homme, machinalement, sans réfléchir un instant à la différence entre leurs deux constitutions, humaine et surnaturelle. Il se rassit sur la banquette du piano, attentif.

\- J'ai essayé d'être normal. Vraiment, reprit doucement Nikola. Par tous les moyens. Tous. On leur livre tout, on se rend vulnérable, et ils s'en servent pour vous détruire, en prétextant vous guérir. Mais on ne change pas. Jamais vraiment. On reste bloqué dans une bataille permanente, qu'on est voué à la perdre. Mais vous… Vous êtes bien placé pour savoir… Pourquoi Dieu me laisse-t-Il souffrir ? Pourquoi ne m'a-t-Il pas fait autrement ? Pourquoi ne suis-je pas assez fort ?

\- Et vous me demandez, à moi ? répondit Lucifer, sarcastique. Vous croyez qu'Il me répond plus qu'à vous, quand je Lui demande ?

\- Ça suffit, poursuivit l'humain, et une brûlure suintait dans ses paroles. J'en ai assez d'attendre une réponse qui ne viendra jamais. J'en ai marre de souffrir. J'en ai marre, de me détester. J'en ai marre, d'être jugé. Il faut que je me rende à l'évidence : Je suis différent. Je l'ai toujours été. Le seul moyen pour moi d'espérer m'en sortir, c'est de l'assumer. Le meilleur moyen d'assumer, c'est de me jeter à l'eau… Et de passer à l'acte. Je veux tout jeter aux orties, alors autant le faire à fond. Voilà pourquoi vous, même si vous ne faites que prétendre être le diable... Je vais faire semblant d'y croire. Pour le symbole. Pour faire un pied de nez aux dogmes qui ont dirigé toute ma vie.

Il s'envoya le troisième shooter en une unique gorgée, en regardant Lucifer droit dans les yeux, et la lueur d'insoumission qui s'y trouvait le rendait décidément plus que désirable. Lucifer termina son whisky plus posément, et reposa le verre sur la surface noire et lisse du couvercle du Stenway.

\- Tant que vous ne déclenchez pas de guerre, vous ne pouvez pas aller bien bas » répondit-il.

Il glissa sa main derrière la nuque de Nikola, guettant dans ses yeux la lueur d'un acquiescement. Très doucement, il l'attira à lui, et ils reprirent les choses là où ils les avaient laissées en bas.

Nikola pleura un peu. Avant, pendant _et_ après, en fait. Ce fut plus doux-amer qu'amusant, plus furieux que léger, mais ce n'était pas important. Personne n'était là pour regarder, et Lucifer savait bien que se rebeller pouvait être douloureux. Même pour un humain.

* * *

;/;

* * *

Les courbes sensuelles de la beauté qui leur faisait face émoustillait indéniablement Lucifer, et Mazikeen, à présent dépourvue de son visage infernal, devait admettre qu'elle était également sensible au charme d'ensemble dégagé par la carrosserie, et ce, malgré, ou peut-être plutôt grâce à son âge.

L'engin, une BMW 507 grise décapotable, rareté de ce côté-ci de l'atlantique, arracha au diable un de ses « Hello » langoureux qu'il réservait d'ordinaire à ses futures conquêtes humaines de chair de d'os. Il ne put résister à l'envie de laisser courir ses doigts sur l'aluminium étincelant du capot, se mirant dans les chromes, appréciant d'un œil connaisseur les piqûres sur le cuir des sièges. Dans sa barbe, il commença à marmonner les caractéristiques techniques du moteur, et Maze soupira, alors qu'il tentait de l'intéresser aux des deux carburateurs Zenith double corps en les comparant au contenu de certains décolletés.

« Tu savais qu'Elvis en avait eu une ? Demanda-t-il, pour la forme. Il prenait les virages comme un sagouin. C'était presque de la maltraitance.

Maze haussa les épaules. L'amour de Lucifer pour les beaux engins restait pour elle une énigme totale. Elle appréciait la vue, mais ça s'arrêtait là. Elle préférait de loin le galbe des autres conquêtes potentielles du diable.

\- Pourquoi on n'irait pas plutôt là-bas en volant ? Demanda-t-elle, provocatrice. On gagnerait du temps. On éviterait les embouteillages.

\- Maze, déclara Lucifer, les ailes, c'est comme les mains. Moins on s'en sert, meilleur c'est.

Et sur ces paroles bien senties, il regarda fixement le volant d'une manière on ne peut plus séductrice. Sans autre forme de procès, et à l'instar de la Corvette, la belle allemande se mit à ronronner au quart de tour. Il adressa une petite prière d'excuse à sa régulière, à voix basse, lui promettant que ce n'était qu'un coup d'une fois, avant de s'installer au volant. Il tapota le siège à sa droite, invitant Mazikeen à y prendre place, ce que celle-ci fit en levant les yeux au ciel.

Dès leur disparition du centre de la Terre, Maze avait pu sentir un regain d'énergie le parcourir. Il était devenu visiblement moins taciturne. Arrivé à Los Angeles, il avait recouvré une relative bonne humeur, commençant par fouiller une de ses innombrables planques pour remplir la flasque dissimulée sous sa veste d'un scotch sympathique, s'enfilant au passage le reste de la bouteille en bavardant comme une pie, et ranger quelques cigarettes cubaines dans sa poche de poitrine.

Maze devait se l'avouer, elle aussi se sentait mieux. Comme si on venait de lui ôter un poids des épaules. Inexplicable. Elle avait toujours été contente de débuter une excursion terrestre, mais également contente de rentrer à l'issue de celle-ci. C'était bien la première fois qu'elle était _soulagée_ de monter.

Le bruit du moteur grimpa de quelques tons alors que démarrait la nouvelle acquisition du diable. Elle était décapotable, bien sûr, inutile de le préciser, et Mazikeen comprit pourquoi il en faisait une obligation dès leur sortie du parking. Ce qui était surprenant, c'était qu'elle ne l'ait pas compris plus tôt.

Les rayons du soleil la frappaient directement, et réchauffaient sa peau, pénétraient l'épiderme, caressaient chaque follicule pileux, lui donnant curieusement la chair de poule dans un paradoxe improbable. Le vent fouettait son visage… Pourquoi trouvait-elle cela _agréable_ ?

Trouvait-elle vraiment l'obscurité infernale tout à coup… trop sombre ? L'air trop lourd ?

Brutalement, elle fut tirée de sa rêverie par un coup de coude de Lucifer, qui la dévisageait d'un air bizarre. Elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait fermé les yeux, et qu'ils étaient déjà presque aux portes de la ville. Il parlait dans le vide depuis probablement plusieurs minutes.

Merde.

C'était vrai, l'alcool terrestre, le sexe, n'avaient rien à voir avec les équivalents infernaux, mais elle n'avait jamais pensé ça du _vent_. Elle se rendit compte qu'elle aurait accueilli avec la même avidité la pluie, ou même cette foutue neige canadienne glacée. Tout sauf la cendre. Elle se souvint de l'odeur de l'enfer sur le corps de Charlotte Richards, qu'elle avait trouvé jadis si désirable, et réalisa que ça ne l'aurait plus attiré le moins du monde.

-Maze ?

-Tu as évité le Lux ?

La diversion fonctionna, et il changea de sujet. Il avait refusé de dire pourquoi, mais le vol de la BMW avait pour but express de ne pas passer par sa boîte de nuit chercher la Corvette. Il avait donné des instructions claires avant le départ : Pas de contacts avec les amis restés sur Terre. Présence secrète. Retour rapide.

Maze ne voyait toujours pas très bien pourquoi elle était soudainement tenue d'obéir, après qu'il ait encore plusieurs fois répété qu'elle n'était plus liée par son serment. Mais elle n'allait pas le lui rappeler. Pour le moment.

Lucifer semblait estimer l'affaire presque dans le sac, à peu près certain de qui avouerait le meurtre de Nikola Ramsay, et Maze devait avouer que ce petit périple ressemblait pour le moment à ce que devrait être tout périple terrestre : Profiter des petites choses en traquant une personne qui le méritait. Il ne manquait plus qu'un peu de sexe, mais ça pourrait toujours venir…

Il fallut trois bonnes heures pour gagner, dans les embouteillages matinaux, la sortie de Los Angeles, puis la campagne attenante : Les plantes grasses, le soleil, les cigales… Une débauche de stimuli qui frappait les sens. Les couleurs chatoyantes frappaient la rétine, éblouissantes. Maze les trouvait habituellement sursaturées, trop intenses, mais elle se rendit compte qu'elles lui avaient _manqué._

Incroyable. Elle commença à se demander si quelque chose clochait chez elle, et fut forcée de constater qu'elle ne pouvait répondre.

;/

Ils trouvèrent l'adresse.

C'était une maison modeste, faite de bois, d'aspect plutôt ancien. De la poussière s'était fixée sur les vitres mal lavées. On y sentait une vieille odeur d'humain sale. Impossible de voir quoi que ce soit à l'intérieur. Au milieu de la nature californienne, l'endroit semblait incongru. Abandonné.

Lucifer sonna à la porte. N'obtenant aucune réponse, il crocheta la serrure.

L'intérieur était en aussi mauvais état que l'extérieur. La poussière recouvrait presque tout, mais on pouvait distinguer des endroits où elle était absente, sur la table, sur certains trajets au sol, qui attestaient d'une présence. Maze nota également les crucifix fixés aux linteaux des portes. Comme si ça pouvait avoir un quelconque pouvoir sur elle, ou sur le diable…

-Qu'est-ce que tu en penses, Maze ? Tes réflexes de chasseuse de primes te reviennent ?

-Il y a quelqu'un qui vit ici, fit-elle en montrant les traces de passage. Quelqu'un de pas très soigneux. Mais de là à dire où il est… Je dirais que le plus sûr, c'est d'attendre. La poussière se serait redéposée si les passages n'étaient pas très réguliers.

Lucifer acquiesça. Il repéra un fauteuil dans un coin sombre, visiblement utilisé car non-recouvert de poussière, et s'y installa.

-Eh bien dans ce cas, attendons, déclara-t-il.

Ils prirent la pose traditionnelle, Lucifer dans le fauteuil, Maze apportant un tabouret pour prendre place dans son ombre, silencieuse. Le diable sortit finalement deux cigarettes cubaines de sa poche de poitrine, et entreprit de les allumer, avant d'en tendre une à sa comparse.

Et ils attendirent.

* * *

;/;

* * *

Le commissariat débordait d'activité dans la fin de cette chaude journée d'été, et les donuts apportés par Ella Lopez pour marquer la pause de cette fin d'après-midi disparurent comme par magie, chacun tentant de dévorer le sien rapidement, avant que le glaçage ne fonde.

Ella avisa, assez rapidement, Chloé Decker et Daniel Espinoza qui discutaient autour de quelques documents, et les écouta quelques instants, s'insérant dans la conversation en présentant son paquet. Dan se servit d'un beignet aux couleurs arc-en ciel tandis que Chloé dédaignait les pâtisseries pour se concentrer sur son café.

-L'appel ça ne donnera rien, énonça Chloé en montrant du doigts ses relevés. Ça vient d'un téléphone prépayé, acheté dans une boutique du quartier où se situe le motel. Il n'y aura pas de caméras, et je peux parier que le vendeur sera victime d'amnésie sélective… Ils n'aiment pas trop la police là-bas.

\- Moi j'ai, l'adresse. Mark Smith. Il habite sur les hauteurs, un peu en dehors de L.A., mais toujours dans notre juridiction, répondit Dan.

\- D'accord, répondit Chloé. Une chance que le mari se soit souvenu du nom. On n'aura peut-être pas à attendre le compte-rendu du procès.

\- Aha ! Vous avez déjà trouvé un suspect pour notre joli garçon ? s'enquit Ella.

\- Peut-être bien, expliqua Chloé. Le mari de la victime sait pourquoi Nikola Ramsay s'est retrouvé dans ce motel : Il a reçu un appel de l'association dont il est membre, et qui s'occupe de jeunes en situation difficile. Il n'était pas de permanence ce soir-là, mais a accepté de passer prendre un ado au motel où il a été assassiné pour le ramener en famille d'accueil. C'était un piège. Mais tracer l'appel ne mène à rien.

\- Donc on confirme la préméditation…

\- Oui ! Il nous a aussi expliqué pourquoi le fameux procès avait eu lieu : Nikola Ramsay a été victime d'une sorte de mouvement sectaire évangélique. Il a été embrigadé dans une espèce de thérapie sauvage censé le débarrasser de son homosexualité, avant leur rencontre et leur mariage. Il a porté plainte après avoir réussi à s'en tirer. Ce Mark Smith était alors principal responsable. Le procès les a obligés à dissoudre l'association. Ce qui peut constituer un mobile. Ce qui m'étonne c'est qu'au vu des dates, Ramsay devait être mineur au moment où il s'est retrouvé là-dedans.

\- C'est quoi la date du procès ?

\- 2013.

\- C'est cette année-là que la Californie a commencé à surveiller et interdire progressivement ces pratiques aux mineurs, il me semble. Je le sais parce qu'on en avait parlé, avec les membres de mon église, à l'époque. Les parents poussaient leurs enfants à y aller, parfois. Je ne comprends pas comment c'est possible ! J'espère bien qu'ils seront punis. Tiens d'ailleurs si Luci…

Ella s'arrêta brusquement, mordant sa langue, alors que Dan la foudroyait du regard. Ils se tournèrent tous les deux vers Chloé, qui ne leva pas les yeux de la carte qu'elle consultait en cherchant l'adresse exacte de Mark Smith.

\- Non, il n'aurait pas aimé ces gens, dit-elle simplement.

Ella eut un soupir soulagé. Dan changea habilement de sujet.

\- Les amis mannequin dont Chloé a eu les noms ne nous ont pas vraiment aidés. Mais est-ce que tu aurais des éléments matériels exploitables, maintenant ?

\- On a trouvé quelques traces d'ADN, mais assez abîmées. J'ai un peu d'espoir qu'on arrive à en extraire l'ADN mitochondrial, mais il est possible que ce soit simplement celui de la victime. On fera une comparaison, bien sûr. Je vous donnerai les résultats dès que ça sortira !

-Bien ! Merci Ella !

Daniel coula un regard vers sa coéquipière. Elle semblait moins affectée que quelques mois auparavant. Bon. Peut-être se remettait-elle, finalement, de la disparition du crétin national. Plus dure. Plus incisive. Il trouvait cela parfait, car il n'avait aucunement envie de s'en mêler. Il avait lui-même suffisamment de problèmes à gérer pour laisser son ex-femme s'épancher sur son épaule. Il était possible, même, que cela l'incite à se remettre avec lui, et c'était certainement la pire chose à faire.

Chloé rangea quelques papiers, puis s'installa devant son ordinateur pour remplir ses dossiers. Il s'éclipsa, annonçant faire quelques recherches sur les thérapies de conversion.

Dan n'était pas vraiment plus recommandable que l'autre imbécile, il fallait être honnête.

Peut-être était-il pire, en fait.

Il garderait toujours un contact avec Chloé. Ne serait-ce que parce qu'il était le père de Trixie, et qu'ils partageraient ça, pour toujours. Mais il n'avait plus vraiment envie de son ancienne vie avec elle. Une petite vie parfaite, bien rangée. Une double vie.

Il n'avait jamais eu le courage de dévoiler son côté sombre. Elle était trop droite. Trop carrée. Il se serait senti indigne, insignifiant, à dévoiler ce qui lui faisait honte. Il avait déjà dû encaisser sa colère après les révélations de Palmetto, et ne tenait pas à réitérer l'expérience.

Que dirait-elle après avoir appris qu'il avait fait exécuter le responsable de la mort de John Decker, son père, par la mafia russe ? Et si elle apprenait pour les tueurs qui avaient failli tuer Trixie ?

La vérité, c'était qu'il restait un crétin de ripou. Se remettre avec elle le replongerait illico dans la double-vie. Il cacherait tout un pan de lui-même, et, à quelque part, elle le saurait, sans avoir besoin de paroles. C'était pour cela que tout avait capoté la première fois.

Il se demanda si elle avait finalement réalisé pour l'autre abruti. Il se demanda si elle réalisait être toujours attirée par ce genre de personne, tiraillée entre un bon et un mauvais côté. Ça avait été également le cas pour Pierce, l'Ultime pécheur. Cela rendait Dan triste : Chloé méritait mieux que des dégénérés se cachant derrière une belle apparence. Il s'incluait dans le lot.

Mais au moins pourrait-il, lui, lui épargner cela. Et se l'épargner par la même occasion : Il ne pourrait pas s'empêcher de la manipuler. De lui mentir. De se faire plus brillant, plus beau, pour lui plaire, parce qu'elle voyait toujours le meilleur des gens, et qu'il ne voudrait pas la décevoir.

Avec Charlotte, il n'avait pas eu besoin de ça. Il avait pu être lui-même. Charlotte était aussi abîmée, aussi ambivalente que lui. Il ne ressentait pas le besoin de cacher, avec elle.

Il songea encore à son envie de démission. L'idée était née après l'irruption des tueurs de Tiernann au Lux, par sa faute : Il avait utilisé ses prérogatives professionnelles pour faire tuer Lucifer, et sa fille avait failli en payer le prix fort. Il regrettait cet acte de toute son âme, mais il ne pouvait pas l'effacer. La démission aurait été une manière d'assumer ses responsabilités, mais qu'aurait-il fait d'autre ? Flic, au moins, ça le faisait manger.

Voilà pourquoi il se trouvait à ses côtés. Par défaut. Il aimait ce job, mais était-il réellement taillé pour ?

Mais les questions ne trouveraient pas de réponse. Le plus efficace, ce serait sans doute de rester dans l'action, et d'aller interroger ce Mark Smith, dès le lendemain.

Mais Dan et Chloé l'ignoraient, quelqu'un d'autre avait déjà mis la main sur lui.


	5. Chapter 5: Saint Lucifer

CHAPITRE 5: SAINT LUCIFER

Le pasteur Mark Smith huma l'odeur du tabac cubain en pénétrant chez lui. Il leva le nez et inspira fortement deux ou trois fois, avant de se diriger subrepticement vers une cache dissimulée dans les parements de bois vermoulu pour en sortir un fusil à pompe.

Lucifer laissa faire, anticipant avec impatience le moment où il presserait la détente et se rendrait compte que les balles ou la mitraille n'avaient aucun effet sur le corps invulnérable d'un immortel. C'était toujours un moment intensément satisfaisant, même si cela lui coûtait chaque fois une chemise.

Dans la pénombre, il ne bougea pas, puis tira une bouffée, s'enivrant de fumée terrestre. L'apparition soudaine de la lueur orangée au bout de la cigarette attira l'attention de l'homme, qui braqua son arme sur lui dans un mouvement coulé.

Lucifer laissa perler un sourire sur ses lèvres, puis décroisa lentement les chevilles en lançant le même « Hello » que celui qu'il avait réservé à la BMW. Il savait que l'homme le reconnaîtrait, rien qu'à la voix, et de fait, le fusil se mit à trembler. Le diable se leva, et avança dans la lumière, lâchant son mégot qu'il écrasa d'un coup de talon.

« Vous… Vous !

\- Oui, moi, Mark, susurra Lucifer. Je savais que j'avais été inoubliable.

\- Espèce de… De démon !

\- Presque, vous y êtes presque ! Mais non, désolé. Le démon est juste derrière, fit-il en pointant Mazikeen du pouce

\- Sortez de chez moi !

\- J'ai bien peur que cela ne puisse être possible, pas tout de suite, du moins. Pas avant que vous n'ayez avoué votre péché… Parlez !

\- Je… Vous savez très bien mon plus grand péché, démon ! Vous m'avez perverti à vos pratiques infâmes !

\- Oh non, pas encore, marmonna Lucifer d'un air las… Je le répète, le démon, c'est Maze, là-bas, et pour la dernière fois, vous n'irez pas en enfer pour avoir couché avec moi. Il y a quantité d'humains qui n'y vont pas, alors que connais tous leurs orifices. Ça n'a juste rien à voir. Je parle du meurtre de Nikola Ramsay.

\- Que… Nikola est mort ?

Lucifer inclina la tête de côté. Aurait-il mal jugé ? Ça n'aurait pas été la première fois qu'il s'emballait dans une hypothèse, et il lui faudrait être prudent en l'absence de l'inspectrice, de ne pas se laisser aller à châtier le mauvais coupable… Il se demanda ce qu'aurait fait Chloé, et décida de laisser développer le mortel momentanément.

L'humain abaissa son fusil, recula de deux pas, et s'assit sur une chaise, lourdement. L'affect semblait sincère, pour autant que Lucifer puisse en juger, sans tenir compte du fait que cet imbécile tenait son identité réelle presque sur le bout de la langue, ce qui, en général, faisait passer aux mortels l'envie de dire des mensonges.

\- Ça vous peine réellement ? Après ce qu'il vous a fait ?

\- Je lui ai pardonné ; Je lui ai pardonné, car il s'est égaré. C'était quelqu'un de bien. Il avait fait tellement d'efforts, il avait réussi à atteindre une sorte d'équilibre… Et puis il vous a rencontré. C'est votre faute, s'il a changé, engeance ! C'est vous qui êtes responsable de la fermeture du centre, et de notre déchéance à tous ! Les portes du Paradis nous seront fermées à tout jamais par votre faute ! Vous êtes le diable en personne !

\- Voilà, vous voyez, quand vous voulez, dit-il d'une voix doucereuse, qui cachait mal sa rage. Bingo, Maze, il vient de gagner au Qui-est-ce en trois coups ! Sûr que la progéniture de l'inspectrice ne fait pas mieux !

Il remarqua dans un recoin de sa conscience la passivité curieuse de Maze, son absence à ses côtés, alors qu'elle aurait dû se trouver à moins de cinq centimètres, tout excitée par la curée qui s'annonçait, mais la colère le saisissait si fort qu'il ne pouvait y accorder aucune forme d'importance. Sa main rencontra soudainement le cou de l'humain, et il le souleva, le plaquant contre le mur, se riant du coup de fusil à pompe qui partit, étoilant sa chemise de soie. Sa voix gronda, remontant des tréfonds de sa gorge dans un grognement rageur, grimpant progressivement les marches d'une agressivité sans équivoque.

\- Trêve de plaisanterie… Vous voulez savoir ? Je suis persuadé qu'effectivement, nous nous retrouverons bientôt, vous et moi, entre quatre petits murs bien lisses et très noirs, dans un endroit plus chaud… Mais pas pour ce que vous pensez. Quel âge avaient-ils, les plus jeunes ? 12 ? 13 ans ? Qu'avez-vous éprouvé quand vous les faisiez ramper dans la boue en leur criant qu'ils étaient des dégénérés ? Qu'ils devaient faire une croix sur toute relation, car ils étaient pourris de l'intérieur ? C'était amusant, les exorcismes où ils n'étaient consentants qu'au début, quand ils ne savaient pas ce qui se passerait, et qu'à la fin, ils étaient juste pétrifiés de terreur ? Quand vous vous êtes rendu compte que plusieurs d'entre eux avaient mis fin à leurs jours, qu'est-ce que votre âme vous a crié, à l'intérieur ? Combien en avez-vous brisé ?!

Mark Smith ne répondit pas et se contenta de trembler.

\- Je suis curieux de savoir, poursuivit Lucifer plus calmement, la motivation qui anime une vermine telle que vous, alors, dites-moi, que désirez-vous ?

La tension s'installa entre eux alors que le pouvoir du diable se déversait sur Mark Smith, avec toute sa puissance, faisant remuer ses lèvres malgré lui, jusqu'à ce qu'il se libère enfin :

\- Je… Je veux être normal. C'était pour les aider ! Pour les sauver !

\- Vous êtes pitoyable, répondit Lucifer, dégoûté, tandis que le mortel accusait sa perte totale de contrôle, et que l'emprise divine se relâchait. Vous vous détestez pour ce que vous êtes, en pensant être un monstre, et vous finissez par le devenir. Au fond, tout au fond, vous ne ressentez pas un mot de ce que vous affirmez quand vous leur dites que vous êtes guéri, que c'est possible, et vous le savez. Rappelez-moi, j'ai oublié… De quoi l'enfer est-il pavé, déjà ?

Il laissa flasher son visage démoniaque une courte fraction de seconde, se délectant de la terreur qui prenait place dans les muscles tétanisés, alors que le mortel comprenait, jusque dans ses chairs, qu'il était damné.

\- Laissez-moi décider de votre châtiment, poursuivi Lucifer d'un ton soudainement plus badin… Vous voulez être normal, c'est ça ? Nous allons vous exaucer, dans ce cas. Permettez-moi de vous représenter… Maze ! Elle vient des tréfonds de l'enfer, et adore les humains. Tous les humains. Sous absolument toutes leurs coutures. Elle vient d'émerger des enfers, où elle a boudé tous ses co-démons, parce que le sexe est tellement meilleur par ici ! Vous voulez faire ça avec une femme ? Je vous garantis que vous ne verrez plus jamais les femmes de la même manière ! Maze, il est à toi !

\- Désolé, Lucifer, je passe mon tour.

Cette simple phrase suffit à faire retomber la colère, affleurant encore sous la surface, pour laisser place à la stupéfaction la plus totale.

\- Qui êtes-vous et qu'avez-vous fait de Maze ? demanda le diable, dans un phrasé rapide.

\- J'en ai marre de faire le sale boulot. Je me casse. Débrouille-toi avec cet imbécile.

\- Heuu… Maze ? Enfin ça ne marchera pas, avec moi, le châtiment ne sera pas approprié !

Il lâcha l'humain, et courut à la suite de Mazikeen, puis, se ravisant brutalement, se retourna vers l'humain, en levant l'index, le désignant, parlant d'une voix curieusement hésitante.

\- Heu… Excusez-moi. On continuera bien sûr cette conversation quand vous serez mort, si vous le voulez bien... A très bientôt ! »

Il sortit en claquant la porte, sans prêter plus d'attention à l'homme, médusé.

A l'extérieur, il faillit se faire renverser par la délicate beauté gris métallisé de la BMW, conduite par sa démone qui ne l'était pas moins. Belle, bien évidemment, car la délicatesse semblait totalement étrangère à chacun de ses gestes. Elle pila brusquement, et le diable reçut le pare-chocs dans les genoux, avec heureusement peu de force, ce qui évita un accroc à la décapotable. Il se coula rapidement dans le siège passager, passant par-dessus la portière, s'accrochant aux chromes alors que Maze appuyait déjà sur le champignon, à peine son pied eut quitté le sol.

Il hésita quelques instants avant de dire quoi que ce soit, dévisageant, sidéré, le profil fermé et rageur de sa démone préférée, se demandant encore ce qu'il avait bien pu faire pour la froisser.

« Maze ? Couina-t-il finalement. Mais qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

Elle pila d'un coup, et il serait passé par le pare-brise, s'il ne s'était pas accroché de toutes ses forces angéliques au siège, regrettant d'un coup ne pas avoir passé sa ceinture de sécurité. La voiture laissa derrière elle quatre traces noires sur le bitume, marquant de la gomme de ses pneus le ruban d'asphalte.

-Pourquoi c'est moi qui devrais faire le sale boulot ?

-Mais… Je croyais te faire plaisir ? La dernière fois que tu as senti la chair humaine terrestre pour la première fois du séjour, tu ne pouvais plus te tenir ! Tu avais même oublié de le torturer tellement tu voulais le sauter ! Et il était moins avenant, laisse-moi te le rappeler ! En plus, là, c'est un pasteur ! Quoi de plus drôle ?

Elle serra les dents, et les articulations de ses doigts devinrent blanches autour du volant.

-Ouais, c'est vrai. J'ai fait ça, siffla-t-elle. Mais j'ai plus envie.

-Mais pourquoi ?

\- J'en ai aucune idée.

Les doigts de Lucifer tapotèrent un instant sur le cuir savamment piqué du siège.

\- Tu m'inquiètes, Maze, ajouta-t-il, songeur.

\- Ouais. C'est réciproque, tu sais.

\- Tu as vraiment changé, c'est ça ? Poursuivit-il sans faire attention à la réponse. Je savais que ce petit récital à Eve, c'était nouveau. Wonderwall, hein ? Pas The eagle flies alone ?

\- Faut croire.

Le diable soupira d'un air un peu ennuyé.

\- C'est déjà assez difficile de comprendre comment moi, je change, alors si tu t'y mets aussi…

\- Je t'emmerde.

\- J'y songe… Ça me gêne, mais… Linda ne sait pas que tu m'as accompagné. Tu as disparu souvent, pour des périodes de plusieurs mois, durant notre séjour sur Terre… Tu pourrais… Rester évasive et prétendre ne pas savoir où je suis.

\- Tu voudrais… Que je discute avec Linda ? Et rester planqué ?

\- Quelque chose comme ça. Si ça peut aider à retrouver une Maze fonctionnelle. Ça aide, non ? Ça m'aide, moi. Je crois.

\- Ouais. Et toi ? Genre, t'aurais pas deux trois trucs à lui demander?

\- Non. Une idée parut soudain le frapper, et il se retourna vers Maze, un doigt levé, les yeux écarquillés, un petit sourire aux lèvres. Mais toi, tu pourrais lui parler… Et en profiter pour lui demander comment va l'inspectrice, au passage !

Maze le dévisagea longuement, partagée entre la joie de revoir Linda, et l'agacement de constater que Lucifer venait de trouver un bon prétexte pour s'autoriser à jeter un œil à son inspectrice sans en avoir l'air. Elle n'était pas dupe, elle savait que Chloé reviendrait sur le tapis, tôt ou tard. Cela faisait belle lurette maintenant qu'elle avait renoncé à détourner Lucifer de sa curieuse fixation, mais elle détestait quand il manipulait son entourage, en l'occurrence Linda, pour obtenir ce qu'il voulait. Sauf qu'il était tellement nul que ça lui sautait tout le temps à la figure. S'il voulait des nouvelles, il n'avait qu'à en demander. Ça ne lui ferait pas de mal.

Elle se demanda s'il réalisait : Il lui avait ordonné de rester discrète, mais elle n'était plus tenue d'obéir, étant donné le nombre de fois où il lui avait rappelé qu'elle n'était plus sous serment.

Elle eut un sourire mauvais, qu'il interpréta à tort comme un acquiescement, alors qu'elle souriait parce qu'elle venait de s'imaginer arroser l'arroseur, pour une fois, et démarra en trombe.

\- Maze, tu es encore pire qu'Elvis ! Protesta Lucifer. »

Elle ricana, et poussa la BMW à fond, vers leur destination.

* * *

;/;

* * *

Le cabinet du docteur Martin était ouvert. Linda, ses consultations terminées, bouclait sa comptabilité, comme à son habitude. Maze entra d'un pas conquérant.

Lucifer, un peu plus loin dans le couloir, se rapprocha subrepticement, avec l'intention à peine dissimulée d'écouter à la porte.

La décoration un peu vieillotte du cabinet, avec son papier peint vintage, les petits tableaux décoratifs, le gros canapé de tissu gris, lui donnaient un charme suranné intéressant, en raccord parfait avec la praticienne qui y exerçait : Une petite femme blonde aux courbes voluptueuses, d'une cinquantaine d'années, vêtue d'un tailleur-jupe crème. Ses lunettes carrées à la monture noire, et le discret grain de beauté qui rehaussait le coin gauche de sa lèvre inférieure, finissaient de compléter un tableau qu'on aurait pu sans hésiter qualifier de « binoclarde sexy ». Maze remarqua instantanément que sa poitrine avait gardé au moins le bonnet de volume qu'elle avait prise durant la grossesse. Au moins, bébé Charlie ne manquait de rien.

En l'apercevant, elle laissa tomber son stylo sur ses cahiers, et lui adressa un franc sourire.

« Maze ?! Mais où étais-tu ? On te croyait avec Lucifer ! »

Linda se leva d'un bloc, et, d'un pas sautillant, gênée par ses chaussures à talon, courut faire l'accolade à Mazikeen.

Maze leva brièvement son index devant sa bouche, puis désigna la porte. Linda inclina la tête, sourcils froncés. Maze saisit brutalement la clenche, ouvrant d'un coup sec et ample le battant, puis s'empara du col de la chemise du diable, le traînant dans la pièce. Il était d'une force supérieure à la sienne, mais la surprise lui fit brièvement perdre ses moyens, et elle savait qu'une fois que Linda l'aurait vu, il cesserait sa mascarade.

« Maze ! Hurla-t-il. Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Je t'avais ordonné de…

\- Je suis licenciée, tu te souviens ? Libérée de mon pacte ! Alors tu sais quoi ? Je vais parler, tu vas écouter, et ensuite, je vous laisserai tous les deux ! Parce que moi, je ne suis qu'une démone congédiée, et que tu n'as qu'à demander ce que tu veux demander directement ! »

Linda grimaça, tandis que la démone sanglée de cuir s'installait dans le canapé, poussant Lucifer pour qu'il y prenne place à son tour. Ce dernier regarda par la fenêtre, le coude posé sur l'accoudoir, le menton dans la main, avec l'envie visible d'être ailleurs.

« Bon. On vient de passer six mois terrestres en enfer. Je ne sais pas ce que lui a dans la tête, mais je sais, pour moi. Et c'est la merde. Je n'arrive plus à faire mon putain d'ancien boulot. Retourner en enfer, c'est la pire décision que j'ai jamais prise de toute ma vie.

Lucifer fronça les sourcils, et très lentement, coula un regard en coin vers sa subordonnée.

La démarche thérapeutique semblait très peu orthodoxe, songea Linda, mais avec ces deux-là, le terme même d'orthodoxe ne pouvait de toute façon pas avoir droit de cité… Le mieux était de laisser faire, en espérant qu'ils ne se jettent pas de la vaisselle à la tête avant la fin de cette séance improvisée. Elle avait bien repéré le changement discret de physionomie du diable, et le fait même qu'il soit coincé et obligé d'écouter quelqu'un d'autre, pour changer, était intéressant.

\- J'ai essayé d'arracher des ongles, de faire des castrations à vif, j'ai même épilé un pédophile velu sur tout le corps, poil après poil, poursuivit Maze. J'ai vraiment essayé de me faire plaisir… Mais tout me semble fade, sans couleurs. Je sais bien qu'on ne fait que ce que les âmes nous autorisent à faire, mais je me sens mal de le faire. Les autres commencent à voir que je tire la tronche. Tout a un goût dégeu de cendres et de souffre, alors qu'avant, j'aimais ça. Je n'ai qu'une envie depuis que je suis redescendue en enfer, c'est revenir ici. Voilà. Je ne sais pas pourquoi ça me fait ça, mais c'est très handicapant au quotidien. J'aimerais soit que ça parte, et redevenir comme avant, soit revenir ici pour de bon.

Lucifer la dévisageait franchement, à présent, et ça, c'était de plus en plus intéressant.

\- Et vous, Maze, qu'est-ce que vous préfèreriez ? Demanda Linda.

\- Moi ? Je crois que je préfèrerais ne plus retourner en enfer, tout compte fait. S'intégrer, ce n'était pas facile, mais…

\- Mais ?

\- Mais j'ai changé, voilà tout. Je ne suis plus la démone d'avant. Et si je dois être parfaitement honnête avec moi-même, je ne peux pas revenir en arrière. Et je n'en ai pas envie, en plus.

\- Donc… Pourquoi y être retournée ? Pourquoi ne pas rester, initialement ?

\- Parce que… Parce que quand Eve est partie, je me suis retrouvée toute seule, et j'étais déprimée. Vous étiez très occupés avec Charlie, et j'ai bien vu que je gênais ! J'ai pensé que ça arrangerait les choses, pour tout le monde. Et puis aussi à cause de lui, bien sûr ! S'exclama Maze en montrant du doigt Lucifer, qui sursauta.

\- Ne m'accuse pas, Maze, rétorqua-t-il, tu as été virée, je te le rappelle, personne ne te force à jouer les gardes-chiourme ! C'est fini pour toi, le serment, les histoires de Seigneurs Diaboliques ! Envole-toi ! Je ne veux plus de toi !

\- Ah oui ? Et qui garantis que tu ne vas pas te faire bouffer tout cru par tes amis Bifrons, Baal et Moloch ?

\- Ils ne vont pas me dévorer, Maze, parce que je les tiens ! Je-n'ai-pas-besoin-de-toi !

Ils restèrent un instant silencieux, et Linda frémit en interceptant l'éclat de colère des yeux du diable. C'était bien parti pour la vaisselle. Maze fit, bien sûr, comme si elle ne voyait pas l'expression sur le visage de son comparse, et continua sur sa lancée.

\- Tu sais quoi ? Je n'avais jamais compris pourquoi tu tenais tant à rester sur Terre, au début, mais maintenant, je sais : Tu t'étais usé. Au bout du rouleau. Tu as pris des vacances parce que tu as fait un foutu burn-out, et si tu crois que ça ne va pas se reproduire, tu te la mets bien profond ! Tu rêves de la surface, mais tu ne fais pas d'efforts pour essayer de régler la situation définitivement ! Je ne comprends pas pourquoi, mais ça ne te ressemble pas ! Je ne reste pas à cause de mon serment. Je reste parce je m'inquiète pour toi, malgré tes grands airs et ton caractère de cochon ! Parce que tu es mon ami !

Elle se souleva d'un coup, laissant Lucifer coi, entre colère et stupéfaction, regarda Linda, et déclara :

\- J'ai dit ce que j'avais à dire. »

Puis elle sortit en claquant la porte. Le diable retrouva son air sombre et renfrogné. Linda le laissa mariner une vingtaine de seconde, s'amusant du fait que Maze, avec le temps, devenait plus prolixe que lui.

« Qu'est-ce que vous pensez, Lucifer ?

\- Elle raconte n'importe quoi, grogna-t-il.

Linda lui jeta un regard explicite, qu'on aurait pu traduire par « à d'autres ». Il explosa.

\- Non ! Bien sûr que non ! Bien sûr que ça ne va pas ! Je déteste cet endroit, je les hais tous, les damnés, les démons, les princes-démons ! Je hais la cendre ! Je hais ces foutues colonnes d'obsidienne ! J'ai l'impression… J'ai l'impression que plus je reste, plus je me décompose… Que l'enfer me pompe, comme des petits Shadocks !

\- Pourquoi vous ne pouvez pas repartir ?

\- Vous n'aviez pas bien suivi le dernier épisode, docteur ? reprit Lucifer d'une voix faussement sarcastique. Parce que si je démissionne à nouveau, les démons vont envahir la terre ! Rugit-il. Ils vont s'incarner dans des damnés, et je ne pourrais pas les en empêcher !

\- Mhhh. Vous avez essayé de poser un jour de congé ?

\- Hein ? Le diable écarquilla les yeux, totalement pris au dépourvu.

\- Etant donné que vous êtes ici en face de moi, j'en déduis que la situation a tout de même été partiellement réglée, et vous permet de faire de temps en temps une petite excursion à la surface. Je vous rappelle que tout employé, surtout lorsqu'il a un travail qu'il déteste, peut se projeter dans son jour de congé, qu'il attend impatiemment. Il s'imagine en train de se relaxer, de faire ses activités favorites… Ce qui lui permet de retourner au travail l'esprit serein.

\- C'est complètement idiot. Je suis le diable, pas banquier.

\- Songez, monsieur le diable, que même votre Papa prend un jour de repos par semaine. Au cas où vous l'auriez oublié, chez nous, c'est le dimanche. Et je dois vous dire en toute honnêteté, que lorsqu'on travaille trop, on peut souvent corréler cela à une tentative de fuir quelque chose.

Lucifer grommela quelque chose à propos de sa famille bien trop grande. Il parut réfléchir un peu, mais Linda savait que l'idée devait faire son chemin.

\- Il faut que je vous parle d'autre chose, Lucifer, reprit Linda, redevenant plus grave. Il faut que vous alliez voir Chloé.

Elle s'attendait à une réaction spéciale. Mais pas à celle-ci. Lucifer oscilla la tête de droite à gauche, en murmurant un « nonnonnonnon » étrange. Dans son visage, il y avait de la peur. Plus que ça, de la terreur, même.

\- Je ne comprends pas… J'ai cru comprendre, quand j'ai revu Chloé que… Vous vous étiez quittés en bons termes ?

\- Oui, on peut dire ça, concéda Lucifer. Elle a accepté ce que j'étais. Ou du moins je l'espère. Et… On dirait bien qu'elle… Qu'elle soit suffisamment inconsciente pour… Pour…

\- Pour vous aimer ?

\- Oui, souffla-t-il.

\- Pourquoi cela vous fait-il peur ? Pourquoi serait-elle inconsciente ? Vous vous êtes battu toute l'année dernière pour qu'elle vous voie dans vos aspects les plus sombres. Vous vouliez qu'elle vous accepte. Vous le vouliez tellement que vous avez failli faire une dépression, puis, parce qu'elle n'avait pas été assez rapide à se remettre de la vision de votre visage diabolique, vous avez failli tout foutre par terre, et vous détruire, en voulant plaire à une ex toxique !

\- Chloé avait failli collaborer avec l'Eglise pour me faire renvoyer en enfer ! Définitivement !

\- Ne détournez pas le sujet. Pourquoi revenir en arrière, Lucifer ? Pourquoi cette peur ?

Il commença à frotter ses doigts, en insistant sur sa chevalière, et Linda l'avait déjà vu faire cela, quand il était très mal à l'aise. Ça y était : Elle le poussait quelque part.

\- Parce que… Parce que je comprends maintenant ce que ça va impliquer, si nous allons plus loin, souffla-t-il.

\- Et ça va impliquer quoi ?

Il tripota encore un peu son anneau, puis explosa :

\- Ça va impliquer qu'elle sera damnée ! Voilà ce que ça va impliquer !

\- Juste comme ça, par simple contact ?

\- C'est un peu plus compliqué, grimaça-t-il, mais ça ne fera pas une grande différence, au bout du compte.

\- Donc… Vous vous inquiétez… Pour elle.

Elle vit qu'il réalisait la chose au moment où elle le verbalisait. Dire qu'il pensait à peine six mois auparavant que sa thérapie prenait fin…

\- Je… Vous avez raison. Oui. C'est exactement ça.

\- Vous vous rendez compte du progrès que vous venez de faire ?

\- Ça ne fait pas vraiment avancer le schmilblick…

\- C'est pour ça que vous restez en enfer, constata-t-elle. C'est pour ça que vous n'avez même pas essayé de savoir si prendre un jour de congé par semaine serait simplement possible.

\- Bravo Sherlock, marmonna le diable.

\- Donc c'est encore mieux que ce que je pensais : Vous la protégez en niant vos besoins. En mettant votre bonheur dans la balance. Vous vous rendez compte que c'est le exactement le contraire de votre égoïsme habituel ?

\- Saint Lucifer, priez pour nous, lança-t-il, sarcastique.

\- C'est un piège, et vous êtes en train de tomber dedans. Lorsqu'une situation comme celle-ci se présente entre deux personnes, la seule manière de s'en sortir par le haut est d'en parler avec l'autre, et de trouver une solution qui satisfasse les deux parties.

\- Quoi, je devrais tout de suite l'enfermer dans une petite cellule de neuf mètres carrés, tapissée d'obsidienne, et appeler les démons ? Et vous êtes docteur ?

\- Ne déformez pas mes propos. Si ça doit passer au final par une rupture, si c'est ce que vous voulez, soit, mais il faut l'acter, pas laisser deviner. En attendant, vous niez vos besoins, et ceux de Chloé également. Et c'était ce dont je voulais vous parler. Elle ne va pas très bien, et je crois que votre stratégie de faire le mort pour qu'elle passe à autre chose est en train lamentablement d'échouer.

\- Occupez-vous d'elle, alors.

\- Comme vous le savez, pour que je puisse faire quelque chose, il faut que la personne accepte de me parler. Ce n'est pas le cas de Chloé. Mais à vous, elle parlera. Je ne plaisante pas. Votre manière de faire est en train de la mettre en danger.

La situation devenait périlleuse, songea Linda. La température venait de grimper dans la pièce, mais la voix de Lucifer se faisait froide, presque tranchante.

\- Un danger ? Souffla-t-il. Je refuse de croire que quoi que ce soit sur cette planète soit pire que ce qu'il y a là, en bas.

\- La solitude, tenta Linda, la certitude d'être abandonnée ?

Les yeux du diable prirent des lueurs orangées, avertissant Linda qu'elle était proche d'un point de rupture. Il ne lui ferait pas de mal. Il avait été déjà poussé plus loin. Il avait préféré démolir le mur. Néanmoins, un lent frisson de peur primale parcourut la psychologue. Ne pas se laisser démonter, se morigéna-t-elle.

\- Linda, reprit-il je vous interdis de dire à qui que ce soit que nous sommes de retour, et surtout pas à Chloé. Ni même à Amenadiel, poursuivit Lucifer entre ses dents.

\- Vous savez que nos entretiens sont confidentiels. Et ils le resteront. Y compris pour mon mari. Ce n'est pas la peine de me menacer pour cela.

Il se décomposa dans l'instant, prenant conscience de sa colère. La terreur réapparut, sourde, dans son regard.

\- Nous ne resterons de toute façon pas longtemps. Le temps de régler une petite affaire personnelle, grommela-t-il en se dirigeant brusquement vers la porte. »

Il la franchit sans se retourner, et sans la refermer. Lentement, Linda exhala la respiration qu'elle avait retenue.


	6. Chapitre 6: Le squatteur

CHAPITRE 6 - Le squatteur

L'avantage d'accumuler les placements en temps qu'immortel, ne pouvait qu'être évident : Après quelques centaines d'années, on finissait par accumuler beaucoup d'argent. Et beaucoup de placements immobiliers. Donc, beaucoup de planques, plutôt sympathiques, dans les beaux quartiers de Los Angeles.

Lucifer fit quelques pas dehors sur la terrasse. Installée sur les hauteurs, la villa dominait le paysage. La vue était à couper le souffle, et ça avait toujours été son premier critère lors d'un achat. L'horizon sans limites de l'océan se dessinait en contrebas, rencontrant un ciel céruléen dans une embrassade où le soleil dardait ses ultimes rayons. Les nuages épars reflétaient des roses et des ocres pastel. On sentait l'odeur des eucalyptus. Il resta là.

Rester dehors et réfléchir, ce n'était pas trop son truc, habituellement. Il n'aimait pas ce à quoi il finissait par songer, en général. Mais au sortir des enfers, de son obscurité, de ces mois déprimants où la seule couleur en vue était le noir, ce genre de vision restait une bouffée d'oxygène. Même le bruissement parfois agaçant des cigales était le bienvenu, en lieu et place du silence visqueux qui régnait en bas. Il avait besoin de soleil.

Linda avait comme à son habitude, mis le doigt très exactement là où ça faisait mal. C'était son métier. Ce n'était pas agréable, mais d'habitude, ça aidait. Ça finissait par aider. Il espérait que ça finirait par aider, mais il ne voyait pas comment. En vérité, elle avait entièrement raison, en mettant un nom trivial sur ce qu'il prévoyait quelques mois terrestres auparavant : Prendre des congés. Il aurait aimé revenir plus tôt. En fait, avant de recevoir le message de l'inspectrice, il comptait les jours où, le problème du prince démon contenu, il estimait pouvoir revenir. Pas encore définitivement, mais une petite pause... Bien sûr, il filerait voir Chloé, et imaginait déjà en son for intérieur toutes les choses qu'il pourrait lui faire pour peu qu'elle ait l'audace de les accepter…

Et puis il y avait eu le message. Cet affreux message.

_Quand ce sera mon heure, quand je mourrai, je veux que vous veniez me chercher. Et que vous m'emmeniez avec vous. Je veux être avec vous._

Il était resté planté sur le trône, cet horrible machin où il entendait les cris des pécheurs en permanence, juste parce que cela l'empêchait d'y penser. Les excès infernaux de son tryptique habituel ne marchaient plus, il avait essayé. Il ne lui restait plus que ça pour trouver un semblant de paix : se noyer dans la souffrance des autres.

Et quand les voix se taisaient, il s'imaginait emmenant Chloé, le jour de sa mort. Le plus probable restait qu'il n'en soit pas capable, tout simplement. Il ne choisissait pas qui allait où, et Chloé l'ignorait. Tout comme elle ignorait tout de l'enfer, et de la manière dont celui-ci fonctionnait. Mais allez savoir : une âme pure, volontaire pour finir dans les abysses… Ça n'avait simplement jamais été tenté. Aucun mortel n'avait été assez fou pour ça. Les cellules d'obsidienne ne fonctionneraient pas, si elle n'avait rien à se reprocher, en théorie. Elle pourrait probablement déambuler librement entre les cellules, comme lui ou les démons. Ça semblait vaguement possible de l'emmener. Dans son imagination dérangée, cela fonctionnait toujours, comme un horrible écho de la sculpture de Pollet. Dans la réalité, Il suffisait finalement d'essayer pour savoir.

Il n'avait pas envie de savoir.

Il avait réalisé que la situation allait se produire, quoi qu'il fasse, quoiqu'elle pense faire. Avec ou sans message, avec ou sans volonté de sa part. Elle était mortelle. Son existence durerait encore… Quoi… Quarante ? Cinquante ans ? Un peu plus avec de la chance ? Un battement de cils. Et alors… Alors soit elle aurait droit au paradis, et ils seraient définitivement séparés.

Ou bien ils tentaient le coup, et elle irait peut-être en enfer.

Et ce serait pire encore.

Ça le rendait dingue, s'il ne l'était pas déjà assez.

Voilà. Le plan de Papa. Il était inutile de faire appel à un criminel pour empoisonner l'inspectrice, ou faire quoi que ce soit pour la lui retirer. Le temps s'en chargerait. Le temps était plus simple, plus élégant, plus inexorable. Tout à fait son style. La lui faire croiser sa route, puis la lui reprendre, sans même intervenir, s'il commettait l'erreur de s'attacher... Ou la lui donner, s'il osait dire oui, mais comment aurait-il osé ? Il n'avait jamais été question de manipuler ses sentiments à elle, mais de le faire avec les siens, à lui. Lucifer avait toujours refusé d'aller au bout du raisonnement, avait nié le problème de toutes ses forces, et pourtant c'était l'évidence même. Il s'était fait avoir. Il avait vu de la lumière, comme un horrible moustique perdu dans le noir, et avait foncé se brûler vif au contact de la flamme. Il avait aimé ça. Comme un insecte, il aurait recommencé, encore et encore, même en le sachant.

Linda avait tort. La seule chose qu'il pouvait faire, c'était… Rien. C'était la moins mauvaise des solutions. Si Chloé s'était attachée à lui au point de volontairement choisir l'enfer, la seule manière pour elle de se détacher, c'était de le croire perdu. De le croire redevenu cette horrible chose qui lui faisait tellement peur. Alors elle aurait un réflexe de sauvegarde, et elle passerait à autre chose. C'était le seul choix qu'il lui était donné de faire : Choisir de l'entraîner ou non dans sa chute. Il avait choisi.

Il finirait seul, brisé.

Ce qui était l'ultime but du Grand Connard qui osait prétendre être son père.

Ce n'était pas comme s'il n'avait pas l'habitude.

Voilà, songea-t-il. Il était temps de prendre un verre. Un verre de vrai alcool terrestre. Ou plutôt la bouteille, qui fonctionnerait mieux pour ce qu'il comptait en faire. Le soleil finissait de se coucher.

Même les couleurs étaient un peu gâchées. C'était toujours comme ça. Il sortait, appréciait le paysage, et ça finissait en eau de boudin. Comme cette fois où il avait enterré Uriel sous un magnifique arbre centenaire, et qu'il avait fini par jouer cette horreur de Metallica, qui était sortie toute seule de ses doigts sur les touches du piano. Il ne se souvenait même plus pourquoi il était sorti dans ce foutu jardin, sur ce foutu balcon.

Il retourna à l'intérieur, alluma la chaîne hi-fi sur un jazz lancinant, puis fit de même avec les deux bimbos brunes que Maze avait dégotées durant les quelques minutes où il était occupé seul avec Linda. Il s'enfila la bouteille entière en moins de vingt minutes, en commençant à entraîner les filles à danser en musique. Il mélangea ensuite tout ça avec quelques grammes d'héroïne. Au moment de partir se coucher, il posa plusieurs autres bouteilles et sachets de drogue sur la table de chevet, avant de poursuivre méthodiquement allongé ce qu'il avait commencé debout. Avec les bonus.

L'alcool, la drogue et le sexe ne marchaient plus très bien, même terrestres, même ensemble. Ça n'avait jamais fait que le griser, parfois méchamment, mais c'était souvent suffisant ; Ça ne l'était plus.

Il préférait ne pas penser sérieusement, pas encore, à la quatrième méthode, qu'il aurait appliquée avec autant de zèle qu'il sifflait les bouteilles et la drogue : Punir sévèrement un coupable.

Mais allez savoir, il y viendrait peut-être. Il suffisait de répéter la chose suffisamment rapidement pour perdre définitivement pied, et rester bloqué dans ce mélange de haine, de dégoût, et de plaisir. Il le savait. Il l'avait déjà fait, en bas, mais jamais sur Terre, pas comme ça, pas en se perdant dans la souffrance infligée à répétition. Tout était mieux, sur Terre. Ce serait sûrement pareil. Mieux que de regarder la mer ; plus efficace que toutes les drogues et tout le sexe du monde.

Le filtre du consentement des âmes n'existait pas sur Terre. Ce serait sûrement intéressant.

Quelques années auparavant, la perspective d'une punition de Papa l'aurait arrêté, mais ce n'était plus le cas. Il savait qu'Il ne réagirait pas pas plus qu'avec Caïn, pas plus qu'avec Julian Mac Caffrey. Seul le silence répondait. Cet immense, infini, silence.

Et puis, ce n'était pas comme s'il avait encore quelque chose à perdre.

* * *

;/;

* * *

Charlie, étroitement serré dans les bras immenses d'Amenadiel, s'était enfin endormi paisiblement, après avoir successivement réveillé toute la maisonnée, s'être fait baigner pour nettoyer son dos, entièrement recouvert de ses propres matières fécales, tété sa mère, et pleuré de tout son long, énervé par ses coliques incessantes, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit chargé dans la voiture.

Etonnant comment ces véhicules parvenaient à calmer les bébés, humains comme néphilims. Charlie avait regardé les lumières de Los Angeles de ses petits yeux bruns tout au long de la route, puis, insensiblement, bercé par le bruit du moteur, s'était laissé glisser dans les bras de Morphée.

Au moins, Linda parvenait à se rendormir facilement la nuit, grâce à la prolactine, disait-elle, ce qui n'était pas le cas d'Amenadiel, et il s'était logiquement porté volontaire.

Il avait pris le risque, de réveiller le bébé, un risque calculé, pour descendre de la voiture, et faire quelques pas sur la plage, avant de s'asseoir à même le sable, Charlie lové dans ses bras. Son dernier échec pour contacter Lucifer, quelques soixante-douze heures auparavant, commençait à l'inquiéter.

Au fil des mois, le diable avait répondu de moins en moins à ses sollicitations télépathiques. Tout d'abord, il y avait eu les acerbes remarques attendues, qui avaient le mérite au moins de rassurer sur sa relative bonne santé. Les messages s'étaient faits progressivement plus rares, plus lapidaires, jusqu'à totalement cesser.

Toutes les semaines, Amenadiel tentait de prendre des nouvelles, et depuis un mois, ne recevait plus aucune réponse. Ce qui ne rassurait personne, et Chloé moins que les autres.

Peut-être n'avait-elle pas tout à fait tort, en affirmant que l'enfer avait un effet délétère sur Lucifer. Peut-être effectivement ne l'avait-il jamais réalisé parce qu'il avait une part de responsabilité dans sa chute, comme elle le sous-entendait parfois, quand l'inquiétude la rendait un brin agressive.

Étrange, la manière dont il repensait sa relation avec Lucifer. Le premier mois, après son départ, Amenadiel affirmait encore que l'enfer était le domaine du diable. Qu'il y retourne était regrettable, mais il prenait, enfin, ses responsabilités, et c'était bien. Peut-être même que Père pourrait lui pardonner un jour, avec ce changement d'attitude.

Sans discuter avec Chloé, il n'aurait rien vu à redire à la situation. Mais ils avaient discuté, et Lucifer avait raréfié ses contacts, comme pour lui donner raison.

De fait, maintenant qu'il se remémorait les temps anciens, son frère n'avait pas toujours été cet imbécile arrogant, repoussant sans cesse les limites, inventant les pires blasphèmes, les pires dévoiements possibles. Toujours plus idiot, plus inventif, toujours plus grotesque. Non. Au départ, il était le Porteur de Lumière.

Amenadiel se souvenait encore de la première fois où cet ange, l'un des derniers nés, avait déployé ses ailes. A côté de celles de Samaël, celles de n'importe quel autre ange devenaient ternes et grises. Les plus blanches, les plus immenses de la création. Elles étaient le reflet des âmes, donc il devait avoir la plus pure. Avoir de tels appendices en faisait forcément le préféré de Père, tout le monde en avait convenu.

Ils avaient espéré, aussi. Les contacts avec Lui s'étaient raréfiés. Le nouveau venu devait être une sorte d'élu, un interlocuteur privilégié, pour autant se distinguer. Celui qui renouerait le dialogue et Le ferait revenir. Amenadiel en avait conçu de l'espoir, et, il devait l'admettre, une pointe de jalousie.

Ils avaient tous cru que Lucifer était le préféré, et Il n'avait rien fait pour les contredire.

Et aveuglé par la pensée que ce nouvel ange, l'élu étincelant de Père, devait se montrer reconnaissant du cadeau fait par le Créateur, Amenadiel n'avait jamais essayé de se mettre à sa place.

A quel point Samaël avait-il cru lui-même à cette jolie histoire ?

A quel moment l'espérance s'était transformée en pression ?

A quel moment certains de ses frères et sœurs avaient-ils cessé de redouter les revers répétés de Samaël pour les _attendre_, et en tirer une inique satisfaction ? Voir le plus grand, le plus beau, le plus pur, échouer là où tous échouaient ?

Finalement, le préféré de Père, n'était pas meilleur qu'eux. Samaël avait instillé le péché dans la Cité d'Argent sans même le vouloir. L'envie. L'orgueil.

A quel moment s'en était-il rendu compte ? A quel moment avait-il commencé à haïr ces frères et sœurs qui ne demandaient qu'à le voir tomber ?

A quel moment en avait-il eu assez de crier dans le vide, dans ce silence absolu, à un Père absent, qui délaissait Ses enfants ? Répondait-Il seulement de temps en temps, ou bien était-ce Ses anges qui se donnaient tout seuls des missions en pensant L'écouter ?

A quel moment Samaël s'était-il brisé en essayant trop fort ? Il en était symboliquement mort, réalisa Amenadiel, abandonnant son nom pour celui de Lucifer. Un immense gâchis.

Alors que la colère remplaçait la dévotion, son petit frère n'avait finalement jamais cessé de tenter d'attirer Son attention. Il avait juste changé de méthode. Pour obtenir autre chose que du silence, par tous les moyens, quitte à tout envoyer paître, quitte à en entraîner d'autres avec lui. Il avait fait les choses avec imagination. Avec méthode. Avec constance. Détruisant tout sur son passage, et lui avec. Faire disparaître la marque de Caïn, très récemment, consistait simplement en un essai supplémentaire…

Il s'était enfoncé les yeux grands ouverts, en pleine conscience, abandonnant chaque parcelle du Porteur de Lumière comme les peaux successives des mues d'un serpent, appelant n'importe quelle réponse, quitte à obtenir un châtiment. Le cherchait-il ?

Cela avait fini par marcher, en tout cas, et Père lui avait répondu. En le faisant brûler à la manière d'un Baumgartner sans scaphandre.

Amenadiel n'avait pas compris ce qui s'était passé ensuite. Lucifer avait continué sur sa lancée, s'était-il dit. Lui, n'avait jamais passé les portes de l'enfer, se contentant de contacts épisodiques avec ce frère, le mouton noir de la famille. La seule certitude : Il s'éloignait de plus en plus de tout ce qui avait fait de lui un ange, pour devenir autre chose. Une créature de cauchemar, assoiffée de haine, au cœur vide, maudissant la création toute entière, reléguée prudemment par Père à sa juste place : Parmi les damnés de la Terre. Chloé disait qu'il avait changé pour survivre, dans cet endroit malsain qu'étaient les enfers. Peut-être que c'était vrai.

Puis il avait pris des _vacances_, à sa manière débonnaire et provocatrice, coupé et brûlé ses ailes, comme on se débarrasse d'un poids trop encombrant. Sur cette même plage, à peu près à cet endroit. Peut-être était-ce une autre mort, encore une, étrange et lente.

En tout cas il construisait, encore, un autre Lucifer. Peut-être même qu'à la différence des précédents, celui-là devenait fréquentable. Et cette nouvelle personne en construction retournait dans cet endroit délétère.

Oui, il pouvait comprendre l'inquiétude de Chloé. Son sentiment d'injustice.

Et peut-être bien que Lucifer n'aurait jamais fait autant l'imbécile si ses frères et sœurs ne l'y avaient pas poussé.

* * *

;/;

* * *

Il était trois heures du matin quand la douleur le réveilla, et il n'avait pas encore dégrisé. Il leva son poignet devant ses yeux et constata avec étonnement que les plaies parallèles étaient revenues, depuis probablement quelques heures, dans son sommeil, au vu de l'état des draps et des croûtes qui s'étaient formées sur sa peau.

Sans comprendre, il se leva, écartant le bras de Maze, faisant grogner une des filles, titubant et pestant. Il alluma la lumière dans la salle de bains, et, s'aidant d'une serviette humide, essuya à grand mal les marques fraîches, avant d'entourer son bras blessé à l'aide d'une bande trouvée dans l'armoire à pharmacie. Il retira son peignoir taché et le laissa traîner négligemment sur le sol avant d'en enfiler un propre. Malgré la mine qu'il s'était mise, ça faisait un mal de chien.

En ce genre d'évènement, une tournée supplémentaire était de circonstance. Peut-être même pourrait-il se rendormir.

Il piqua une crise en constatant qu'il avait fini toutes les réserves d'héroïne, et les cinq bouteilles de secours. Il se refusa à aller dans un de ces minables drugstore ouvert la nuit, où l'on ne trouvait que du Jack Daniel's.

Il pensa avec nostalgie au bar du penthouse, avec sa réserve personnelle de bouteilles, et songea que, s'il volait jusque là-bas, il pourrait en taxer quelques-unes et repartir sans que personne ne le remarque. Très peu de personnes notaient que les baies vitrées pouvaient s'ouvrir de l'extérieur. La précaution avait été mise en place après avoir passé vingt-quatre heures, coincé sur le balcon, après une orgie, dans son plus simple appareil, lorsqu'un invité maladroit et désorienté par des substances illicites l'y avait enfermé par mégarde. A l'époque où il avait arraché ses ailes, bien sûr. Il avait hésité à sauter du balcon, sachant bien qu'il se relèverait de la chute, mais il n'aimait pas trop les chutes, et puis, un homme nu dégringolant tous ces étages pour se relever ensuite n'irait pas améliorer la réputation du Lux. Maze se moquait encore.

A moitié ivre, les pupilles grosses comme des têtes d'épingles, il sortit pieds nus et en peignoir dans le jardin, et, dans un état second, déploya ses machins diaboliques qui lui parurent extraordinairement lourds, ricanant à l'idée que les humains fassent tant de cas de la conduite en état d'ivresse, mais pas du vol dans les mêmes conditions. Il se promit de faire bien attention aux ponts, pour ne pas finir comme Amenadiel.

Au loin, en contrebas, il devinait déjà la silhouette du Lux, en tout petit. Un saut de puce, et c'était fait. Ni vu ni connu. La descente risquait d'être un grand moment de fun. Une belle, grosse, idiotie, c'était dire comme il fallait la faire.

Il décolla d'un coup, sans préavis, réaligna plusieurs fois son horizon, et plana au-dessus de Los Angeles, effrayant au passage quelques pigeons.

Il ne remarqua pas la silhouette de Mazikeen, qui réveillée par le raffut, était venue voir ce qui se passait. Elle suivit du regard le diable, et forcément, devina sa destination. Elle soupira. Typique de Lucifer : Ils venaient de passer toute la journée à éviter le Lux, et il y retournait. En volant, qui plus est, alors qu'ils avaient fait la moitié des parkings de la ville pour trouver une voiture convenable. Faites ce que je dis, pas ce que je fais. Le diable n'était pas à un paradoxe près.

Crétin.

Elle fit demi-tour et retourna se coucher.

S'il ne revenait pas d'ici demain matin, elle irait chasser toute seule. Elle aussi avait apprécié la compagnie de Nikola Ramsay, sous toutes ses coutures, et aurait bien aimé attraper l'enfoiré qui l'avait expédié en enfer. Et si elle le trouvait avant Lucifer, ça lui ferait les pieds.

* * *

;/;

* * *

Il atterrit sur le balcon du penthouse en titubant, se rattrapa brusquement au garde-fou pour ne pas basculer en arrière, et entreprit, une fois son équilibre rétabli, de rétracter ses ailes. L'une. Puis l'autre. L'air frais l'avait aidé à reprendre quelque peu ses esprits, mais il faillit se tromper de côté en cherchant à faire coulisser les panneaux de la baie vitrée vers l'intérieur.

Il esquissa un pas de danse en pénétrant dans son antre, scrutant d'un air évaluateur l'état des lieux. L'éclairage du bar était allumé, et cela l'intrigua. Cela aurait dû être coupé.

Il tiqua en remarquant la fine couche de poudre blanche à peine perceptible sur la table basse. Posant son doigt pour la faire adhérer par capillarité, il la lécha, et dut se rendre à l'évidence : quelqu'un avait tapé dans ses réserves de coke. Il leva immédiatement les yeux vers le bar, éclairé de l'intérieur, et nota la disparition de plusieurs bouteilles, et pas des moindres.

Bordel, s'il retrouvait le responsable de ce chantier, il lui réserverait un sort auprès duquel l'enfer passerait pour un camp de vacances.

Il y eut un bruissement sur sa gauche, et, pivotant dans un ricanement, il distingua une silhouette couchée dans son lit –On squattait même son lit ?-, la dernière bouteille de Hakushu single malt trônant bien en évidence sur la table de chevet. Bon. Au moins il tenait le coupable. Qui méritait sans aucun doute une bonne petite punition.

Il avança d'un air conquérant mais pas très droit, se rattrapant à moitié au bar, butant dans les pieds du piano, étouffant un cri quand son petit orteil se tordit autour de l'angle traître du Stenway. La douleur le cueillit par surprise. Il parvint de justesse à éviter de se rattraper au clavier en plaquant sa paume sur le capot d'un noir miroitant, et retint ses jurons en aplatissant son autre main sur sa bouche. Il sautilla deux ou trois fois en se tenant le pied, serrant les dents.

Merde, s'il avait mal… S'il avait mal, _dans son corps invulnérable_… Ça voulait dire que…

Il se décala rapidement pour ne pas apparaître dans le champ de vision de la personne qui occupait son lit, soudainement dégrisé par l'adrénaline, retenant son souffle. Il guetta le bruit d'une respiration, et finit par la percevoir. Lente, profonde, un peu trop sonore, de quelqu'un qui venait de bien profiter de son excellent whisky japonais. Le raffut n'avait pas perturbé son sommeil, visiblement. _Arigato_.

A pas de loup, il avança, doucement, faisant glisser sa paume sur les motifs antiques gravés dans les parements qui menaient à la mezzanine, pour assurer ses pas encore embrumés d'alcool. Il tâta précautionneusement les marches de ses orteils avant de les gravir, une à une, se tenant dans l'angle le plus sombre de l'escalier.

Elle gisait, allongée de tout son long en plein milieu de l'immense lit, et parvenait presque à réaliser l'exploit de l'occuper entièrement. Ses mains dissimulées sous l'oreiller, qu'elle serrait, elle ronflait à moitié, la bouche ouverte, les draps recouvrant sa taille. Il réalisa qu'elle portait une de ses chemises, avec probablement rien dessous, et fut soudain à deux doigts de lui sauter dessus, à moitié pour sauver le vêtement, et à moitié pour… Tout le reste.

Il se perdit, une bonne dizaine de minutes, accoudé au mur, dans la contemplation de son visage paisible, endormi, de ses lèvres pleines, de son corps lascif, rêvant de la réveiller, et de voir ce qui s'ensuivrait. Il ne se souvenait pas qu'elle fût si belle. Ça faisait six mois qu'il ne l'avait pas vue. Des années.

Il remarqua les petits sachets de coke à côté de la bouteille, et son cerveau se bloqua en tentant de faire entrer « alcool », « cocaïne » et « inspectrice » dans la même phrase. Il l'avait déjà vue ivre, et pas qu'une fois, mais de manière très exceptionnelle, toujours entourée d'amis, et elle évitait de répéter la chose durant des mois, ensuite, un peu honteuse. Pas seule. Pas en répétant la chose, ce qui était le cas actuellement, vu le trou dans le bar. Pas avec ce genre de mélange.

Ils venaient tous deux de faire la même chose, réalisa-t-il, et cela le troublait.

Sans bruit, à regret, il se retira, repassa par la baie vitrée, et refermant la porte-fenêtre, regarda la rue, en bas. Il était mal à l'aise, mais ne comprit pas pourquoi. Prenant à nouveau son envol, il chercha un endroit où il pourrait se poser, au calme.

Il atterrit sur la plage.

Foutue plage. Trop de nature. Trop de moyens de réfléchir. Action.

Sans préavis, il enfonça la main dans la poche de son peignoir, et empoigna son téléphone. Sans trop saisir pourquoi, il composa le numéro du docteur Martin.

* * *

;/;

* * *

L'avantage d'être jeune mère d'un bébé de six mois, c'était qu'on était souvent réveillée la nuit. Les magazines et les mères qui parlaient de bébés « faisant leurs nuits » dès le quinzième jour vivaient certainement dans une dimension parallèle, car Charlie se réveillait toujours mécaniquement vers minuit, et trois-quatre heures du matin. Même en le calant avec une bouillie bien tassée au dîner. Le retour d'Amenadiel s'était bien sûr soldé par un réveil, et ils avaient échangé les rôles, Linda s'occupant du bébé alors que lui partait se coucher.

Avantage : quand on était sollicitée par une urgence de nuit, on était souvent réveillée. Et depuis que Linda avait revu Lucifer, elle savait qu'il y en aurait.

Étrange comme le diable avait eu une incidence salvatrice sur sa vie personnelle : depuis qu'elle le soignait, elle ne donnait plus son numéro personnel aux patients. Lucifer s'en était un peu trop servi, et l'avait littéralement vaccinée contre cette pratique, déconseillée dès l'école, mais qu'en grand cœur d'artichaut, elle n'avait jamais appliquée auparavant.

Elle était donc bien éveillée, Charlie calé dans les bras et scotché à sa poitrine, quand son téléphone sonna. Le nom s'afficha, mais sans regarder, elle savait déjà que c'était lui. Elle décrocha avec un allô tout de même un peu ensommeillé. Il parlait vite, et d'une voix à la fois pâteuse et enjouée.

-Bonjour docteur ! Je vous appelle pour vous informer que vous disiez n'importe quoi ! L'inspectrice va très bien ! J'ai été la voir, et tout va pour le mieux pour elle !

-Vraiment ?

-Oui, elle a l'air de vraiment s'amuser, pour une fois dans sa vie : Elle a tapé dans mes bouteilles d'alcool, elle a fait un vrai hold-up sur le bar du penthouse ! -tout va bien, je ne lui en veux même pas ! Elle a sniffé la presque totalité de ma cocaïne, mais elle n'a pas trouvé encore les réserves d'héroïne et de crack, la petite coquine ! Elle squatte même dans mon lit, c'est vrai que le sien est bien moins confortable, elle a tout compris !

Linda resta un instant bouche bée, les engrenages commençant à tourner dans sa tête. Oh, ça, c'était encore bien pire que ce qu'elle avait envisagé.

-Lucifer… Vous lui avez parlé ? Vraiment ?

-Eh bien… Pas exactement. Mais j'ai observé ce qu'elle faisait, et sa vie a l'air par-faite !

-Ok. Ce que vous me décrivez ici, c'est un peu… Comme votre vie à vous, non ?

-Oui, tout à fait, donc elle ne peut pas se tromper, elle va vraiment s'a-mu-ser !

-Bon. Je ne voulais pas encore aborder ce point parce que… Eh bien parce qu'en tant que créature divine, vous n'êtes sujet ni aux dépendances physiques, ni aux MST, et que, au vu de votre fortune personnelle, vous ne risquez pas de vous ruiner non plus… Mais… Votre existence d'excès vous a-t-elle réellement rendu heureux ?

-Clairement.

-Est-ce que vous pensez que cela rendra Chloé heureuse ? Que c'est dans son caractère de faire ce genre de chose ?

-Je le pense. Enfin ce n'est pas dans son caractère, je vous l'accorde, mais elle se sentira mieux après. Bon, sur ce, je vous laisse, j'ai un meurtrier à attraper !

Il planta Linda là, raccrochant brusquement.

Elle grommela. Typique. Une conversation sans queue ni tête. Elle pariait qu'il ne savait même pas vraiment pourquoi il avait composé ce numéro.

On aurait pu prendre Lucifer pour un narcissique type, et elle l'avait fait, au début. Mais, comme pour beaucoup de choses avec lui, c'était plus compliqué. Impossible jusqu'à présent de savoir exactement comment il s'était construit lorsqu'il s'était appelé Samaël, mais il était capable d'empathie. Ce qu'il en faisait… C'était une autre affaire. Le discours qu'il venait de tenir, ça évoquait une empathie qui venait se heurter à un élément auquel il ne souhaitait pas encore toucher. Comme par exemple ses addictions. Et quand Lucifer ne voulait pas toucher à un problème, il le niait.

Donc en décryptant, cela voulait dire qu'il percevait parfaitement le profond malaise intérieur que pouvait éprouver Chloé, sauf que l'admettre aurait remis le problème de son propre fonctionnement sur le tapis. De son malaise, à lui.

Restaient les éléments tangibles, les faits. Il avait appelé à trois heures trente du matin. Avait décrit précisément et à sa propre initiative ce qu'il avait observé, avec, chaque fois, mise en évidence d'éléments objectivement alarmants correctement ciblés. Enrobés d'une couche de « tout va bien ».

Cet appel était un foutu appel au secours.

Occupez-vous-en, docteur, je ne sais pas quoi faire.

Linda soupira, et sortit un document de son bureau : Une demande d'internement. Elle le contempla longuement, puis le remplit, et le signa, en espérant ne pas devoir s'en servir.

Lucifer allait forcément finir par comprendre. Mais elle ne comptait pas lui donner l'occasion d'être trop lent.


	7. Chapitre 7: Quand on parle du diable

Grâce à son sens de l'observation aiguisé, un recoin du cerveau de Chloé Decker nota la présence des traces de pneus, à la lisière de son inconscient, mais elle n'analysa pas vraiment la chose sur le moment. En revanche, elle constata immédiatement, avec inquiétude, que la porte d'entrée de la maison de Mark Smith était entrouverte.

Sans bruit, elle fit deux signes de mains à Dan tout en tirant son arme, inclinant le canon vers le bas, en position d'attente. Son coéquipier dégaina à son tour et ils se communiquèrent en silence le protocole de sécurité. Elle attendit le signal de Dan avant de pousser le battant, rapidement, sans bruit, visant alternativement les angles morts de Dan en premier lieu alors qu'il visait les siens.

Il y avait des traces dans la poussière, de plusieurs types de chaussures, et une odeur de tabac, qu'elle avait déjà sentie auparavant, sans parvenir à mettre le doigt sur ce souvenir. Ils progressèrent rapidement, sans rencontrer âme qui vive, jusqu'au salon.

Chloé avisa en un simple coup d'œil un homme, prostré, affalé dans un coin, puis un fusil à pompe, traînant un peu plus loin, une cartouche percutée sous la table. Visant l'homme, elle s'assura de l'absence d'autres individus, avant de se pencher pour ramasser l'arme, tandis que Dan la couvrait. Le personnage ne semblant pas menaçant, ils finirent l'inspection du domicile avant de revenir vers lui.

« Mark Smith ? L.A.P.D »

Il ne répondit pas. Pourtant, aucune blessure n'était visible. Il tremblait. Aucune blessure… Pas tout à fait, réalisa Chloé : l'arrière de son crâne était taché de sang, le même qui éclaboussait légèrement le placo enfoncé au-dessus de lui, à une hauteur relativement élevée. Elle constata en s'approchant une bonne éraflure, comme s'il avait été projeté avec force contre le mur, tête la première, ce qui était étonnant, vu la hauteur à laquelle plafonnait la trace.

Mais Mark Smith semblait plus psychologiquement que physiquement choqué, et cela commençait à ressembler à un tableau connu, un tableau que Chloé n'aurait jamais envisagé sans avoir elle-même constaté la présence de la signature en bas de la lettre de recommandation de la victime.

Elle se souvint soudainement des traces de pneus, de ce qu'elle avait enregistré sans le réaliser, dans un réflexe conditionné par des années d'enquêtes : Des traces assez étroites, d'un écartement inhabituel, évoquant presque une voiture de collection, au lieu du genre de gros pick-up attendu dans un endroit comme celui-ci. Les traces de pas : élégantes chaussures italiennes, et grosses chaussures cloutées. Un duo familier.

Et puis son œil perçut l'indice qui acheva de la persuader : un mégot. Elle le saisit, et en releva la marque : Une cigarette un peu haut de gamme, difficilement trouvable aux Etats-Unis, et que son principal suspect faisait illégalement importer de Cuba. Par le même réseau d'individus qui faisaient venir son fromage français de contrebande et ses sex-toys comestibles, interdits sur le territoire américain. Et allez savoir quoi d'autre.

Il était venu ici. Lucifer Morningstar était venu ici.

Elle pouvait imaginer la scène comme si elle y était : Il avait saisi Mark Smith par le cou, selon son habitude, puis l'avait soulevé d'une seule main avant de lui fracasser la tête contre le placo, probablement en lui montrant son visage diabolique, ce qui expliquait son l'état désastreux. Elle se souvint de Jimmy Barnes, lors de sa visite en psychiatrie et décida de ne pas demander confirmation à Smith. Elle savait, après tout.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? » Demanda Dan

L'homme bredouilla une explication plausible, de rats abominables dont il était phobique, d'un tir irraisonné, depuis un refuge précaire, en équilibre sur une chaise et de recul mal placé assorti, mais cela sonnait faux aux oreilles de Chloé. Il ne pouvait tout simplement pas avouer avoir contemplé le visage cauchemardesque de sa propre damnation.

Il fallut le temps que l'ambulance arrive pour que la sidération se transforme, enfin, en colère.

* * *

;/;

* * *

Sous le niveau des open-spaces se trouvait un stand de tir insonorisé. Chloé Decker y passait régulièrement s'entraîner, ce qui avait rapidement fait d'elle une des meilleures tireuses du commissariat. Il y avait une entrée sécurisée, avec un accès protégé par empreintes digitales, et le personnel pouvait s'y rendre à n'importe quelle heure du jour ou de la nuit. De même pour la salle de sport attenante avec ses sacs de frappe.

Il était trois heures du matin.

Il était parfaitement inhabituel qu'un policier utilise le stand à cette heure, mais l'inspectrice n'avait pas pu attendre le lendemain. Il fallait qu'elle passe ses nerfs, et se noyer dans l'alcool n'aurait pas été la solution appropriée. Pas cette fois.

Les coups de feu se succédèrent dans une fièvre continue, implacablement, malgré la douleur dans ses poignets en feu, à force d'encaisser le recul. Elle y fit passer la quasi-totalité de sa réserve de munitions, et évita de penser à ses dépenses du mois, car chaque projectile était payé de sa poche. Les balles, précises, se logèrent dans un espace de la taille d'un mouchoir de poche.

Puis elle rangea son matériel, et, pas encore calmée, passa dans la salle de sport et enchaîna les frappes sur les sacs. Rapidement, la sueur se mit à dégouliner le long de ses tempes et de son dos. Elle n'arrêta que lorsqu'elle constata qu'elle avait mal aux poings malgré les protections. Elle passa sous la douche, et la sueur et la colère commencèrent à se diluer dans l'eau tiède.

Elle s'était fait un sang d'encre. Merde. Elle avait somatisé pendant six mois, sur ce que Lucifer devenait, sur la manière dont il devait souffrir, en enfer. Sur sa solitude. Sur la manière injuste dont tout cela finissait, pour une fois qu'il décidait de faire ce qu'il convenait. Chaque fois qu'elle y pensait, elle s'en voulait de ne pas pouvoir l'aider. Elle s'en voulait comme jamais elle ne s'en était voulu. Elle avait failli faire des bêtises pour ça. Des grosses. Pour aller le chercher. Parce qu'une règle d'or, dans la police comme dans l'armée, était de ne pas laisser son coéquipier. Jamais. Mais au final, comme souvent avec lui, elle était à côté de la plaque. Une part d'elle était soulagée de le savoir sorti d'affaire, et une autre lui en voulait terriblement.

Il était revenu, mais pas pour elle.

Il l'ignorait volontairement.

Il lui avait déjà fait ça. A chaque fois que leur relation franchissait un palier, en fait. Dès que quelque chose de sérieux se produisait entre eux, et qu'il s'en rendait compte. Il faisait alors toujours quelque chose, de préférence spectaculairement stupide, pour revenir en arrière. Comme lui poser un lapin lors du premier rancart par exemple… Mais la chose la plus spectaculaire et stupide à la fois restait sans aucun doute Candy Morningstar, bien sûr.

Avant qu'il ne parte, elle lui avait clairement énoncé ses sentiments. Encore une fois, il avait pris peur.

Il avait simplement franchi un cap dans ses conneries : Il faisait maintenant dans le spectaculaire, le stupide ET le dangereux. Au moins, quand il était parti épouser Candy, son départ avait eu l'air prémédité, préparé, rationnalisé, bien que précipité. Un adulte choisissant de changer d'air, ou de partir régler une affaire urgente. Un imbécile incapable de gérer une relation, en somme. Pas un aller simple vers l'enfer.

Merde.

Elle baissa le regard vers son poignet gauche, recouvert de petits bracelets colorés. Elle tenta de se persuader qu'elle n'aurait jamais eu le cran. De fait, elle ne l'avait pas eu. Mais sans Trixie ? Sans les coups de fil parfois impromptus de Dan ? Sans Linda et Amenadiel qui essayaient de la contacter tous les mercredis, sans qu'elle ne décroche ? Et même avec ça, combien de temps ?

Pour rejoindre une âme solitaire, piégée pour l'éternité en enfer, sacrifiée sur l'autel de la nécessité, cela se justifiait presque. Presque. Mais pour un crétin qui n'avait pas le cran de lui dire simplement non ?

Elle pensa à ce que lui avait une fois dit Mazikeen : qu'il finissait toujours par revenir. Maze n'avait pas précisé qu'il partait parfois faire ses âneries dans des endroits horribles et effrayants sans donner de nouvelles, ni de délai.

Elle savait maintenant comment l'accueillir à son retour.

Elle se souvint où elle avait rangé la paire de Doc Martens coquée qu'elle avait portée, adolescente, et se dit que sa pointure n'avait pas changé. Ouais. C'était un châtiment mérité. Mais elle hésita soudain sur la personne dont elle allait botter les fesses.

Parce qu'être la première à constater son retour restait vraiment très improbable.

* * *

;/;

* * *

L'homme avait un physique pour le moins surprenant : Plutôt petit, au crâne dégarni précocement parsemé de rares cheveux noirs, un début d'embonpoint lié à une sédentarité et un manque criant d'exercice, de petites lunettes d'écailles. Vêtu d'une chemise à carreaux rouges et blancs et d'un jean, il n'avait pas l'air vieux à proprement parler, peut-être seulement cinq ans de plus que Nikola, mais ils semblaient tellement différents qu'il paraissait presque impossible de les imaginer ensemble. On aurait plutôt imaginé cet homme devant un de ces ordinateurs futuristes à huit écrans sortis tout droit d'un film des sœurs Wachowski, occupé à taper furieusement des lignes de code.

Cela avait interloqué Lucifer, à l'époque. Pas que Nikola s'en aille, non. C'était couru, prévisible. Aucun mortel ne restait proche de lui sans en payer le prix : Ils finissaient tous par revenir à la réalité, entre les parties de jambes en l'air, l'alcool, la drogue, et partaient alors. Ou décidaient de s'en moquer, adoptaient son mode de vie, en général pas très adapté pour eux, et finissaient mal. Un peu comme Lord Byron, à l'époque. Que Nikola choisisse la première option témoignait d'un bon sens tout à fait adéquat. L'identité de la personne qui avait gagné son cœur restait toutefois… Un peu vexante.

Cette inadéquation entre les deux personnages semblait propice à une bonne culpabilité.

« Steve Dotoski?

\- Oui? Marmonna son interlocuteur.

\- Lucifer Morningstar. Consultant judiciaire, police de LA. Je viens pour l'enquête concernant Nikola Ramsay.

Ce n'était même pas un mensonge : il n'avait jamais été formellement radié.

Steve Dotoski Lui fit signe d'entrer, et Lucifer franchit le seuil de l'appartement. C'était moderne, propre, plutôt spacieux pour un appartement du centre-ville. Rangé. C'était le mot. Lucifer s'installa docilement sur le canapé sur l'invitation de son vis-à-vis, se laissa servir un café, qu'on lui prépara noir et sans sucre, sans lui demander son avis, ce qui dénotait en tout cas le meilleur goût qui soit pour le café, à défaut de goût pour la mode.

\- Je sais qui vous êtes, monsieur Morningstar, attaqua Dotoski, sur un ton un brin provocateur. Je me souviens de vous. Pas besoin de vous faire passer pour la police.

\- Vraiment ?

\- L'ex de mon mari ? Le cinglé qui se prend pour le diable ? Qui s'est pointé à notre mariage, pour juste jouer un morceau de piano et repartir ?

\- J'aurais dû me souvenir que j'étais inoubliable, constata Lucifer.

\- Vous savez que j'ai failli venir vous casser la figure, ce jour-là ? Reprit Dotoski avec plus de hargne. « _Take me to church »_, de Hozier, Interprété à un mariage gay par le soi-disant diable en personne ? A la fois totalement inapproprié, et bizarrement en plein dans le mille. Je reconnais que c'était culotté. On nous en parle encore. Nikola lui-même, m'en parle encore, de temps en temps. J'ai cru que vous le feriez pleurer en pleine cérémonie, avec cette idée à la noix, et c'est lui qui m'a interdit de vous botter le cul.

\- Merci de cette noble intention ! Je comprends tout à fait votre désir de tâter de mon postérieur… Mais rassurez-moi, vous savez qu'il est mort, non ? Parce que vous parlez de Nikola au présent…

Steve devint pâle, eut un geste d'agacement, puis serra fortement l'arrête de son nez à l'aide de ses doigts, alors qu'il prenait place sur un des fauteuils. L'espace d'un court instant, il n'eut plus l'air d'un vieux geek démodé, mais d'un vieux geek démodé _brisé_.

\- De toute façon à quoi bon, finit-il par reprendre… Peu importe pour qui vous travaillez... Ce n'est pas comme s'il pouvait se relever pour nous voir jouer aux amants jaloux, pas vrai ?

\- Mais je ne suis pas... commença Lucifer

\- Son amant ? Il m'a tout raconté, vous savez, avant même que ça ne devienne sérieux entre nous. Il parlait souvent de vous.

\- J'allais dire que je ne suis pas jaloux.

\- Oh.

\- J'aimerais juste comprendre ce qui lui est arrivé. Et retrouver le coupable.

\- Oh.

\- Et vous, Monsieur Dotoski, reprit Lucifer, profitant de son avantage, vous avez l'air un peu jaloux, par contre… Suffisamment pour vous venger alors qu'il allait voir ailleurs peut-être ? Allez, dites-moi ce que vous désirez, réellement.

Leurs regards se croisèrent, et le tintement caractéristique bourdonna dans les oreilles du diable, alors qu'il captait l'homme, le pouvoir déliant sa langue, liquéfiant son cerveau. Ce ne fut pas difficile, mais curieusement, c'était faute de résistance. Dotoski ne souhaitait tout simplement pas résister. La colère jaillit à nouveau, brutale, furieuse.

\- Je veux retrouver l'enfoiré qui a fait ça. Je veux le punir moi-même ! Je lui ferai bouffer ses…

La paume de Dotoski se plaqua sur sa bouche pour éviter de terminer la phrase, mais Lucifer décida qu'il n'avait pas besoin d'un dessin.

\- Intéressant. Finalement, ça nous fait un point commun. Désolé, pour vous, mais j'espère bien être le premier…

\- Vous travaillez réellement avec la police ? Murmura Dotoski d'un air suspicieux.

\- Oui… Mais disons que pour cette fois, je fais bande à part.

Dotoski regarda à droite et à gauche, puis finit par hausser les épaules en signe de reddition :

\- Vous savez quoi ? Peu importe qui vous êtes. Je veux que le coupable soit puni, et ça m'est bien égal que ce soit vous ou la police, ou les deux. Mais j'ai le sentiment que la police risque de traîner… Il faut retrouver les connards qui lui ont lavé le cerveau et qu'il a dénoncés. J'ai donné le nom du principal responsable à la police. Si vous alliez l'interroger de manière plus musclée…

\- Vous parlez de Mark Smith… Il était mon premier choix à moi aussi. Malheureusement, tout coupable qu'il soit de lavage de cerveau, il ne l'est pas de la mort de notre ami. J'ai vérifié. De manière _très_ musclée.

Le regard de Dotoski changea lentement. Il eut l'air, pour la première fois depuis l'entrée de Lucifer, réellement intrigué.

\- Alors, c'est vrai ce que Nikola disait ? Vous le connaissez… Parce que vous y êtes allé pour trouver des témoins ?

\- Exact. On peut même dire que je les ai confessés… Mais seulement pour les inviter gentiment à dire la vérité, et rien que la vérité…

* * *

;/;

* * *

_2012_

La suite destinée aux invités, semblable aux six autres situées au même étage, était moitié plus petite que le penthouse, ce qui laissait encore à disposition une place respectable. Le mobilier avait ce mélange de modernité et de choses anciennes que Lucifer Morningstar semblait apprécier. Loger un employé au Lux aurait ses avantages, songea Lucifer, en imaginant soudain un aménagement des étages inférieurs, où il pourrait faire ses petites courses de jolis corps consentants et disponibles pour s'amuser avec Mazikeen dès que l'envie lui prendrait. Il nota en son for intérieur d'appeler son entrepreneur favori dès le lendemain. Ce dernier lui devait un service, évidemment.

« Voilà vos pénates. Vous gagnez au change, c'est plus spacieux ici. Et aussi plus tranquille.

Nikola ricana :

\- Je ne sais pas quoi dire. Je suis venu vendre mon âme au diable, et me voilà avec un boulot, et un logement. Moi qui ai quitté l'école à quatorze ans.

\- Il est clair, répondit Lucifer sur le même ton, que je me ferai un devoir de demander un retour de faveur.

\- J'aurais dû m'en douter, un petit pacte avec le diable alors ?

\- Un petit service contre un autre, corrigea Lucifer, rien de plus. A propos du travail, d'ailleurs, je ne suis pas certain que ce soit barman qui vous convienne réellement, mais c'est un début. On en reparlera.

Nikola Ramsay erra un instant dans la suite, rangeant rapidement ses quelques affaires –tout tenait dans un petit sac-, poussant une exclamation de surprise émerveillée et ouvrant la porte de la salle de bains, jetant un regard torve à Lucifer lorsqu'il ouvrit le bar et en constata le contenu, bien garni. Il tourna un peu dans toutes les pièces, avant que son allure se transforme en quelque chose de plus mélancolique, contenu. Il finit par s'installer sur un fauteuil, en face de la télévision, et demander d'un air sombre :

\- En parlant de petit service, en y réfléchissant, j'en ai peut-être un autre à vous demander. Si vous le voulez. Un plus… Compliqué.

\- Je vous écoute.

\- Vous avez compris, je pense, que ma famille est… On va dire particulière.

\- Une bande d'enfoirés, vous voulez dire, corrigea Lucifer. J'ai presque les mêmes.

\- Peut-être bien. Quand j'ai eu quatorze ans, ils ont compris, pour moi, et leur premier réflexe, ça a été de… D'essayer de m'aider.

\- Drôle de manière de vous aider…

\- Dans leur esprit, j'étais malade. Pour sauver mon âme du péché, il fallait me guérir de mon homosexualité. Ils ont parlé au pasteur de la communauté, qui leur a donné une adresse. J'ai pensé que ce n'était pas forcément une mauvaise idée, parce que… Parce que j'avais peur. Je pensais que j'avais peur de l'enfer, mais au fond, je crois que j'avais peur qu'ils me rejettent. C'est comme ça que ça a commencé.

Lucifer attendit. Nikola frotta son pouce, nerveusement, durant quelques secondes, avant de lâcher :

\- C'était un genre de centre. On y recevait une instruction scolaire minimaliste, et on étudiait la Bible. Toute la journée. On ne sortait jamais de l'enceinte. Il y avait des exercices, censés changer notre mentalité, des groupes de paroles, où l'on disséquait la moindre de nos pensées – tout, absolument tout, était analysé en fonction de nos… préférences. Nous étions libres de partir. Libres physiquement, mais pieds et poings liés par de simples mots : La communauté instillait une telle pression que fuir était inimaginable. Fuir, c'était mourir, à l'intérieur. Pire, c'était finir damné. Ils disaient vouloir nous sauver, et en fait, ils nous apprenaient à nous haïr.

Lucifer eut un sourire sombre. Il les reconnaissait bien là. Les humains. Un petit fond de haine, celui qui ne disparaissait jamais tout à fait, se glissa dans le timbre de sa voix. Nikola n'y prit pas vraiment garde.

\- On se croirait dans un endroit beaucoup plus profond… Et plus chaud. Vous savez ce que je fais, quand les humains s'infligent ce genre de chose ? Je ris. Ils croient tous que c'est moi qui suis responsable du Mal, mais comparé à eux, je manque totalement d'imagination, c'est absolument et ironiquement hilarant. Je ris. Et puis ensuite, je prends des notes.

\- J'étais… Encore un gosse. J'étais sans défenses. Et quand j'ai cru que j'arrivais au bout, ils ont… Ils ont... Ses doigts de Nikola tremblaient. Ils ont voulu sortir le démon de mon corps, souffla-t-il.

\- C'est totalement idiot, lâcha Lucifer, indigné. Les démons ne peuvent posséder que les morts.

\- Ca n'a rien changé. Rien du tout. J'étais toujours comme avant. J'ai fait semblant, pour qu'ils ne recommencent pas, mais je savais : J'ai prétendu être guéri mais je savais que ce n'était pas le cas. Ils continuent, encore aujourd'hui. Tous les jours, ils détruisent des innocents par dizaines, adolescents, adultes, hommes, femmes… Et personne ne fait rien. Ce que j'aimerais que vous fassiez, non que nous fassions, c'est faire fermer ce centre. Je suis prêt à porter l'affaire devant la justice, quitte… A assumer tout ce qui me tombera dessus. Mais j'ai besoin d'aide, parce que je n'ai ni preuves, ni moyens.

La démarche prit Lucifer par surprise. La justice des hommes paraissait imparfaite. Bien moins expéditive et satisfaisante que la sienne… Mais elle comportait un volet intéressant : Dans la mesure du possible, elle évitait aux humains de recommencer leurs bêtises… Alors que pour sa part, il ne pouvait intervenir que lorsque tout était terminé, pour punir. Participer, d'une manière ou d'une autre au processus avait quelque chose d'attirant.

Surtout pour amener des grenouilles de bénitier devant la justice des hommes.

\- Intéressant. C'est très intéressant, parce que j'ai une haine toute particulière pour le genre d'imbéciles que vous décrivez, donc votre projet me plaît. Les moyens ne poseront pas problème. En revanche, les preuves…

\- J'ai retourné le problème dans tous les sens, expliqua Nikola, mais… Techniquement, les participants pensent qu'ils vont vraiment être guéris d'un mal qui les habite, et sont consentants. Les maltraitances sont psychologiques, donc avoir des preuves est vraiment compliqué. Ils ne soutirent même pas tout l'argent de leurs victimes, comme d'autres sectes. C'est inattaquable, parce que si c'est trop dur, vous pouvez vraiment partir. Mais personne ne le fait. Je ne vois pas un seul d'entre eux qui porterait plainte. Or, il nous en faudrait des témoins en masse pour réussir.

\- C'est amusant, je suis presque sûr que Papa s'est inspiré de ce genre de concept quand Il a construit la petite prison de son fils préféré. Comme vous dites, c'est élégant, et inattaquable. Sauf…

\- Sauf ?

\- Si nous faisons éclater la vérité aux yeux des participants. Ce qu'il nous faut prouver, c'est que cette thérapie ne fonctionne pas. Quand ils comprendront qu'ils se font avoir dans les grandes largeurs, ils rejoindront notre camp.

Un lent sourire s'épanouit tranquillement sur les lèvres de Lucifer.

\- Oh oui… Je crois que je sais comment faire, _ça_. Ce sera même potentiellement désopilant ! »

* * *

;/;

* * *

Lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte de leur domicile, Amenadiel fut à moitié bousculé par la personne qui venait de sonner : Une femme plutôt grande, aux cheveux blonds attachés en queue de cheval, qui fit irruption en laissant claquer de lourdes chaussures.

« Depuis combien de temps est-ce que vous savez qu'il est là ?

\- Qui est quoi ?

\- Ton frère, Amenadiel, espèce de crétin ! Je sais qu'il est là, ses traces sont partout, et il fait le mort !

Les yeux d'Amenadiel sortirent presque de ses orbites, dans une expression d'étonnement non feinte. Bien différente de celle, mal maîtrisée, de Linda, qui brandissait Charlie dans ses bras, se dissimulant à moitié.

Par manque de chance, bien que Charlie fût un beau poupon très potelé et sa maman particulièrement petite, la différence des tailles ne permettait pas un résultat très efficace.

\- Toi, tu sais ! Explosa Chloé en montrant Linda du doigt. Je le vois bien ! Depuis combien de temps il m'ignore ?

\- Il est revenu il y a trois jours, marmonna Linda.

\- Quoi ? Coassa Amenadiel.

\- Je lui ai dit de passer te voir, enchaîna Linda d'une voix aiguë, sur la défensive, mais il n'a pas écouté ! Je suis liée par le secret professionnel, c'était un entretien couvert par le secret professionnel, et en plus il m'a explicitement interdit d'en parler !

Chloé avança, le visage rouge, pointant son doigt agressivement vers la thérapeute. Linda, reculant, se heurta à Amenadiel, et lui fourra de force Charlie dans les bras, encaissant les accusations.

\- Il m'a laissé croire qu'il était coincé en enfer ! Il n'a pas répondu à mon message alors qu'il pouvait le faire ! Il est revenu, et il ne m'a même pas donné signe de vie ! J'étais morte d'inquiétude pour lui ! Attaqua Chloé.

\- Je sais bien ! J'ai essayé de lui dire que c'était idiot !

\- Je ne sais même pas pourquoi ça me surprend, au fond ! Il a toujours été comme ça !

Chloé lança son pied vers le canapé, laissant cogner ses orteils sur le meuble, et grogna quand une légère décharge électrique remonta le long de son muscle.

\- Il ne répond toujours pas quand j'essaie de le contacter, constata Amenadiel. J'ai encore essayé ce matin.

\- Je le savais ! Je le savais, s'exclama Chloé. Il fait ça systématiquement… Et j'en ai assez !

\- Chloé… Je ne veux pas m'immiscer dans ce qui ne me regarde pas, reprit Linda, plus calmement. Tu as le droit d'être en colère, mais il faut également que tu comprennes que… C'est ce qu'est Lucifer. C'est un défaut majeur, j'en conviens, mais ça ne disparaîtra pas comme ça. Ça se reproduira probablement, et, si c'est lui que tu veux, il faudra accepter que de temps en temps… Hé bien, il panique.

\- Mais c'est de pire en pire ! Au moins, quand il a ramené Candy, je ne l'imaginais pas en enfer !

\- Je suis certaine qu'il va revenir, mais… Laisse-lui un peu de temps. Si tu veux toujours de lui.

\- Non, se rebiffa Chloé. Vous savez quoi, tous les deux ? J'en ai marre. S'il ne veut pas venir, c'est moi qui vais aller le chercher, et quand je vais le trouver, ça va être sa fête ! Bien sûr, vous ne savez pas où il se trouve ? »

Amenadiel et Linda se regardèrent, penauds, puis secouèrent la tête de gauche à droite, l'air gênés. Chloé fit volte-face et sortit en claquant la porte.

« Depuis trois jours, hein, grogna Amenadiel.

Linda haussa les épaules.

\- Je ferais mieux de retourner au lit, tiens, poursuivit-il. Mais si j'arrive à le contacter, il va m'entendre. »


	8. 8: Un blaireau dans un jeu de quilles

CHAPITRE 8: Un blaireau dans un jeu de quilles

Le quartier ne paraissait pas particulièrement riche, ni particulièrement pauvre non plus. Il avait à nouveau fallu sortir des sentiers battus, et s'aventurer dans la campagne proche de Los Angeles, pour trouver la maison. Suffisamment loin pour faire baisser les prix de l'immobilier, en tout cas, en bordure de leur juridiction. Les maisons faisaient plus grandes qu'au centre-ville, sans toutefois être immenses, et souvent un peu anciennes. Des générations d'habitants vivaient là, installées depuis bien avant l'expansion de la ville, se léguant les demeures au fur et à mesure. On sentait toutefois une tendance à la gentrification. La tradition restait une valeur sûre, mais pesait de moins en moins lourd face aux sommes folles certainement proposées en échange de ces habitations obsolètes.

Chloé Decker et Daniel Espinoza gravirent les quelques escaliers en bois, pour prendre place sous le perron, et s'installèrent de part et d'autre de la porte, sans se concerter, selon leur code implicite bien rodé. Chloé sonna au portillon. Une forme un peu voûtée apparut de l'autre côté, floue, à travers la vitre teintée, puis, après des bruits dans la serrure, la poignée pivota, révélant la silhouette d'une femme entre deux âges, l'air fatigué, en léger surpoids. Ses cheveux châtains, épars, formaient de petits amas irréguliers autour de sa tête. Ses vêtements, aussi négligés que le reste de sa personne, semblaient n'être là que pour couvrir la peau, sans souci aucun d'esthétique. Chloé remarqua que la semelle d'un de ses chaussons était décollée.

Dans le fond de la maison, la silhouette d'un homme avançait à son tour, un grand rouquin maigre, qui avait autrefois dû être beau, avant de se laisser aller à des excès de bière, eut égard à son tour de taille marqué. Il était vêtu d'une chemise à carreaux et d'un jeans.

« Madame, monsieur, commença Chloé, Police de Los Angeles.

La femme s'effaça dans l'encadrement de la porte pour les laisser entrer, écarquillant légèrement les yeux.

\- Inspecteurs, murmura-t-elle.

Dan et Chloé s'avancèrent, présentant leurs plaques. Chloé hésitait sur le ton à prendre, mais Dan la devança sans prendre de gants.

\- Nous enquêtons sur la mort de votre fils, Nikola Ramsay. Depuis quand ne l'aviez-vous plus revu ?

Les deux visages s'assombrirent, mais si tristesse ils renfermaient, elle était bien dissimulée derrière une bonne couche de colère et de ressentiment.

\- Au moins cinq ou six ans, finit par répondre la femme. Nous avions coupé les ponts. Il est vraiment mort ?

Chloé réprima un mouvement de recul, comprenant que non seulement ils ignoraient les faits tant la famille était distendue, mais qu'en plus, le décès de leur enfant ne semblait pas les affecter plus que cela.

\- Il a été assassiné pour être plus précis, poursuivit Dan. Nous pouvons connaître la raison de votre brouille ?

\- Ce n'est pas un secret, répondit la mère du tac au tac. Nikola a déshonoré notre maison, en refusant de soigner sa maladie. Nous étions prêts à l'aider, à financer tous les soins nécessaires, mais un beau jour, il a décidé de n'en faire qu'à sa tête, et rien n'a pu l'en empêcher ! Depuis nous ne nous parlons plus.

Dan à son tour écarquilla les yeux, étonné par tant de véhémence. Il se reprit, et enchaîna sur un ton protocolaire, froid, méthodique.

\- Où étiez-vous le 13, vers 20h00 ?

\- A la maison. Assassiné vous dites ?

\- Exact.

L'homme eut un mouvement de recul, comprenant soudain que l'attitude de sa femme les rendait éminemment suspects. Il repoussa sa femme d'un geste de la main, avançant la tête, montrant les dents. Il rugit :

\- Nous ne sommes pas responsables !

\- Ce sera à l'enquête de le déterminer, répondit Chloé.

\- Nous allons contacter un avocat !

Sur la défensive. Chloé n'aurait pas forcément parié sur les parents, mais leur attitude, finalement, se faisait de plus en plus suspecte. Ils paniquaient.

\- C'est votre droit le plus strict. Nous ne vous avons cependant pas mis en arrestations, nous récoltions pour l'instant seulement des témoignages…

\- Je ne sais pas qui l'a poignardé !

Dan tiqua, comme Chloé.

\- Nous n'avons jamais parlé de coups de couteau, susurra Dan. Seulement d'un assassinat…

\- Finalement, nous en avons assez pour procéder à votre arrestation, à tous les deux, enchaîna Chloé, donc si vous souhaitiez appeler un avocat, c'est le moment… Je vous informe que vous avez le droit de garder le silence… »

Le reste de la litanie se déroula, en effet, dans un silence total. Ils leurs passèrent les menottes, et les embarquèrent dans la voiture banalisée. C'était presque trop facile. Il leur faudrait des aveux, mais la bourde du mari rendait l'interrogatoire beaucoup plus prometteur.

* * *

;/;

* * *

Au grand étonnement de Chloé et Dan, les suspects s'étaient refermés comme des huîtres, sitôt les menottes passées. Ils avaient tenté le coup du gentil et du méchant flic, un grand classique, dans la grande salle d'interrogatoire, mais aucun des deux, même pris séparément, dans les règles de l'art, n'avaient pipé mot. Deux tombes. Leur seule phrase distincte consistait à dire qu'ils attendaient leur avocat.

Dans un mouvement d'humeur, Chloé sortit en claquant la porte, laissant Dan les placer en cellule. Ella Lopez l'attendait à la sortie et l'attrapa par le bras pour l'entraîner au laboratoire, à l'étage. Dans l'ascenseur, elle trépignait, sa queue de cheval brune tressautant à chaque oscillation de sa tête.

Elle attendit toutefois de pénétrer dans son antre, pour lâcher l'information entre le microscope et les paillasses encombrées de tubes à essais.

« On a les résultats de l'ADN mitochondrial, et ça colle avec celui de la victime.

\- Donc c'est l'ADN de la victime. On fait chou blanc, constata Chloé.

\- Pas forcément, expliqua Ella avec un sourire. L'ADN mitochondrial est hérité de mère à enfant, alors…

\- Alors ça pourrait être aussi celui de la mère ?

\- Oui. Ou d'un frère ou d'une sœur.

\- Ou simplement celui de la victime…

\- J'ai demandé des examens complémentaires, juste au cas où… Mais à ta place, je cuisinerais la mère en premier. A tout hasard. Ce n'est pas une preuve à strictement parler, mais si ça colle avec un trou dans son emploi du temps…

\- Ou le fait de connaître la nature de l'arme du crime sans qu'on l'en ait informée… Elle est cuite. »

Des aveux seraient mieux. Plus propres. Plus indiscutables. Mais effectivement, si Chloé parvenait à établir une absence d'alibi, ce serait suffisamment accablant.

Pourtant quelque chose clochait, mais elle n'arrivait pas à mettre la main dessus.

Elle essaya de ne pas penser à ce qu'elle aurait pu tirer d'eux si l'autre escogriffe se trouvait dans la pièce, avec elle, pour cuisiner le couple. A leur équipe. A cette espèce de nostalgie teintée de colère qui l'habitait depuis la visite chez Mark Smith.

Il fallait éviter de penser. Il fallait agir.

Agir, et le prendre la main dans le sac.

* * *

;/;

* * *

Piéger le diable ne semblait pas une mince affaire, dit comme cela.

Piéger cet imbécile de Lucifer… Semblait un peu moins compliqué. L'animal ne faisait pas vraiment dans la délicatesse. Si quelque chose l'intéressait, à la manière subtile d'un rhinocéros, il chargeait plus ou moins tout droit sans voir venir les complications. Il suffisait, finalement, de ne pas se concentrer sur l'aspect surnaturel des choses, et de penser le personnage exactement comme il était : fonceur et irréfléchi.

Le pourquoi il s'intéressait à Ramsay n'était finalement qu'accessoire, pour pouvoir le coincer. Plus intéressant était le comment.

Son implication dans l'enquête donnait un point de réflexion : Il avait interrogé Mark Smith, premier suspect sérieux dans l'affaire, sans que Chloé puisse comprendre comment il l'avait trouvé, mais finalement, elle avait un coup d'avance sur lui, dans cette étrange compétition, maintenant que les parents de Ramsay étaient sous les verrous.

Nul doute que Lucifer trouverait un moyen d'espionner ses activités s'il se trouvait bloqué dans sa traque, ce qui ne tarderait pas, si tel n'était déjà pas le cas. S'il se trouvait coincé, il tricherait. Il chercherait à comprendre où Chloé en était. Il connaissait peut-être des éléments dont Chloé n'avait pas connaissance grâce à ses pouvoirs, mais… Elle disposait du principal suspect. Ce qui se passerait si elle laissait courir le bruit de son arrestation serait certainement intéressant.

Elle prit donc soin d'aller discuter avec Ella des suites de l'affaire, se laissant aller en commérages, appuyant sur le fait navrant que les principaux suspects du meurtre étaient les propres parents de la victime, l'informant de leur attitude déplorable concernant leur fils, lui faisant bien comprendre que la présence des parents Ramsay en garde à vue était à tenir discrète.

Le cœur d'artichaut d'Ella Lopez, intolérant aux injustices, se retourna à la simple pensée d'une telle trahison familiale, et elle se mit à immédiatement à marmonner sur les imbéciles de fanatiques qui prenaient en otage sa propre religion.

Comme Chloé l'avait prévu, avant la fin de l'après-midi, tout le commissariat fut au courant, ainsi que plusieurs livreurs et la femme de ménage.

Le piège était tendu. Il ne restait plus qu'à attendre.

* * *

;/;

* * *

L'open-space était désert, sombre, et curieusement silencieux. Les piles de dossiers s'accumulaient sur les tables, délaissées par les policiers retournés à leur famille après une dure journée de travail. Dans sa guérite, le planton, une jeune femme à la peau sombre et aux formes généreuses, bâilla, puis tenta de garder les yeux ouverts et finit par prendre une gorgée de café en espérant que la boisson l'aiderait à tenir encore un instant.

L'atmosphère feutrée n'avait rien à voir avec celle qui régnait en journée, de ruche en mouvement. Elle était presque pesante. Sépulcrale. Il y avait dans l'air ce je-ne-sais-quoi qui incitait les agents à se prendre pour James Bond, ou l'inspecteur Magnum, flingue à la ceinture, cape au vent.

Un quart d'heure après avoir avalé son café, la policière de garde posa la tête sur ses mains et s'endormit.

Le premier endroit où chercher, c'était les registres, au rez-de chaussée. Découvrir où les suspects étaient retenus, dans quelle cellule exactement. C'est là que la forme sombre qui venait de se glisser dans le commissariat en pleine nuit, après avoir neutralisé l'alarme et crocheté la serrure, alla voir en premier. Comme prévu. Bloc deux, cellule 5.

La précision des gestes dénotait une bonne connaissance des lieux. Des habitudes. L'intrus se glissa dans l'escalier, en silence, sans hésitation. Chloé Decker attendit dix secondes, dissimulée derrière un bureau, s'assura que le planton à l'entrée, assommé par une dose de drogues probablement dissimulée dans son café ne risquait pas de tomber de sa chaise, puis emboîta le pas à l'importun. Ils progressèrent tous les deux dans le noir, à quelques dizaines de mètres l'un de l'autre, Chloé attendant prudemment que disparaisse la silhouette aux angles des couloirs avant de reprendre sa filature.

D'ordinaire, elle n'aurait pas fait cela sans renforts, ni sans arme, mais dans ce cas particulier, elle savait qui elle piégeait. Des renforts auraient été inutiles, voire encombrants, et elle préférait ne pas provoquer d'incidents impliquant une arme. Si Lucifer était toutefois toujours vulnérable en sa présence. Il lui était permis d'en douter.

Une serrure ne le retiendrait pas. Pas très longtemps en tout cas. Le moins qu'on puisse dire, c'était que Lucifer se moquait bien des serrures, chaînes et autres portes closes. Chloé ignorait s'il fallait y voir là un pouvoir surnaturel, ou simplement l'extension de ses nombreuses connaissances en la matière, avec des menottes notamment. Peut-être roses, à plumes.

Mais une serrure était susceptible, toutefois, de le retarder. Si on savait s'y prendre.

La forme s'approcha de la cellule cinq, visiblement occupée par deux individus endormis, emmitouflés sous d'épaisses couvertures. La serrure fut rapidement crochetée, aussi rapidement que celle de la porte d'entrée. L'individu s'avança, puis lança un petit coup de pied dans le premier suspect, sans brutalité, mais sans douceur non plus de quoi réveiller rapidement un humain profondément endormi. Aucune réaction. Une main s'avança vers les couvertures…

Mais Chloé Decker avait déjà comblé la distance entre sa précédente position et la porte de la cellule. Elle claqua le battant dans un bruit métallique, sourd, et dans un même mouvement, tourna la clé dans la serrure et la brisa volontairement à l'intérieur, en inclinant la clé dans le même angle que celui avec lequel elle l'avait fragilisée à la scie à métaux quelques heures auparavant.

La forme se précipita sur la porte, mais il était trop tard. La capacité surnaturelle de Lucifer à forcer les serrures risquait d'être mise à mal, sans serrure praticable… Chloé alluma la lumière, révélant à la fois la supercherie des sacs de sable dans la cellule, recouverts de draps, et l'identité de l'intrus.

« Maze ?

La petite femme à la peau sombre claqua ses paumes sur les barreaux, montrant les dents, puis recula de deux pas, avec la posture d'un fauve en cage.

\- Decker ! Merde !

\- Où est Lucifer ?

La démone tourna deux ou trois fois en rond, se calma, puis se rapprocha un peu, jaugeant l'inspectrice du regard, remarquant les sourcils froncés, les coins des lèvres relevés, laissant deviner les dents juste dessous.

\- Oh, toi… Toi tu es au courant qu'il est là, et tu es furax ! Je comprends, tu noteras… Il m'énerve aussi quand il fait ça. Bon laisse-moi sortir, maintenant.

Chloé se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Capturer Maze n'était pas dans ses plans, mais… Merde, elle avait bien le droit de l'asticoter, elle aussi.

\- Non, non. Une minute. Tu es là, profitons-en… Réponds à mes questions et j'ouvre ensuite. Où est Lucifer ?

Agacée, Mazikeen tapa du pied.

\- Je n'en ai aucune idée ! Il est parti l'autre soir, et n'est jamais rentré. Je pense qu'il est retourné au Lux, il en prenait la direction en tout cas. Du coup j'ai fait bande à part pour venger Ramsay. J'avais envie de punir un truc à la manière humaine, pour changer.

\- Au Lux… Impossible, je l'aurais su. Ramsay… C'était un barman du Lux c'est ça ?

\- Oui, et aussi un bon coup au pieu. Et c'est plutôt dommage qu'il ait fini en enfer.

\- Okay. Tu ne sais pas où est Lucifer et je te crois. Dis-moi ce que tu sais sur Ramsay et lui, et je te libère.

Maze grommela, bien obligée de constater qu'elle ne pouvait s'en sortir rapidement sans un minimum d'aide. Sa fierté en prenait un coup, mais les informations demandées n'avaient rien de vraiment secret. Lucifer aurait probablement interdit d'en parler, mais il n'était pas là. Et de toute façon, elle n'était plus sa larbine. Elle ravala sa fierté, impatiente de sortir, et se mit à table.

\- Lucifer et Ramsay ont fait un pacte. Ramsay a demandé de l'aide pour faire tomber ces types. Je ne sais pas ce que Lucifer a demandé en échange… Mais il s'est passé un truc bizarre : Je crois qu'il n'a rien demandé en échange, pour la première fois de sa vie. Il a refait ça, de temps en temps, par la suite, avec certains humains. Avec Delilah, par exemple, la victime de votre première enquête. Après, il faut dire qu'avec ce deal, il s'est particulièrement marré.

\- Okay, dis-moi ce qui s'est passé ensuite.

Maze croisa les bras, débitant les faits avec une précision sans fioritures :

\- Hé bien tu le connais. Il déteste les hypocrites, et rien ne l'amuse plus que de mettre ça en évidence. Surtout les fanatiques religieux. Il y est allé, bien sûr. Il s'est présenté comme une horrible créature du Mal, attirée par les hommes. Rien de faux, bien entendu. Ils l'ont fait entrer en thérapie.

\- Et après ça ?

\- Il s'est retrouvé comme un blaireau dans un jeu de quilles. Il avait parié avec moi qu'il coucherait avec la totalité des participants avant la fin de la semaine. Je venais de débarquer, je n'avais pas compris que ces gens-là n'avaient qu'une seule chose en tête… Il a mis trois jours. Après, il a enchaîné avec des membres du staff, qui en général sont d'anciens participants, pour faire bonne mesure. Puis le septième jour, il a annoncé que seul son Papa se reposait le septième jour, et il s'est amusé à faire ça avec tout ce joli petit monde en même temps. Pour marquer le coup. Pour finir, il s'est arrangé pour que ses exploits parviennent aux oreilles du groupe d'adolescent, qu'ils traitaient à part. Il y a eu des défections en masse. Après ça, Ramsay n'a eu aucun mal à trouver des personnes pour témoigner de l'inefficacité de la soi-disant thérapie. Et les histoires sur les mauvais traitements ont commencé à sortir au grand jour. La justice avait ce genre de pratiques dans le collimateur. Lucifer a prêté sa batterie d'avocats Ramsay, en payant tous les honoraires. Le centre a fermé. L'état de Californie a interdit la thérapie aux adolescents peu après. Fin de l'histoire.

\- Donc il y a un mobile. Des membres de cette congrégation pourraient en vouloir à Nikola Ramsay, et pas qu'un peu.

\- Ouais. On a déjà interrogé Smith, le responsable principal… Mais rien.

\- Moi aussi, je suis passé le voir. Il n'est pas dans un très bon état.

\- Il n'était pas innocent non plus, rappela Maze. Mais toi, tu as vraiment arrêté les parents ? Tu penses que c'est eux ?

\- Ce sont eux qui ont convaincu Ramsay d'entrer en thérapie… Leur fanatisme est en soi un mobile. Et on a une trace d'ADN, qui les rend suspects… Mais pour le moment, pas moyen de les faire parler. Ils se taisent. Ils attendent leur avocat.

Maze soupira, déçue.

\- Moi qui voulais m'amuser un peu à les traquer avant de les coffrer… On dirait bien que tu as été la plus rapide.

\- N'abandonne pas encore, conseilla Chloé. Tant que nous n'avons pas de preuve plus accablante, l'enquête continue, pour ma part. Quelque chose me chiffonne dans cette histoire, mais je n'arrive pas à déterminer quoi… Et franchement, un peu d'aide de l'autre imbécile ne serait pas de refus, si seulement il daignait montrer le bout de son nez ! »

* * *

;/;

* * *

_2012…_

La petite pièce aux murs fatigués ne payait pas de mine. De vieilles étagères et une armoire coupe-feu débordaient de prospectus divers, jaunis, vomissant leur prosélytisme suranné. Le genre qui donnait envie d'ouvrir la porte aux personnes qui les offraient en portant un tee-shirt Iron Maiden, et en faisant le signe de croix à l'envers, juste pour voir les têtes qu'ils tireraient.

Des crucifix et des images saintes étaient suspendus un peu partout. L'artiste semblait à Lucifer toujours plus mauvais, chaque fois qu'il regardait les petites images de la Vierge -Rien que le concept de _Vierge_ en soi l'amusait- ou des anges -Si seulement ils pouvaient réellement ressembler à ces petits angelots grassouillets, ses frères et sœurs auraient été plus distrayants-. Il ricana intérieurement en songeant que souvent, les humains s'imaginaient que ces représentations pouvaient le faire fuir. Seulement parce qu'il avait bon goût, lui.

En face de Lucifer, sur chaque chaise, un homme adulte était installé, de tous âges, de toutes morphologies. Installés en cercle, chacun dévisageait les autres. Chacun des sept participants était bien avancé dans le processus, et ils étaient tous plus ou moins convaincus d'être guéris. Lucifer avait insisté pour faire partie d'une session assez avancée, pour le challenge. Plus ce serait spectaculaire, plus les candidats prétendraient être guéris, plus cela démontrerait que tout ceci restait de la poudre aux yeux.

Il était le seul nouveau.

La scène évoquait irrésistiblement ce dessin-animé pour enfant, dont il ne se souvenait plus du titre, où trois gros requins tentaient de se persuader qu'ils ne mangeraient plus de poissons. Les hommes qui lui faisaient face avaient un physique et un style on ne pouvait plus banal, certainement pas de quoi courir après, en ce qui le concernait, mais l'inverse n'était cependant pas vrai. Lucifer avait l'habitude de ces œillades de côté, lorsqu'on pensait qu'il regardait ailleurs. Le genre qui criait braguette.

Il choisit de commencer par le quinquagénaire un peu bedonnant qui se trouvait deux chaises plus loin. Ce serait facile. L'homme transpirait déjà en regardant ses pieds, après un bref examen visuel. Son corps trahissait même, peut-être, déjà, les images qui commençaient à naître dans son faible cerveau. Trop facile. Il aurait dédaigné ce pauvre bougre en temps normal, mais un pacte était un pacte… Et puis, les dévergonder risquait d'être furieusement décadent, ce qui en soi, avait vraiment quelque chose d'excitant. Cela risquait d'être une bacchanale délicieusement grotesque. Un évènement d'anthologie.

C'était probablement injuste et blasphématoire de se servir de son aura angélique pour attirer les humains comme des mouches sur un pot de miel, mais c'était précisément pour cela que c'était si bon. Parce que Papa n'avait certainement pas prévu l'aura angélique pour ça.

Il fallait l'avouer, cependant, sa personne ne pouvait pas faire tant d'effet aussi vite, d'ordinaire. Il fallait remercier également Papa d'avoir inventé cette torture horriblement facilitatrice : L'abstinence. Chose que Maze n'avait absolument pas réalisé quand elle avait accepté son pari. Même lui ne pensait pas qu'ils subissaient une telle pression. Cela avait quelque chose d'à la fois admirable et idiot : A leur place, en tout cas, il aurait craqué en moins de dix minutes.

L'un des organisateurs entra dans la pièce, sans se rendre compte qu'elle s'était magnétisée, par la simple présence d'un seul des participants, et un tour de table commença, où chacun des humains se présenta. Le quinqua s'appelait Tom. Un nom affligeant. Ils racontèrent tous des histoires où la honte se confondait avec divers actes homosexuels d'une banalité presque touchante. Lucifer soupira en son for intérieur, songeant avec suffisance qu'il allait leur offrir toute une vie de sensations inédites. Puis son tour arriva de se présenter.

-Bonjour, commença-t-il, en laissant volontairement sa voix devenir légèrement suave, de telle sorte qu'on puisse l'attribuer à l'accent britannique, sans tout à fait comprendre qu'il y laissait suinter un tout petit peu de son pouvoir. Je vous remercie de m'accueillir. Je m'appelle Sam.

L'idée de se servir d'un diminutif de son ancien nom avait quelque chose d'irritant, mais s'il voulait avoir une petite chance d'infiltrer cette communauté, se présenter sous le nom de Lucifer ne risquait pas de lui faire s'ouvrir les portes, et… Ce n'était pas un mensonge, au moins. A défaut, il avait choisi un diminutif de Samaël idiot. Il pourrait au moins écorcher ce prénom honni, ce qui serait une petite vengeance mesquine.

\- Bonjour, Sam, répondirent les sept humains, en cœur.

\- Je suis une horrible créature, reprit Lucifer. J'ai des pensées impures absolument tout le temps. Je crains parfois que Dieu ne m'ait oublié. Il ne me répond plus, depuis un moment, malgré toutes mes tentatives pour attirer son attention.

Aucun mensonge. Et toc. Bien sûr, il ne précisa pas comment il tentait d'attirer l'attention de Papa. Pas certain que les méthodes reçoivent accréditation.

Les autres lui murmurèrent des encouragements, de petits conseils. La conversation s'engagea, au cours de laquelle il ne mentit pas une fois, mais bluffa à s'en faire exploser les mâchoires. A son grand étonnement, il rit un peu, parce que ces humains, tout radicaux qu'ils étaient, étaient parfois vraiment drôles, pour certains d'entre eux, et se rendit compte qu'ils se détestaient tous, en tentant d'appliquer sur eux-mêmes leurs préceptes stupides, sans se rendre compte qu'ils détruisaient leurs voisins en le faisant. Qu'ils faisaient tous semblant, pour faire plaisir à un grand Crétin qui n'en avait strictement rien à faire, de savoir s'ils s'enfileraient des croissants ou des pains au chocolat. Cela avait quelque chose de triste, aussi. Imbéciles de mortels.

Plus coupables étaient les organisateurs, qui les laissaient faire. Qui pourtant devaient bien savoir que cette thérapie, qui n'avait de thérapeutique que le nom, ne fonctionnait pas.

Il laissa suinter son aura, de plus en plus, insensiblement, jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient tous suspendus à ses lèvres. Quand la réunion se termina, il savait que les visions érotiques allaient remplir leurs nuits à tous, et qu'il en serait probablement le sujet. Il décida de laisser venir, sans faire le moindre rentre-dedans. De ne pas provoquer la chose ; seulement faire comprendre qu'une ouverture était possible. Ce serait leur baptême… Du feu. Tendre la pomme et attendre : Au moment où ils la prendraient, ils seraient libres.

Un peu sa spécialité en la matière.


	9. Chapitre 9: Asymétrie

CHAPITRE 9: Asymétrie

Le petit café aux vitres teintées de nuances colorées et vitaminées devait être l'un des plus branchés de Los Angeles, et Lucifer se demanda comment _diable_ Steve Dotoski avait bien pu obtenir l'autorisation d'y entrer avec sa dégaine de hareng frit. Il eut un élément de réponse en apercevant une photo dédicacée de Nikola Ramsay affichée sur le mur de l'entrée, entre celles de Sigourney Weaver et d'Adam Driver. Et de divers autres artistes plus ou moins connus. Nikola avait eu le temps de se faire un nom dans le milieu, bien sûr, et le geek mal sapé profitait des retombées.

Le café coûtait aussi cher au millilitre qu'un bon cognac. Allez savoir, Dotoski était peut-être le prochain Wozniac… Ils avaient le même prénom, après tout. Peut-être était-il plus riche qu'il n'en avait l'air… Le décalage entre la classe affichée de l'endroit et l'allure immonde de Dotoski le rangeaient presque au rang d'un SDF, avec sa chemise à carreaux. Au moins était-elle d'une autre couleur cette fois, quoique tout aussi laide. Il s'était changé. Moche, mais propre.

Les cafés semblaient destinés à tous les goûts, et toutes les couleurs existant dans l'espèce humaine de l'infâme combinaison entre un arabica de bonne qualité, dénaturé avec un arome vanille ou caramel et de petits cotillons sucrés -un sacrilège-, jusqu'au bon vieux ristretto qui ne demandait qu'à recevoir sa petite cuiller pour s'assurer qu'elle tenait toute seule dedans, comme le voulait la tradition. Lucifer nota la présence de rituels exotiques, comme la possibilité de se faire servir un café à la turque ou à la vietnamienne. Et aussi que les crus les plus chers étaient, bien sûr, ceux qui étaient récoltés dans les crottes de certains animaux. Pas mauvais, mais pas son truc.

Il parcourut rapidement la carte, et choisit un breuvage assez serré, mais dont le cru promettait une intéressante note fleurie, puis, en attendant le service, s'installa en face de Steve Dotoski, qui sirotait déjà sa tasse, à l'odeur encourageante. Les chaises de bois clair s'accordaient bien avec le style à la fois simple et dynamique de l'établissement. Pas le genre de Lucifer ce café. Trop compliqué. Pas assez d'alcool et de filles… Mais pas si mal que ça.

« Vous m'avez fait venir ? Commença le diable.

\- J'ai du neuf, annonça Dotoski. Voici une liste des personnes ayant témoigné contre Nikola au procès. Je l'ai demandée à un ami de Nikola, qui avait lui-même témoigné.

\- Intéressant… Laissez-moi voir.

Sans attendre le consentement de son vis-à-vis, le diable étendit sa main par-dessus la table pour saisir la liasse de papier et la tirer vers lui. Dotoski la lui laissa avec un petit grondement, que Lucifer parut ne pas entendre. Il parcourut la liste du doigt, constatant la présence d'une trentaine de personnes, et grommela. Cela prendrait du temps de tous les interroger. Trop de temps. Les démons ne toléreraient plus très longtemps son absence. Ce qui aurait dû être une excursion rapide était en train de se transformer en petit séjour, et il ne pouvait pas se le permettre.

\- Oui, je sais, ça fait pas mal de personnes, renchérit Dotoski, et Andrew m'a prévenu qu'il y avait peut-être des manques… C'est ce dont il se souvient.

\- Ce qui m'ennuie, c'est que je ne pourrais pas rester suffisamment longtemps à Los Angeles pour interroger toute la liste, expliqua Lucifer. J'ai… Des obligations à remplir. Je n'ai peut-être plus qu'environ vingt-quatre heures, avec de la chance. »

Avec un soupir, le diable se repencha sur la liste, pensif, étudiant les noms plus attentivement, tentant de trouver un angle d'accroche plus encourageant.

Il trouva.

« Attendez… Qui sont ces personnes, là ? Ramsay ?

Il retourna la feuille et pointa du doigt les cinq personnes qui portaient le même nom de famille que la victime.

\- Ce sont ses parents. Et ses grands-parents paternels. Et sa petite sœur.

\- Ils ont témoigné… Contre lui ? J'ai payé les avocats, mais n'ai pas vraiment suivi le déroulé des choses, par la suite… Je savais que ça n'allait pas fort, avec eux, mais pas qu'ils avaient été jusque-là.

Dotoski se fendit d'un sourire sarcastique, moitié acide, moitié féroce.

\- Oh, oui, ils ont fait ça. La moitié de la communauté dont il était issu a témoigné contre lui, de manière plus ou moins directe. Il était le mouton noir. Il en souffrait beaucoup. Bande d'imbéciles.

\- Qui a établi cette liste ? Andrew, vous avez dit ?

\- Un adolescent que Nikola a sorti de cette secte, grâce à vous. Andrew Shorr. Je ne le connais pas très bien, mais quand il a compris que la thérapie de conversion ne fonctionnait pas, il est parti. Nikola l'aidait à redémarrer, avec l'association. Il m'a dit avoir témoigné lui aussi au procès, en faveur de Nikola. Et il m'a donné cette liste. Il veut qu'on attrape le coupable. Il veut aider.

\- Bon. De toute façon, je n'ai plus beaucoup de temps… Il faut commencer par interroger les parents. Si nous pouvons savoir où ils se trouvent.

Dotoski ne répondit pas tout de suite, et se pencha par-dessus la table, les bras repliés contre lui, dans une attitude conspiratrice. Baissant le ton de sa voix, gesticulant inconfortablement sur ses coudes, il en vint, Lucifer le comprit, à la véritable raison de la visite.

\- Je voulais aussi suggérer quelque chose.

\- Je vous écoute, répondit le diable sur le même ton, laissant son index ramper le long de sa bouche.

\- Comme vous l'avez constaté, je suis informaticien.

\- Certes.

\- Vous êtes consultant pour la Police, mais pas pour cette affaire, si j'ai bien compris. Donc vous n'avez pas accès aux bases de données de la Police.

\- On peut le formuler comme ça.

\- Si on doit aller vite, cela pourrait être intéressant de croiser nos informations avec celles de la Police. Je peux vous donner une clé USB. Vous la branchez sur l'un des postes au commissariat, et je m'occupe du reste. J'aurais accès aux informations de l'enquête. Je connais déjà l'identité des inspecteurs chargés de l'enquête ils sont passés me voir avant que vous ne débarquiez... Il faudrait que ce soit l'un de leurs postes. Ils s'appellent Decker et Espinoza.

Lucifer se figea, retenant dans son cerveau une phrase particulièrement ordurière. Decker était sur les traces de l'assassin, également, ce qui voulait dire que l'enquête était en train de se transformer en course. Il faudrait redoubler de prudence : elle était parfaitement capable de comprendre que lui aussi était dans le coup… Mais le danger de se rapprocher de l'inspectrice se disputait avec l'envie de faire équipe avec elle, d'une manière très détournée. Ils avaient toujours été plus efficaces à deux. Toujours. A défaut d'avoir son esprit brillant pour éclairer sa lanterne, il pourrait toujours avoir ses rapports. Plus rébarbatifs, bien moins affriolants… Mais non moins brillants.

\- C'est… Une excellente idée ! »

Avec un grand sourire, et sous l'œil étonné de Dotoski qui s'attendait à moitié à un refus offusqué, Lucifer empocha la clé USB.

;/;

_Le Lux, fin 2012_

Dans la nuit, l'autre face de Los Angeles se révélait, pleine d'artifices, de néons, délimitant des zones colorées et des espaces de pénombre. Du balcon du penthouse, on devinait la mer, large surface d'encre, piquetée des reflets pailletés des lumières électriques provenant des bâtiments en bordure ou des navires flottant à sa surface. Même dans la nuit la plus noire, la Terre ne ressemblait pas au four clos qu'était l'enfer, songea Lucifer.

Il entendit les pas derrière lui, mais ne se retourna pas. L'autre sembla hésiter un instant, puis s'éclaircit la voix :

« Je voulais vous annoncer que je vais partir. J'ai… J'ai rencontré quelqu'un.

Lucifer pivota, interloqué, tentant de déchiffrer le visage de Nikola.

\- Quelqu'un… Quelqu'un qui vous plaît ? Quelle bonne nouvelle ! Vous allez vivre avec lui ? L'épouser ? Je vous déconseille cependant d'adopter, les enfants sont des véritables démons ! Ne vous inquiétez pas pour notre petite affaire, bien sûr, je continuerai à payer les avocats pour votre procès jusqu'à que cela se termine ! C'était le deal.

\- Vous… Vous n'êtes pas jaloux ? Triste ?

\- Pourquoi faire ?

Nikola eut un petit haussement d'épaule, un curieux rictus un peu amer, regarda un instant en bas, puis se redressa.

\- Non, vous avez raison. C'est juste que… Je le savais. Que notre relation était totalement asymétrique. Mais ce n'est pas grave, je ne peux pas vous en vouloir.

\- J'ai comme l'impression que vous me reprochez quelque chose, mais je ne comprends pas quoi, remarqua Lucifer, fronçant les sourcils.

\- Ce n'est pas grave, répéta Nikola. C'est juste que… Quand on était ensemble… Vous avez tout vu de moi. Mes qualités et mes défauts. Mes forces. Mes blessures. Mais à aucun moment, vous n'avez présenté la moindre faille. Vous êtes resté dans votre coquille, votre… Zone de confort. Vous ne vous êtes pas ouvert à moi.

\- C'est un peu fort de café, ce reproche, vu ce qu'on a fait il y a quatre jours, rétorqua le diable, taquin.

Nikola rougit, mais poursuivit.

\- Ce n'est pas grave. Vous ne m'avez jamais fait espérer quoi que ce soit. Vous ne m'avez jamais menti. C'est juste… Que je suis un peu triste pour vous. Parce que je vous apprécie. Je ne suis probablement pas le bon. Mais je crois que j'ai trouvé le bon, pour moi.

Lucifer eut un petit sourire, alors qu'une explication se dessinait dans son esprit. Il trouva l'idée amusante. Un humain qui se préoccupait de lui. Nouveau. Pas désagréable. Un peu idiot de sa part.

\- Je crois que vous vous inquiétez pour moi, mais ne vous en faites pas, les gens viennent, les gens passent… Je savais que vous partiriez. Et que je ferais ce que je suis en train de faire : Vous souhaiter bon vent. Et réclamer ma part du marché.

Il tourna soudain la tête vers Nikola et vrilla ses yeux aux siens, très sérieusement, sans une once de la bonne humeur présente la seconde d'avant. Quelque chose s'installa dans sa posture, dans les traits de son visage, d'un peu effrayant. D'un peu infernal. Nikola déglutit.

\- Je vous écoute.

\- Vous allez quitter le Lux, énonça Lucifer d'une voix légèrement caverneuse, et vivre avec cette personne. Ou celles que vous voudrez. Débrouillez-vous pour que je ne vous revoie jamais. Pas en dehors de L.A., je veux dire.

\- Je ne comprends pas.

\- Mais si, vous comprenez. Je serais très désappointé de vous retrouver un jour en enfer. Vraiment. »

Dans les yeux de Lucifer, un léger éclat à peine orangé s'installa, une fraction de seconde. Juste de quoi semer le trouble dans un inconscient perturbé.

Juste de quoi s'assurer qu'il était bien pris au sérieux.

;/;

Lucifer se souvenait parfaitement du nom et des goûts culinaires de la femme préposée à l'entrée du commissariat. Il retourna donc au café où il avait rencontré Dotoski plus tôt dans la journée, et assortit la tasse jetable au précieux contenu à toute une rangée des meilleurs donuts qu'il put trouver. Il l'offrit à Doria avec toute la courtoisie dont il était capable.

« Lucifer ! Je me demandais quand nous allions vous revoir !

\- Ah ? Répondit le diable, interloqué. Pas la réplique qu'il attendait, même si ce n'était pas désagréable de se savoir attendu.

\- Oui, Maze est passée hier soir… Mais son café avait une odeur moins sympathique que le vôtre ! Vous allez refaire équipe avec Decker, finalement ?

Lucifer grimaça, pestant intérieurement. Petite démone effrontée. Maze avait une fois de plus, pris la tangente pour lui damer le pion. Il se jouait à présent une partie à trois joueurs. Lui, Chloé, Maze. Ça devenait de plus en plus complexe.

\- Vous êtes aussi là pour les suspects ? Continuait Doria. Désolée, ils ont été transférés dans la journée.

\- Les suspects ? Oh… Oui, bien sûr, les suspects ! Quels affreux personnages !

\- Les propres parents de la victime ? Je n'aurais jamais imaginé ça !

Lucifer remercia l'aura angélique, qui déliait déjà la langue bien pendue de Doria, et paniqua légèrement en son for intérieur en constatant l'évidence : l'inspectrice l'avait pris de vitesse, et mis la main sur ses principaux suspects.

\- C'est inimaginable, renchérit Lucifer, la gorge sèche.

\- Vous allez faire l'interrogatoire, j'imagine. C'est votre truc, ça, les interrogatoires ! J'ai rarement vu des suspects aussi difficiles à interroger.

\- Tout à fait, Doria ! Reprit-il avec un grand sourire : tout n'était pas perdu si l'inspectrice pataugeait sans lui. C'est pour cela que je suis là, d'ailleurs, enchaîna-t-il, je dois accéder au dossier avant demain !

\- Je vous en prie !

Lucifer s'avança de quelques pas, puis fit volte-face, et décrocha le sourire le plus ravageur qu'il put. Cela eut pour effet immédiat de faire papillonner les yeux de Doria, alors que ses lèvres s'entrouvraient sur un petit gloussement

\- Mais ne lui en dites pas un mot, hein ! Je prépare une surprise ! Chloé ne doit pas savoir que je suis passé !

\- Pas de problème, Lucifer, je resterai muette comme une tombe !

Il acheva la pauvre Doria en lui décrochant un clin d'œil, et s'en fut dans l'open-space désert, avec la démarche d'un dandy nonchalant, les mains dans les poches.

En approchant du bureau de l'inspectrice, il fouina un instant dans la pile de papiers égarés sur le poste de travail, en prenant garde de ne pas déranger l'ordre de classement –bien moins logique que le sien, de toute évidence-, mais constata avec déception qu'elle n'avait laissé traîner aucun dossier relatif à leur affaire.

Il s'arrêta net en entendant Doria tousser, et parler d'une voix bien trop forte. Quelques instants avant que la porte de l'open-space ne s'ouvre sur elle et son interlocuteur, il entendit, très clairement, le son de la voix de Chloé, sans pouvoir comprendre le sens des paroles. Un filet de sueur courut le long de son échine. Il chercha désespérément autour de lui un endroit où se dissimuler, et finit par se dissimuler derrière un rideau, tout proche de la photocopieuse, dans une position plutôt inconfortable.

Elle avait un air déterminé, peut-être un peu rageur. Elle se dirigea à son bureau, ramassa quelques documents, et se dirigea droit sur lui. Au moment même où, résigné, il se dit qu'elle l'avait repéré, elle enfourna sa liasse dans l'avaleuse de la photocopieuse, régla l'appareil et patienta, alors que les feuilles glissaient dans un bruit rythmique hypnotisant. Chaque papier tombait dans un bruit discret, mais obsédant dans un silence lourd, et, tournée vers le bac de réception, elle lui tournait à moitié le dos.

Elle était si près qu'en tendant la main, il aurait pu la toucher. Il serra le poing, enfonçant ses ongles dans sa paume, si fort qu'il en grimaça -elle était proche, ça faisait mal, il se blessait réellement-, et la douleur l'aida à ne pas aller caresser les petits cheveux qui dépassaient de sa queue de cheval. A ne pas glisser sa main sur son épaule, pour qu'elle se retourne. Il mordit son poing, des fois qu'il lui prendrait l'envie de bouger tout seul, jusqu'à goûter l'amertume inattendue de son propre sang.

C'est là qu'il les vit.

A son poignet gauche, la rangée de petits bracelets de couleur, tout neufs, presque joyeux. Il enregistra l'information sans réagir durant quelques vingt bonnes secondes. Il avait déjà vu ce genre de bracelets. Sur les poignets de Nikola. Il se souvint de combien il les avait trouvés ridicules, et comment il avait, sans même faire attention, sans même réfléchir, entrepris de les couper au ciseau, alors que Nikola était endormi sans défense près de lui, simplement parce qu'il les trouvait hideux, et qu'à l'époque, il était un parfait connard. Il se souvint des cicatrices dessous. Il avait eu l'impression d'avoir commis un viol.

Il se souvint de sa propre réaction, quand Chloé avait effleuré les siennes, dans son dos, et comprit, huit ans après, de quoi il s'était exactement rendu coupable avec Nikola. Le pire était peut-être que le gamin avait semblé _soulagé_. L'histoire de la relation asymétrique s'éclairait sous un nouvel angle.

Il avait touché ses cicatrices sans sa permission. Il s'était autorisé cela.

Et voilà qu'il retrouvait les mêmes petits bracelets sur le bras de Chloé.

L'envie de la toucher se fit si forte que pour s'empêcher de faire le geste, il bloqua sa main gauche en en saisissant son poignet de la droite. Il baissa les yeux sur ses mains, réalisant avec horreur que l'emplacement des blessures qui apparaissaient sur son corps correspondait exactement à l'endroit où elle avait placé ses bracelets sur le sien. Il comprit d'un coup, très exactement, pourquoi le diable saignait comme ça, sans raison. Combien de fois déjà ? Trois ?

Que voulait-elle à ce point faire taire en elle, pour utiliser cette technique-là ?

Comment avait-il pu refuser de voir ? Refuser d'écouter ?

Il ferma les yeux, pressant l'arrête de son nez, tentant de retenir l'horrible vision de cauchemar de son inspectrice complètement nue -ce n'était pas là le cauchemar- dans son bain, l'eau rougie par quelques litres de son sang, son âme définitivement…

Définitivement perdue à jamais pour lui.

Définitivement sauvée de la damnation.

Il se força à ne rien faire, et de toutes les tortures subies depuis la nuit des temps, ce fut la pire de toutes. Elle récupéra ses documents, et partit, sans se retourner.

Alors, il put accéder à l'ordinateur, et insérer la clé USB dans son emplacement. Difficilement, parce que ces foutues larmes brouillaient un peu trop sa vue.

Au moment de quitter le poste de police, son regard se perdit sur le bureau de l'inspectrice, et tomba sur une photo de Trixie et elle, délicatement encadrée d'argent, et il eut un éclair. Il comprit pourquoi elle n'était pas encore passée à l'acte.

Il se trompait sur toute la ligne.

Si elle cédait, si elle se laissait aller à ce cauchemar, rien ne la sauverait.


	10. Chapitre 10: Pile ou Face

Chapitre 10: Pile ou Face

Cette fois-ci, Chloé Decker monta après un verre seulement. Elle se faufila derrière le bar d'un pas décidé, sans prendre le temps d'allumer le plafonnier, sortit son sempiternel sachet de cocaïne de sa cachette, changea d'avis et rouvrit le tiroir secret pour en ajouter deux à son butin, avant d'aller s'installer sur le canapé, tentant de dissiper sa rage et son inquiétude. Il avait été là, chez Mark Smith, juste quelques instants avant qu'elle n'arrive. Il était sur ses traces, la devançant parfois, reniflant la piste derrière elle.

Comment avait-il pu l'ignorer ainsi ? Comment avait-il pu croire qu'elle ne s'en rendrait pas compte ?

Un sanglot restait coincé en travers de sa gorge. Elle n'arrivait même plus à pleurer. Elle jeta furieusement les sachets sur la table basse en sifflant entre ses dents, et saisit le premier pour en déchirer la mince pellicule de plastique.

« Il faut prendre la bleue. Avec la bleue, tu planes pendant toute la nuit, on se croirait revenus dans les Jardins d'Eden. »

Elle sursauta, reconnaissant instantanément la voix, et l'accent britannique caractéristique. Elle leva lentement les yeux, la bouche entrouverte, ses coudes posés sur le verre de la table, tenant toujours sa petite dose entre les doigts. Dans la pénombre qui noyait la mezzanine, une silhouette humaine, installée sur les escaliers qui y menaient, se dessinait dans des nuances de clair-obscur. Seules étaient visibles la pointe des chaussures italiennes.

La cocaïne rejoignit prestement les autres sachets sur la table basse alors que Chloé se levait d'un bloc, avec une raideur presque militaire. Elle franchit à pas rapide les quelques mètres qui la séparait de l'intrus, et d'un geste sec, pressa l'interrupteur, qui alluma les appliques encadrant le lit au cadre de bois, derrière lui.

Il avait les coudes posés sur les genoux, assis sur la plus haute marche, les pieds écartés, le menton posé sur ses mains croisées. Il la regardait d'un air mi-goguenard, mi-amusé, mais une pointe de mélancolie semblait se dissimuler dans son sourire.

Avec un raclement de gorge, elle serra le poing, et le frappa. Le coin de sa lèvre se fissura sous le coup. Il accusa le choc, amortissant le basculement de son corps en se rattrapant au bas-relief en stuc aux motifs babyloniens. Le sourire réapparut presque instantanément.

« Aïe, Je l'ai mérité, celui-là, ricana-t-il, Si vous pensez que me piétiner les parties avec des talons aiguilles peut vous aider, je suis votre homme !

Elle leva le bras pour le frapper une seconde fois, et il se protégea la tête de ses bras en souriant, comme s'il chahutait. Elle l'abaissa, le remonta une troisième fois, puis renonça aux coups. Elle passa aux hurlements.

\- Comment… Mais comment avez-vous pu me faire ça ?! Vous êtes revenus depuis combien de temps, et vous vouliez m'éviter encore longtemps ?

Le sourire de Lucifer prit un virage ironique et désabusé. La pointe de mélancolie envahit son visage, son regard, et il reposa ses coudes sur ses genoux, détournant les yeux, fixant quelque chose au loin. Ou rien du tout.

\- Jusqu'à la fin des temps, je le crains.

Elle en eut le souffle coupé. Il ne mentait pas, bien sûr. Il pouvait bluffer, omettre des éléments de la vérité, mais mentir ouvertement, ce n'était pas son style. Elle eut un horrible pressentiment.

\- Vous avez reçu mon message.

Ce n'était pas une question.

\- Et c'est précisément pour cela que je préférais que nos routes ne se recroisent jamais.

Elle voulut reprendre ses récriminations, mais il leva son index, demandant implicitement une trêve, et tourna la tête, la regardant droit dans les yeux, toute trace de légèreté disparue. Elle chuta dans ses pupilles, dans sa tristesse mêlée de terreur. Et dans sa rage.

\- Avez-vous avez déjà entendu les hurlements des écorchés qui montent jusqu'au trône d'obsidienne ? Vu la folie dans le regard des tueurs d'enfants ? Senti l'odeur du souffre et de la cendre qui monte ? Parfois, quand c'est jour faste, elle disparaît sous celle de la chair humaine brûlée. Et quand vous comprenez pourquoi, _pourquoi_ ils sont là, tous, vous n'avez qu'une envie, c'est d'aller les marquer au fer rouge de votre main. Les pédophiles. Les meurtriers de masse, ces politiciens qui tuent proprement dans leurs petits carnets. Les fanatiques religieux qui balancent des gosses du haut des toits, parce qu'ils auraient _péché_. Et quand vous vous rendez compte qu'en le faisant, vous êtes _satisfait_, que vous voulez une seule chose, c'est _recommencer_, c'est comme si vous glissiez silencieusement dans un trou noir. C'est dans cet endroit maudit que vous voudriez que je vous emmène, Chloé ?

Elle exhala brusquement, et se rendit compte qu'elle avait retenu son souffle. La peur revint, sous la surface, tandis qu'elle regardait perler, suinter, son autre personnalité. Non, son autre _facette_. Celle qu'elle minimisait encore, parce qu'il prenait bien soin de ne pas la laisser s'exprimer en sa présence.

Mais ce n'était pas le moment de reculer.

\- Alors, vous vouliez… Me protéger ? Ou bien prendre les bonnes décisions à ma place ? Si votre réponse était non, vous auriez pu répondre, au moins !

Le sourire revint, et il était si triste qu'elle en aurait pleuré. Cette fois il ne se détourna pas. Il prit une inspiration, profonde.

\- J'ai peur que ce ne soit pas si simple, souffla-t-il. Je ne choisis pas qui va au paradis, et qui va en enfer. C'est la culpabilité de l'âme qui décide. Si elle en est assez lestée… Elle vient vers moi. C'est tout. Mais je n'ai jamais essayé d'emmener… Un volontaire conscient, dont l'âme n'est pas alourdie du péché qui convient. Je n'ai aucune idée de ce que cela peut donner, aucune. Il est possible que cela fonctionne. Si j'étais revenu vers vous, avec cette tentation, cette infâme tentation de prendre votre pacte, et de vous accorder la damnation éternelle… Si j'étais venu, je n'aurais pas pu faire autrement… J'aurais accepté, parce que mon désir le plus cher, c'est d'être avec vous, chaque jour de ma vie, chaque minute, jusqu'à la fin des temps. Et je vous aurai damnée, chère Chloé. Encore, et encore.

Elle se rendit à peine compte que les larmes noyaient ses joues.

\- J'aurais dû me rendre compte que me faire oublier ne marchait pas. Que vous n'arriviez pas à passer à autre chose, alors même que vous l'aviez fait pour Dan, ou Pierce. J'aurais dû m'en rendre compte avant même de revenir.

Il se leva, la contourna doucement, saisit son poignet gauche. Il tira de sa poche le coupe-chou qui traînait habituellement dans la salle de bain, celui qu'elle avait utilisé à trois reprises déjà, l'ouvrit, et, très doucement, coupa un à un les bracelets colorés, découvrant les fils blancs et rouges des cicatrices, comme s'il avait toujours su qu'elles étaient là. Elle ne bougea pas. Ne chercha pas à retirer sa main. Elle ferma simplement les yeux, ravalant quelques sanglots.

\- Dites-moi, Chloé, qu'est-ce qui vous passait par la tête, dans ces moments-là ? Je sais que la mort devient quelque chose de relatif, quand on sait qu'il y a une vie après… Mais tout de même…

\- Je ne sais pas, gémit-elle. Que vous étiez mon équipier. Que vous faisiez pour une fois ce qui était juste, et que je restais derrière, bêtement, à attendre… Je ne supportais pas ça. Et dans ces moments-là, je sentais que si j'allais plus loin, je ne sais pas, peut-être que… Ça aurait marché sans votre intervention. Et puis je pensais à Trixie. Qu'il ne fallait pas que je… Je me serais sentie tellement coupable de la laisser…

\- Je confirme, malheureusement. Comme je le craignais. Cette culpabilité aurait été l'autoroute vers l'enfer, sans limitation de vitesse.

Elle rit doucement, à voix basse, reconnaissant la référence à la chanson, et son rire à lui se mêla au sien, sur le même ton. Elle apprécia qu'il arrive à la faire rire même dans les pires moments. Elle se sentait tout à coup libérée, comme si elle retrouvait enfin l'air libre après s'être presque noyée.

\- C'est pour ça qu'il vous faut vivre, reprit Lucifer, soudain très sérieux.

Elle chercha son regard. Ils restèrent quelques instants, vrillés l'un à l'autre.

\- Je vous en _supplie_, finit-il par murmurer.

\- Vous ne comprenez pas… Vous êtes parti, en essayant de faire ce qu'il fallait. Vous vous êtes littéralement sacrifié pour ça. Comment, je me suis sentie, à votre avis, pendant six mois, six longs mois, moi ici, inutile, et vous, en bas, vous, mon coéquipier, en train de souffrir, de plonger dans cet endroit qui vous a rendu si… Si…

\- Monstrueux ?

\- Abîmé.

\- J'imagine que ça n'a pas été drôle, pour que ça vous incite à vous faire ça.

\- Je me suis sentie _coupable_, Lucifer. Coupable de ne pas pouvoir oser vous rejoindre, de vous laisser seul affronter ça, parce que je sais que ce lieu vous ronge, petit à petit, lentement, de l'intérieur ! J'ai compris ce que ça vous fait ! J'étais malade de culpabilité !

\- Oh… Oh. Mais pourquoi ?

\- Mais… Parce c'est injuste ! Et parce que je vous aime ! Voilà pourquoi ! Ça vous semble si inimaginable qu'on puisse vous aimer ?

Il eut une expression abominable, un mélange d'horreur et de compréhension, puis se mit à ricaner, d'un rire atrocement douloureux.

\- Ce que vous êtes en train de me dire, c'est que les dés sont pipés, depuis le début ! La vérité, c'est qu'il n'y a même pas besoin d'un pacte avec le diable ! Il suffit de m'aimer, et la damnation est automatique ! Pile, Il gagne, face, je perds !

Il se cacha le visage dans les mains. Elle saisit ses doigts, et, les écarta, un à un.

\- Ce n'est pas à vous de choisir. Si je veux venir vous rejoindre, ce n'est pas de votre faute.

Il resta silencieux, et, lentement, détourna le regard. Elle le saisit par le menton, et le força à la regarder.

\- Ce n'est pas votre péché, Lucifer. C'est _le mien_. Depuis combien de temps est-ce que vous faites ça ? Vous tenir pour responsable des péchés commis par d'autres ?

Il retint son souffle alors que les mots pénétraient son esprit. La question était colossale, trop grande pour lui. La réponse trop vertigineuse. Il se refusait même d'y songer.

\- Je suis désolée, reprit-elle. J'avais tellement peur, reprit-elle. Que vous vous perdiez, en bas. Que vous m'ayez oubliée.

Il se plaça à côté d'elle, saisit son poignet blessé de sa main gauche pour le faire pivoter en supination, avec une délicatesse infinie, plaquant son thorax contre son dos.

-Vous oublier ? Regardez, Chloé, comme je peux vous oublier.

Le nez dans ses cheveux, il inspira longuement, puis retira son bouton de sa manchette, exposant à son tour son poignet gauche, à côté du sien, tenant sa paume dans la sienne.

Il plaça le rasoir dans la paume droite de Chloé, refermant les doigts féminins sur la chasse de corne et de cuir, guidant la main de l'inspectrice vers le réseau d'entailles. Tranquillement, paisiblement, il lui fit poser le tranchant à côté des lignes parallèles, prenant soin d'éviter les grosses veines bleues qu'on devinait à la surface de la peau. Il appuya, fit glisser la lame sur cinq centimètres, entamant la peau de Chloé sur une profondeur superficielle.

Sur son poignet à lui, comme en réponse, apparut une fine strie ensanglantée, l'exacte sœur de celle qui apparaissait sous le fil acéré.

Chloé hoqueta. Deux fois.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est…

\- Je ne sais pas, avoua-t-il. »

Ses doigts effleurèrent la peau de Chloé, coururent le long de ses cicatrices, suivant le réseau de ses veines. Elle frissonna, tandis que Lucifer essuyait lentement, une à une, les gouttes de sang qui perlaient sur son avant-bras. Il referma le coupe-chou, le faisant regagner prudemment sa poche. Se mordant la lèvre inférieure, il saisit délicatement ses épaules, l'enveloppant de ses bras, la fit pivoter face à lui, puis lui prit le menton, en coupe dans sa paume droite, effaçant les larmes de son pouce. Même son maquillage entièrement ruiné, échevelée, dans ses vêtements pratiques et sans formes, elle était belle.

« Tout ce que je sais, continua-t-il, c'est que quand vous vous blessez, je saigne. Comment je pourrais vous oublier ? »

Il se pencha vers elle, et posa doucement ses lèvres sur les siennes, dans un baiser à la fois tendre et curieusement retenu. Elle s'accrocha à lui, enroulant ses doigts autour du col de sa chemise et la force de son étreinte lui coupa le souffle. Quelque chose de brûlant naquit, au fond de ses entrailles, remontant jusqu'à sa gorge, l'incitant à répondre, et il s'abandonna à la sensation, plaquant sa bouche avec insistance, laissant sa main remonter le long de sa nuque, dévorant chaque parcelle de sa peau.

Puis elle se hasarda à glisser ses doigts dans le col de sa chemise, toujours ouvert comme à son habitude de deux ou trois boutons, et lorsqu'ils entrèrent en contact avec sa peau, quelque chose bascula complètement. Elle commença à déboutonner le vêtement, et tous les magnifiques plans que Lucifer avait soigneusement élaborés en prévision de cet instant précis, durant toutes ces années, disparurent comme par magie quelque part dans les abysses. Elle glissa ses bras tout entiers sous le tissu, retenu sous le pantalon, et l'enserra en effleurant, sans le vouloir, l'ancien emplacement des horribles cicatrices. Lucifer se détacha de ses lèvres prit une inspiration qui évoquait un noyé retrouvant la surface. Il la pressa contre lui, mordillant sa clavicule, faisant glisser le col bateau de son tee-shirt sombre jusqu'à découvrir une de ses épaules. Puis il perdit le fil.

Le sang quitta sa tête pour se concentrer dans des endroits plus intéressants. La dernière chose rationnelle qu'il pensa fut que ça ne ressemblait pas _du tout_ à ce qui se passait habituellement.

Après, il arrêta de vouloir contrôler les événements, parce que de toute façon, c'était impossible, et qu'avec elle, il _pouvait_. Il lâcha prise, et se laissa porter.

Il réussit quand même -de justesse- à faire en sorte qu'ils évitent la position du missionnaire. Le Vieux en aurait bien trop rigolé.

;/;

Posément, résolument, Amenadiel s'installa dans une alcôve. Il héla une serveuse, munie d'un petit justaucorps à la queue en pompon et aux longues oreilles pointues -c'était soirée lapin-, et lui commanda un Cosmo. Il savait bien que Lucifer se moquerait de lui et haussa intérieurement les épaules. Il _aimait _ces cocktails, et n'allait pas se laisser démonter par un frère à la langue trop bien pendue, fut-il le diable en personne.

Puis il pria. Il savait qu'il n'aurait pas de réponse, mais il savait qu'il serait entendu.

_Lucifer, je sais que tu es là._

Le diable se retourna dans le lit, grommelant dans son sommeil, tout contre le corps encore chaud de l'inspectrice. Il ne comprit pas tout de suite d'où venait l'appel.

_Je sais que tu es là, et je sais que Chloé y est aussi. Cela fait deux mois que j'ai soudoyé les serveurs pour la surveiller et me prévenir si tu revenais._

Lucifer ouvrit définitivement les yeux, dans le noir, et jura entre ses dents.

_C'est très simple : Ou tu descends, ou bien je monte. Si tu es trop occupé, réponds. Si tu ne réponds pas, je monte. Que tu répondes ou pas. Tu es grillé. Arrête de te cacher._

Lucifer roula des yeux. Grillé, on pouvait le dire, en effet. Il maudit son frère qui interrompait un si agréable moment, ravala son angoisse d'avoir été tout à fait incapable de ses prouesses nocturnes habituelles, et s'extirpa du lit.

Il descendit en peignoir, les cheveux en bataille, passant entre les serveurs et les clients ahuris, repéra son frère, et s'installa en face de lui, visiblement mal réveillé. Du doigt, il pointa la boisson sur la table.

« Et où est ta meilleure amie Sarah Jessica Parker ?

Amenadiel grommela, puis lâcha un « bonjour » qui contenait quelques onces de reproches.

\- J'interromps tes ébats, Luci ? enchaîna le colosse à la peau sombre, provocateur. Je ne pensais pas… Depuis combien de temps tu essaies de conclure, rappelle-moi ?

Lucifer ne répondit pas par une pique, alors qu'Amenadiel s'attendait au contraire. Il se contenta de tirer une cigarette de la poche, l'alluma, et héla un serveur pour se faire servir un whisky. Amenadiel comprit, et écarquilla les yeux.

\- Attends, tu… Vous… Vraiment ?

Lucifer le dévisagea d'un regard torve.

\- Oh merde, Luci, félicitations ! Amenadiel lança sa grande main par-dessus la table pour envoyer une grande bourrade dans l'épaule de son frère. J'espère que je n'ai rien interrompu, je ne pensais pas vraiment que… Ajouta-t-il, un peu tard.

\- Sincèrement, je me demande comment tu fais, toi, en particulier, connaissant tes pouvoirs, pour avoir constamment un timing aussi déplorable… Non, c'est bon ! Gronda-t-il, pris de pitié, en voyant Amenadiel se décomposer. Pas aussi déplorable que ce que tu crois ! Mais disons que chaque minute m'est comptée, à présent, et je préférerais en disposer autrement que de parler avec toi… Sans vouloir être méchant.

\- C'est précisément de ça dont je voulais te parler, Luci, je…

\- Oui, je sais, les démons, patati, patata, Charlie, Linda… Je _vais_ rentrer. Je n'ai pas le choix. Ça fait trois jours, maintenant, donc maximum un bon mois et demi là, en bas. Si le temps s'écoule comme lorsque je suis parti, toutefois. C'est raisonnable, mais l'insubordination va recommencer à s'installer. Je voulais attendre le matin pour annoncer ça à Chloé. S'il te plaît, ne me demande pas de faire plus vite.

Quelque chose dans les yeux de Lucifer fit déglutir Amenadiel. Un reflet. Quelque chose qu'il avait déjà entraperçu quelquefois, et qu'il aurait préféré ne pas voir. Qu'il avait pris en pleine figure le jour où Lucifer avait réussi à faire flamber cette foutue lame céleste. La souffrance. Inattendue, brute, toujours cachée derrière le masque. Elle suintait à présent, occasionnellement. Elle suintait, là, juste devant ses yeux.

Et Amenadiel se savait directement responsable. Pas seul, bien sûr, avec d'autres, mais responsable quand-même.

Les anges n'avaient pas de forme juvénile, mais ce qu'ils avaient fait peser sur Lucifer, en le sommant de réveiller un Paternel absent, alors qu'il venait à peine de venir au monde… C'était comme faire peser ce genre de tâche sur le petit Charlie. Un non-sens. Ils étaient tous des imbéciles, se dit Amenadiel. Et il lui avait fallu devenir père pour s'en rendre compte : Il tâtonnait tous les jours, avec Charlie, sans avoir de repère fiable, parce que son propre père, à lui, n'avait été qu'Absence. Il Lui en voulait. Il comprenait combien Lucifer pouvait Lui en vouloir.

Et au lieu de compatir et de s'unir dans l'adversité, de se soutenir face au Silence, ils avaient tout chargé sur le dos d'un seul, et l'avaient jalousé.

\- Je te laisse Maze, cette fois, poursuivait Lucifer. Je crois… Qu'elle a trop changé. Je crois qu'elle n'est plus tout à fait ce qu'elle était. Et puis nous n'avons pas fini notre enquête, elle pourra s'en charger à ma place.

\- Non, murmura Amenadiel. Tu ne vas pas repartir en bas.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu crois, grommela Lucifer. Que ça me fait plaisir ? Je reviendrai, mais l'urgence, maintenant, c'est de resserrer la vis. C'est comme ça. C'est mon fardeau. Je ne l'ai pas choisi.

\- Mais moi, je le choisis, poursuivit Amenadiel.

Lucifer ne comprit pas tout de suite l'énormité qu'Amenadiel était en train d'énoncer, mais quand il percuta, il eut brièvement la tête d'un poisson qui aurait passé un peu trop de temps à l'air libre. Amenadiel ne lui laissa pas le temps de se reprendre.

-Tais-toi, s'il te plaît. Tu as été puni alors que nous aurions tous dû l'être, voilà la vérité. Nous t'avons poussé à aller trop loin. Tous tes frères et sœurs ont une part de responsabilité… Et moi aussi. Alors voilà le deal. Je prends ta place sur le trône des enfers.

Lucifer finit par fermer la bouche.

\- Et… Tu fais comment pour y aller, gros malin ? Tu voles ?

\- Je vole. Vois-tu, ça doit me tenir vraiment à cœur de t'aider… Parce qu'elles sont revenues deux heures après que j'aie appris ton retour.

Lucifer accusa la nouvelle, s'humecta les lèvres en prenant conscience des implications. De l'énormité de la chose.

\- Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est, marmonna-t-il.

\- Ce-n'est-pas-juste. Ce n'est pas juste que tu fasses ça tout seul. Et je suis peut-être en train de critiquer les décisions de Papa, là, maintenant, mais tant pis. Je ne peux pas changer le passé, mais je peux changer ce qui se passe là, maintenant. Tu n'aurais jamais dû supporter tout seul le fardeau de réveiller Papa. Nous te l'avons fait porter. Tu as échoué et tu as sérieusement déconné, mais c'est quand même un peu notre faute à tous. Alors nous devrions supporter ta punition ensemble.

Lucifer déglutit péniblement. Partagé, entre la tentation irrésistible d'accepter, et la certitude que son frère avait tort. Que la punition était pour lui, et seulement pour lui.

\- Temporairement, énonça-t-il rapidement. Tu seras un roi sacrément incompétent, crois-moi. Pas plus de deux-trois jours terrestres.

\- Et je recommencerai par la suite si nécessaire. On se relaiera.

Ils se dévisagèrent, longuement, sans un mot, puis Lucifer retira lentement sa chevalière. La musique autour d'eux était assourdissante, mais ils se retrouvèrent isolés du son, comme dans une bulle de vide. Le diable posa le bijou sur la table, puis le poussa, de l'extrémité de son index, vers son frère aîné. Lentement, Amenadiel s'en empara, et constata qu'elle ne passerait qu'à son petit doigt.

\- Tu me laisses le temps d'annoncer ça à Linda, bien sûr ?

\- Si ça ne t'embête pas, j'ai besoin de la voir avant. Si tu es le premier, elle sera si perturbée qu'elle ne pourra plus m'aider !

Amenadiel soupira en acquiesçant, constatant que, comme à son habitude, son frère pouvait rapidement faire abstraction des problèmes d'autrui pour se concentrer sur les siens, mais il le connaissait bien, à présent. C'était sans étonnement. Il termina son Cosmo d'un geste, puis se leva, et quitta la pièce.

Lucifer resta un instant coi, choqué, les bras ballant de part et d'autre de son corps, puis, dans un élan irrésistible, se leva brutalement, et partit dans une danse endiablée, au beau milieu des clients du Lux qui se demandaient quelle mouche avait bien pu le piquer.

Les vacances allaient se prolonger un peu, et il comptait bien en profiter, dès que Linda aurait réglé son petit problème.


	11. Chapitre 11: Ruminations d'un panda

Chapitre 11: Ruminations d'un panda

Dans les lueurs du petit matin, Chloé Decker se retourna, encore à moitié endormie, enroulée dans les draps moelleux du lit king-size du penthouse. Elle se souvint des événements de la veille, et, dans un élan d'incrédulité mollassonne, fut bien obligée d'admettre que ça n'avait pas été un rêve. Ça avait été… Étrange. De la part de Lucifer. Elle s'était attendue à ce qu'il essaie de lui proposer toute sortes d'activités érotiques bizarres, et elle était soulagée qu'il ne l'ait pas fait, ce qui lui avait épargné d'avoir à trouver des kilomètres d'excuses pour y échapper. Au lieu de ça, il… Il s'était _abandonné._ Ce qui était à la fois étrange de sa part, et touchant.

Elle était prête à parier que telle n'avait pas été son intention. Que c'était la première fois pour lui qu'il ne maîtrisait rien, une fois à l'horizontale... Et c'était… Encore plus touchant.

Elle se retourna, cherchant de ses doigts le corps de son partenaire, ne rencontra que le soyeux des draps, se retourna brusquement et ouvrit les yeux bien grand cette fois… Mais seulement pour se rendre à l'évidence : Lucifer avait disparu.

Encore.

;/;

Une petite mélodie latino un peu incongrue retentit, et les doigts parfaitement manucurés de Linda Martin se saisirent du téléphone, pressant la surface de verre, alors qu'elle prenait connaissance du SMS entrant. Elle y jeta un discret coup d'œil, rapidement, toute son attention tournée vers le grand escogriffe au physique de rêve qui se tortillait dans le canapé de sa salle de consultation. Elle soupira en prenant connaissance du message, bien consciente que dans la vie amoureuse de ces deux-là, l'harmonie et la sérénité allaient rester… Probablement un vœu pieu. Elle leva le doigt, demandant une pause, et prit le temps de répondre à Chloé Decker qui demandait si son coéquipier diabolique n'était pas dans les parages, par hasard, s'il te plaît Linda.

Au vu de son état d'énervement la dernière fois que la question avait été abordée, le mieux était de répondre sans attendre.

Bien sûr que Lucifer était dans les parages. Bien en face d'elle, extrêmement mal à l'aise, attendant à sa porte dès potron-minet. Pour un problème grave bien sûr, extrêmement urgent, comme toujours. Elle reposa le téléphone après avoir rassuré Chloé, ignora le petit regard de reproche qui demandait implicitement la raison de cette interruption impromptue, et reprit la discussion là où elle l'avait laissée.

« Je vous écoute.

Il tripota nerveusement sa veste de costume quelques secondes avant d'attaquer pour de bon le sujet du jour :

\- On… On est allé plus loin. Enfin vous connaissez l'histoire, un garçon, une fille, tralala…

\- Oh. Très bien…

Il était intéressant de constater que le diable, qui d'ordinaire n'avait aucun problème pour raconter toute sorte de détails scabreux concernant ses conquêtes, restait avec celle-ci… Relativement pudique. Par rapport à ses habitudes bien sûr.

\- Et… Hé bien c'était étrange. Je veux dire, Chloé était parfaite, mais moi… Enfin vous me connaissez sous cet angle là également…

Linda eut une grimace un peu gênée. Oui, en effet. Elle ne pouvait pas le nier. Au-delà de l'aspect honteux du dévoiement de la relation thérapeute/patient, elle devait d'ailleurs admettre que cela avait éclairé certaines choses sur lui.

\- Hé bien… Je ne comprends pas ce qui s'est passé. J'ai perdu tous mes moyens. J'avais en tête plein de choses à essayer, d'autant plus que je ne peux pas utiliser mon pouvoir sur elle, donc il faut que j'essaie vraiment tout, pour trouver ce qui lui plaît… J'ai eu… Hé bien un blanc total.

\- Ca a fonctionné ou non ? Ça lui a plu ?

\- Oui, bien sûr que oui ! Vous me prenez pour qui ? Elle a poussé des petits cris très satisfaisants, et je sais encore reconnaître quand… Enfin… Mais bon… Me rouler au dernier moment pour éviter de justesse le missionnaire, et continuer comme… Je ne sais pas moi, un humain dirait « Papa et Maman », sauf que vu mes parents, je n'ose même pas imaginer ça… On n'a même pas essayé la girouette pranique ou l'escalier tibétain ! Vous vous souvenez de l'escalier tibétain ?

Bon, pour la pudeur, on repasserait.

\- Oui, Lucifer, fit Linda d'une voix lasse, je me souviens. Mais ce n'est pas la question. La question est : Est-ce que ça vous a plu, _à vous_ ?

Il resta silencieux un léger instant.

\- Je n'en sais rien. Je n'y ai même pas réfléchi… Et puis non, ce n'est pas le sujet ! Si je ne retrouve pas mes moyens très vite, elle va finir par s'enfuir en courant ! J'ai une réputation quand même, il faut que je sois à la hauteur !

Linda eut un sourire torve, et lui jeta un regard à la fois tendre et amusé. Elle avait testé. Les parties de jambes en l'air avec lui étaient… Une incroyable démonstration d'empathie. Magistrale et totalement inattendue, dont elle le pensait initialement incapable.

Lors de leur rencontre, il était tellement déconnecté qu'il ne parvenait plus à identifier consciemment aucune émotion correctement, ni chez lui, ni chez les autres. Mais dans ces moments particuliers, elle avait compris que cette déconnexion était plus ou moins volontaire. Ancrée dans son inconscient, mais pas liée à une incapacité. Plutôt une manière de se protéger.

Parce qu'il était capable d'autre chose : Dans les moments intimes, d'un seul coup, il changeait complètement de paradigme. Sans préliminaires. Il se connectait à son partenaire, totalement, dans un élan désarçonnant de naturel, s'oubliant dans la foulée, se court-circuitant dans une concentration à toute épreuve qui lui permettait de s'ignorer lui-même, de rester dans l'instant. Il parvenait à se connecter à quelqu'un… Sans se connecter à lui-même.

Dans cet état étrange, il devinait tout, s'adaptant en conséquence, trichant honteusement à l'occasion avec son pouvoir… Il comblait l'autre de manière à ce qu'on ne cherche pas à le combler, lui. Il faisait tout pour que l'autre prenne son plaisir, le neutralisant d'endorphines, et gardait le contrôle sur la totalité des événements. Ce faisant, il plaçait entre eux une barrière infranchissable. Il ne se laissait jamais aller. Jamais.

C'était pour cela qu'elle avait voulu cesser de le fréquenter en tant qu'amant, plus encore qu'à cause de leur relation médecin-patient : Elle n'avait visiblement pas sa place en tant que compagne, et en devenant ce… Sujet d'amusement, elle n'en avait plus non plus comme thérapeute.

Elle avait cru un moment que c'était sa faute à elle. Elle avait compris après, en apprenant qui il était. En comprenant que les histoires délirantes de tourments des âmes étaient toutes vraies.

Linda aurait presque pu parier, bien que ne l'ayant jamais observé à l'œuvre, qu'il se déconnectait de la même manière lorsqu'il entrait en séance de torture. Que seul le but changeait. Qu'il ne faisait que choisir entre donner le plaisir, ou la douleur, et qu'il donnait les deux de la même manière experte, en utilisant cette même capacité à l'empathie dans les deux cas. Pour éviter de devenir totalement monstrueux, ce qu'il n'était pas, il fallait, d'une certaine façon, ne plus être là.

Et avec Chloé, il se passait autre chose. Quelque chose de différent.

\- Je suis tellement contente que vous n'ayez pas tout foiré, pour une fois !

Il écarquilla les yeux, soufflé, émettant un petit croassement.

\- Ah ?

\- Je m'étonne même que vous en ayez été capable du premier coup…

\- Faire… Quoi ? Je n'ai rien fait du tout !

Elle inclina la tête et mordit brièvement sa lèvre inférieure.

\- Lâcher prise, Lucifer, lâcher prise.

\- Je ne comprends pas en quoi ça aide ! J'ai l'impression d'avoir perdu une éternité de savoir-faire !

\- Mais non, vous n'avez rien perdu. Mais ne soyez pas trop pressé.

\- Pas trop pressé ? Mais c'est une catastrophe !

\- Pas du tout ! Chloé est spéciale pour vous. Si vous tentiez de tout contrôler avec elle, vous vous déconnecteriez de vos émotions. Vous feriez la même chose qu'avec toutes les autres. C'est pour ça que vous n'arrivez pas à prendre le contrôle. Vous ne voulez pas être déconnecté avec elle.

\- Donc vous êtes en train de me dire que c'est soit « à la Papa/Maman », soit… Pardon, excusez-moi un moment amusant, mais complètement _vide_?

Linda grimaça. Il n'était jamais agréable de se faire traiter de « vide», mais force était de reconnaître que c'était la vérité vraie : Ils n'avaient rien partagé. Linda avait pris ce qu'il avait bien voulu donner : Des actes, point. Rien de plus. Jamais. Mais être la compagne de Lucifer, _Dieu merci_, ce n'était pas son travail. Elle était sa thérapeute.

Il était toutefois intéressant et rassurant de constater que, malgré son assurance de n'y avoir pas réfléchi, il avait tout de même compris qu'il s'était passé cette fois quelque chose de plus, et pas seulement quelque chose de moins. Il comprenait maintenant ce à côté de quoi il passait sans cesse. Et pourquoi aucune de ses anciennes conquêtes ne voyait en lui autre chose qu'un excellent coup d'un soir.

\- Je n'ai pas dit cela, reprit-elle. Être connecté à ses émotions et lâcher prise, ce n'est pas quelque chose de facile. Mais quand serez à l'aise avec ça, la technique reviendra d'elle-même…

Lucifer écarquilla les yeux, puis essaya le sarcasme.

\- Je crois que je vais aller m'acheter un gilet pare-balles, en fait. Ce sera plus sûr pour quand Chloé essaiera vraiment de me tuer !

\- C'est aussi très normal d'avoir peur de complètement lâcher prise avec quelqu'un, quand c'est inhabituel, attaqua Linda en plissant des yeux.

\- Je n'ai pas peur de lâcher prise, siffla Lucifer, j'ai peur d'être devenu un panda !

\- Donc vous ne vous souciez pas vraiment de savoir si vous avez répondu aux attentes de Chloé, mais plutôt de ce que ça veut dire de vous ?

Il se renfonça dans le canapé, l'air mauvais.

\- J'ai le droit de dire « Les deux mon capitaine » ?

\- Dans ce cas vous pouvez facilement dissiper une des deux interrogations, Lucifer.

\- Ah ?

\- Si vous vous préoccupez réellement de savoir si cela a plu à Chloé, il suffit de le lui demander… Et pour le reste, sachez que je ne me fais aucun souci pour vous !

\- Docteur, fit Lucifer d'une voix froidement sarcastique, je ne sais pas où vous avez été diplômée, mais l'établissement ne vaut pas tripette.

Linda serra les dents et gronda :

\- Dehors. Quand vous commencez comme ça, c'est qu'il faut que ça se termine. A la prochaine, Lucifer.

Le diable se fit ensuite pratiquement mettre à la porte, alors qu'une partie de son cerveau réfléchissait toujours à ce qui convenait de faire. Demander à Chloé était une très mauvaise idée… Linda n'avait toujours que de mauvaises idées. Mais il pouvait peut-être essayer de savoir ce que l'inspectrice pensait de la performance nocturne, l'air de rien, en posant des questions détournées et en interprétant ses réactions...

Il réalisa un peu tard, alors qu'il regagnait son véhicule, voyant son frère, la mine sombre, monter les escaliers qui menaient au cabinet, qu'il aurait dû peut-être parler de cette histoire de délégation du trône infernal. Au moins introduire le sujet. Deux jours terrestres, c'était long, pour ce genre de tâche.

Puis il se dit qu'il était sûrement préférable qu'Amenadiel se débrouille. Ce n'était pas une partie de plaisir d'annoncer des choses comme ça, et après tout, Linda était sa femme, à lui.

;/;

Chloé consulta son téléphone portable et grogna, à la fois soulagée et agacée. Son intuition se révélait exacte : Lucifer était parti voir Linda.

Cela ne lui posait aucun problème qu'il la quitte à des heures impromptues pour aller voir Linda : La psychologue avait prouvé maintes fois être utile, voire nécessaire, au maintien de l'équilibre fragile de Lucifer. Mais merde. Il pouvait prévenir, aussi. Au moins laisser un mot, plutôt que de la laisser imaginer qu'il pouvait repartir en enfer comme un voleur. Il aurait pu. Même s'il ne l'avait pas fait la dernière fois, il fallait le lui accorder.

Rassurée, mais un peu agacée, Chloé songea qu'il ne méritait peut-être pas le sort qu'elle voulait lui faire subir au départ… La nuit d'hier soir y aidant grandement. Mais si elle pouvait l'asticoter aujourd'hui sur n'importe quel sujet, elle ne se priverait pas.

Grommelant dans sa barbe, elle se leva, s'habilla, prit un solide petit déjeuner, et, mettant son insigne bien en vue, gagna le parking où elle s'installa dans sa voiture.

Après avoir envoyé un SMS à Lucifer lui donnant rendez-vous au bureau du procureur, elle démarra, ruminant toujours sa frustration.

;/;

Un large bâtiment de verre et d'acier, massif, paquebot étincelant dans une mer urbaine, tel se dressait le bureau du procureur dans la chaude matinée de la cité des anges. Quand Chloé arriva à destination, son regard tomba presque immédiatement sur la fameuse Corvette Morningstar, miroitante, occupant l'une des places de courtoisie –elle espérait que ce n'était pas une place handicapé, mais c'était probable- et passa la porte du bâtiment avec une mauvaise humeur rongeant le fond de son estomac. Lucifer était déjà là, frais, pimpant, et son sourire ravageur faisait littéralement fondre la secrétaire de l'entrée alors qu'il lui babillait des banalités. Elle le bouscula sans ménagement en lui enfonçant un coup de coude dans les côtes, lui saisit l'avant-bras, et l'entraîna vers les ascenseurs alors qu'il disait au-revoir par-dessus son épaule, sans se départir de sa nonchalance.

Typiquement Lucifer.

Les étages fourmillaient de personnel. Lucifer se fit la réflexion que l'inspectrice avait l'air un peu grognon, ce qui l'inquiétait légèrement : Après une folle nuit d'amour, n'aurait-elle pas dû planer langoureusement toute la journée ? Il essaya de lui proposer quelque chose à boire au distributeur, pour engager la conversation et lui tirer les vers du nez, mais elle répondit par une onomatopée qui aurait trouvé sa place dans les concerts infernaux de Maze.

Après cet épisode navrant, ils furent rapidement reçus par le substitut du procureur en charge de l'affaire qui, par chance, se révéla être une grande quarantenaire aux traits latinos. Chloé commença à négocier l'accès à la famille de suspects avec un sourire nerveux, surveillant du coin de l'œil son collaborateur, qui avait tendance à trop souvent mettre les pieds dans le plat. Et accessoirement, à faire du plat.

Heureusement, Lucifer se contenta de lancer un petit clin d'œil et de faire quelques sourires, sans ouvrir la bouche, au risque de se tromper de prénom, ce qui aurait fait mauvais genre. En son for intérieur, il était pourtant certain d'avoir placé cette gracieuse personne dans son lit dans le courant de l'année dernière… Entre lui et Eve pour être plus précis… Mais le temps prolongé passé en enfer et le nombre de personnes s'étant retrouvées dans ladite situation n'aidait pas les souvenirs à remonter. Ça avait été délicieux, en revanche, de cela il se souvenait.

Et il avait lamentablement échoué à offrir le même genre de délices à la seule qui comptait vraiment. Ou peut-être pas. Dans ce cas précis, justement, il ne se souvenait pas vraiment du déroulement des événements, juste s'être fait embarquer dans un tourbillon incontrôlable d'émotions et de sensations.

Il fallait essayer de savoir, mais discrètement.

Quoiqu'il en soit, les deux jeunes femmes trouvèrent rapidement un terrain d'entente, une fois que la sublime latino eut compris qu'ils tenaient peut-être des maillons appartenant à ces associations de thérapie de conversion que son patron avait dans le collimateur depuis quelques années : Le substitut pouvait parfaitement déléguer son interrogatoire à une inspectrice et son consultant durant le temps où ils étaient détenus dans les locaux, même après leur transfert. Et l'avocat n'avait à être présent que si le suspect le demandait… Il fallait donc qu'il le demande.

L'autorisation d'interroger accordée, ils patientèrent encore quelques minutes, pour être certains que le fameux avocat en question prenne sa pause. A leur arrivée, il était en effet en consultation avec la famille, comme l'avait révélé la magistrate complice.

Les cellules, plus intimistes que celles du commissariat, jouxtaient immédiatement une salle d'interrogatoire classique, avec son miroir sans tain. Plus intimistes, et plus sombres, aussi. Bizarrement, Lucifer sut tout de suite qu'elles faisaient exactement neuf mètres carrés. Certainement l'habitude ; dans une salle d'interrogatoire, on se sentait presque comme à la maison.

La créature débraillée qui l'habitait aurait pu trouver sa place dans une de ces émissions pathétiques où des humains cruels et moqueurs se prétendant professionnels du relooking tentaient de rendre regardable un désastre ambulant doté d'un jogging. Lucifer pénétra derrière Chloé, et resta en retrait, mais capta immédiatement l'attention de la femme aux cheveux gras, qui s'adressa à lui, d'une manière certainement vexante pour l'instructrice. La faute à l'aura angélique. Elle attirait parfois inconsciemment certaines personnes sans même forcer.

\- Où est mon avocat ?

\- Il reviendra après sa pause, rétorqua Decker à la place de Lucifer, la forçant à la regarder, elle. Si vous souhaitez garder le silence en attendant, c'est votre droit. Mais mon petit doigt me dit qu'avec mon consultant, vous serez plus loquace. Il est, en effet, beaucoup plus intéressant que moi, de bien des manières.

Ledit consultant réajusta sa veste de costume et ses boutons de manchettes avant de tendre la main à la suspecte, qui la refusa, en le dévisageant l'air mauvais, rentrant le cou. Oui, certaines personnes, aussi, notaient tout de suite que quelque chose clochait et discordait dans son aura angélique. Cela arrivait. Nullement vexé, Lucifer rangea sa main dans sa poche, et se fendit d'un sourire langoureux.

\- Hello ! Alors c'est vous la mauvaise mère ? Vous me donnez tellement envie de vomir que je n'imagine même pas comment vous avez pu tomber enceinte de Nikola !

\- Lucifer… Ce n'est pas le sujet.

\- Non ? Enfin pour vous, inspectrice, bien sûr ça ne compte pas, vous seriez belle même habillée d'un sac poubelle.

Le compliment tomba sur l'estomac de Chloé comme une massue, écrabouillant momentanément la mauvaise humeur, d'autant plus qu'elle le savait parfaitement sincère. Elle s'en voulut d'être si aisément corruptible, alors que le rouge lui montait aux joues. Comment pouvait-il retourner ainsi la situation à son insu, sans en avoir l'air, en un clin d'œil, alors qu'il venait de l'abandonner comme un mauvais coup d'un soir le matin de leur seule et unique fois ?

Pourtant, après cette sortie-là, elle pouvait presque… Allez. Passer l'éponge. Pour cette fois. Il le paierait plus tard.

\- Dans ce cas, on essaiera cette tenue ce soir, pour voir, fit-elle, taquine, avec un petit sourire, sans penser à rien de particulier, simplement pour le voir s'illuminer à l'idée d'une seconde fois. Son propre cœur à elle battait déjà un peu plus fort à seulement considérer l'éventualité…

\- Ah… Euh, quelle idée amusante, fit-il avec un sourire jaune, mais, revenons au sujet, voulez-vous, inspectrice ? Alors, madame Ramsay… Que désirez-vous vraiment ?

Le visage de madame Ramsay devenait mou et sans expression sous l'effet des pouvoirs diaboliques, tandis que Chloé dévisageait attentivement Lucifer, soufflée, après cette sortie inattendue. Elle avait pensé susciter une remarque salace, ou au moins un regard lubrique, et absolument pas le genre de repli gêné qu'il venait de lui offrir. Son premier geste fut de se demander ce qu'elle avait mal fait, pour aussitôt repousser la pensée : Lucifer ne mentait jamais… Et son corps, la veille, ne mentait pas non plus. La suspecte ouvrit une ou deux fois la bouche en un rond flasque, avant de murmurer, presque pour elle-même :

\- Je l'aimais… Je voudrais qu'il redevienne normal. Qu'il redevienne mon petit garçon, mon bébé, toujours souriant… Et retrouver ceux qui l'ont rendu malade ! Les gens qui l'ont dévergondé ne méritent que l'enfer !

Lucifer sourit :

\- Ah, ça, je dois faire partie des élus, et je crois même que je suis le roi de l'endroit en question, mais vous savez, votre fils était comme ça déjà avant…

Il évitait le regard de Chloé, délibérément, et Chloé ne savait plus que dire.

\- Je crois qu'on ne tirera rien de celle-là, s'exclama-t-il finalement en haussant les épaules. Allons voir l'autre, inspectrice !

Il continua à ne pas la regarder le temps que les officiers présents transfèrent la mère à sa cellule, puis fassent prendre au père la place de la mère. Et Chloé continua à le dévisager alors qu'il évitait de le faire. Et les rouages tournaient dans sa tête.

Elle avait été surprise qu'il n'utilise pas ses techniques scabreuses avec elle… Elle avait pensé qu'il la savait un peu différente de ses autres conquêtes… Mais Lucifer avait maintes fois prouvé sa capacité à se centrer sur lui-même, et pas si souvent sur les autres. Peut-être n'était-ce pas le plan ? Peut-être était-ce involontaire ?

Elle se souvint de la disparition impromptue du matin ; il avait littéralement filé chez Linda aux premières lueurs du jour, comme il le faisait lorsqu'il sentait que c'était _urgent_, et comprit de quoi il avait parlé avec elle. Elle sut alors qu'elle tenait sa vengeance pour l'avoir laissée sans nouvelles alors qu'il était en enfer, abandonnée au réveil le matin même, et aussi pour être indolent et diaboliquement séduisant en permanence. Elle sut comment elle allait pouvoir _vraiment_ le faire transpirer un peu.

Elle commença à déboutonner deux boutons de son chemisier, mine de rien, juste assez pour égarer l'œil. Il ne la regardait pas, et ne nota pas la manœuvre. Bien. Feu à volonté.

Le mari ne semblait guère plus coopératif que la mère. Il dévisagea le couple d'enquêteurs d'un œil torve, fit une grimace en reconnaissant Chloé Decker, et finit par demander le nom de l'inconnu qui se tenait à ses côtés. Ce dernier répondit avec tout son naturel coutumier :

\- Lucifer Morningstar!

L'autre hoqueta, se signa, et protesta :

\- C'est une provocation ? Vous vous présentez avec le nom du prince des enfers ?

\- Le roi, en fait. Enfin, le roi par intérim en ce moment. Pour vous servir !

L'homme se tourna alors vers Chloé, la prenant à témoin :

\- Et vous croyez que cet énergumène, qui pue la déchéance et la luxure à trois kilomètres va me faire peur ?

Des lèvres de l'inspectrice naquirent un petit gloussement, très inapproprié en la circonstance. Elle se pencha vers le suspect avec un air de fausse confidence :

\- Oh, luxure, vous savez, c'est vite dit. En fait il est parfaitement normal de ce côté-là.

\- Inspectrice ! s'indigna Lucifer.

\- Si, si, je vous assure ! Toutes ses conquêtes parlent d'exploits au lit, mais je sais ce qu'il en est vraiment… J'attends qu'on me prouve le contraire, en tout cas, enchaîna-t-elle en envoyant à Lucifer un regard en coin. Je veux des faits, c'est dans ma nature. C'est important, les faits.

Lucifer dévisagea Chloé Decker, bouche-bée, et ses yeux s'égarèrent d'eux-mêmes sans coup férir vers le décolleté entrouvert. Il déglutit bruyamment. Le suspect les regarda, l'un puis l'autre, en papillonnant des paupières, éberlué.

\- C'est un reproche, inspectrice ? Demanda Lucifer d'une voix qu'il trouva curieusement… Timide.

\- Non, non, pas du tout ! C'est juste que... Il va falloir me donner plus de preuves. Sinon je vais devoir conclure que vous usurpez votre réputation…

Et l'inspectrice, de battre des cils d'une manière très, très hypnotisante.

Merde. Depuis le début de la journée, il évitait d'y penser: La seule chose qui le faisait encore plus paniquer que d'avoir raté son coup la veille était de l'avoir réussi. L'avoir tellement réussi qu'elle veuille recommencer, là, maintenant, tout de suite.

Et il n'avait pas la moindre foutue idée de comment il avait fait.

Et il avait incroyablement envie de recommencer.

\- Je croyais savoir par où tirer le diable, ajouta Chloé en inclinant la tête, prenant une voix légèrement rauque.

Les lèvres de Lucifer s'entrouvrirent, alors qu'il s'égarait encore dans le décolleté, puis, se reprenant, dans les yeux de l'inspectrice, où papillonnaient ces foutus cils avec une précision… Diabolique. Une lueur sombre, dévorante, qui n'avait rien à voir avec l'écarlate du regard infernal, s'alluma dans ses pupilles, alors que le fond de sa bouche s'asséchait. Chloé dut s'en rendre compte, car elle se mit un peu en retrait, comprenant qu'elle flirtait avec des limites qu'elle ne pensait pas avoir déjà atteintes. Un instant, il fut sur le point de l'embrasser, passionnément, sauvagement, ne trouvant la force de se retenir que par la trouille de se laisser embarquer malgré lui dans un acte qu'il ne maîtrisait pas encore. Qu'il ne maîtrisait plus.

\- Euh… Vous n'étiez pas en train de m'interroger, par hasard ?

Lucifer retrouva instantanément toute sa bonhomie habituelle, profitant immédiatement de la diversion qui l'arrachait au piège de sa propre chair.

\- Ah, merci, monsieur Ramsay, merci ! Comme quoi, vous êtes quand-même plus aimable et utile que je ne le pensais… Alors, que désirez-vous vraiment ?

Il fut presque surpris de constater que son pouvoir fonctionnait toujours, même en étant dans l'acte seulement à moitié. Cependant, la réponse fut, comme parfois avec les suspects, décevante :

\- Je-veux-que-vous-dégagiez ! Suppôts de Satan !

\- Nononon, murmura Lucifer, ne me rabaissez-pas à me prendre pour un simple sous-fifre…

Il réessaya, mais il n'y eut rien à faire : le problème des fanatiques religieux, c'était que souvent, tout leur esprit était bloqué dans une vénération idiote, et qu'en conséquent, il n'en sortait que des poncifs prosélytes idiots. Lucifer soupira, et sortit de la pièce en essayant de ne pas se refaire happer dans les filets de Chloé, qui le dévorait des yeux avec l'air de quelqu'un qui semblait ne pas vouloir en rester là.

Elle se remit à minauder dans la cage d'escalier –il avait bien fait attention de ne pas reprendre l'ascenseur, trop de tentations-, et, lorsqu'il s'installa dans la Corvette, elle sauta dans le siège passager sans invitation, à la grande surprise de Lucifer, qui pensait en avoir terminé puisqu'elle aurait dû reprendre sa voiture.

\- Vous savez, Lucifer, fit-elle de la même voix rauque que quelques instants auparavant, j'ai apprécié vos efforts pour y aller en douceur, mais j'ai tellement hâte qu'on teste ce truc dont l'autre fille parlait, quand on avait interrogé toutes vos petites copines, avec le bol tibétain… Et puis… Vous avez vraiment utilisé une batterie automobile ?

Elle le vit se crisper lentement, d'abord les mains, puis les épaules et le dos, pour finir par figer sur son visage un sourire faussement langoureux, tellement raide qu'elle n'y tint plus. Elle éclata de rire, et lui envoya un coup de coude dans les côtes.

\- Espèce d'imbécile, je vous fais marcher, depuis tout à l'heure ! Ce n'était pas si facile, hier soir, hein, sans vos pouvoirs ! Un peu déconcertant pas vrai ? Ça vous apprendra à ne pas donner de nouvelles, ou me laisser en plan sans prévenir !

Le sourire prit un peu de déconfiture désolée à la commissure des lèvres. A la fois pathétique… Et absolument, terriblement vulnérable. Totalement à sa merci. Merde. De quoi lui sauter dessus là, dans la voiture. Elle se contenta sagement de reboutonner les boutons de son chemisier.

\- En vrai, c'était très bien. Vos trucs bizarres, avec les autres filles, ce n'est pas pour moi, je crois… Mais vous, vous étiez là. Et c'est vous que je veux.

Elle s'avança vers lui, et l'embrassa, doucement. Elle le sentit se détendre un peu, de soulagement, puis se crisper à nouveau, alors qu'il tentait, sans grand succès, de retenir ses gestes. Il répondit au baiser sans un mot, lentement, mais avec une intensité qui lui coupa le souffle, comme s'il n'y avait qu'elle. Comme si rien d'autre ne comptait.

Elle ne s'attendait pas à ce que la température monte comme ça tout à coup. L'attitude de Lucifer éveilla des choses chez elle, qu'elle pensait tenir en laisse le temps d'une raillerie salace. Tout à coup, elle se retrouva bien loin de la plaisanterie, à embrasser avec passion un homme qu'elle espérait moins vêtu, dans une voiture dont l'étroitesse ne la gênait plus du tout. Elle se souvint de son regard dans la salle d'interrogatoire, et sut qu'il lui suffisait d'insister encore un peu pour qu'il cède, immanquablement, parce qu'il ne pouvait faire autrement, même si une part de lui ne se sentait pas prêt. Elle hésita, bien consciente de son propre désir, mais consciente également que ce n'était pas comme ça qu'elle le voulait. Le but n'était pas de prendre, c'était qu'il se donne.

Le téléphone les sauva. Il retentit dans l'habitacle de la Corvette avec un bruit soudain qui les arracha l'un à l'autre. Fébrilement, Lucifer chercha le bouton qui enclenchait le kit main libre, incapable de décrocher le combiné de ses propres mains, incapable de se souvenir de quand il avait rabattu le capot du véhicule, et occulté les vitres. Chloé se mit en retrait, alors que la voix de Steve Dotoski jaillissait des haut-parleurs.

\- Monsieur Morningstar ! J'ai eu accès aux archives du procès ! Ça m'a pris toute la nuit, mais grâce à votre accès au réseau du commissariat, j'ai réussi à craquer le serveur des archives judiciaires… Il faudrait que vous veniez voir ça !

\- Oui, bien sûr Monsieur Dotoski, répondit le diable d'une voix parcourue de trémolos ! Nous arrivons tout de suite !

La tension sexuelle qui régnait dans la Corvette venait de retomber comme un soufflé, remplacé par une autre. Lucifer n'osa pas regarder à nouveau Chloé lorsqu'elle gronda, presque comme un cerbère en colère, et Papa savait comme ces sales bêtes avaient mauvais caractère.

\- Lucifer, c'est quoi cette histoire de casse informatique avec le mari de la victime ? C'est quoi cette histoire d'accès au réseau ?

Il ne pouvait pas mentir, bien sûr. Sa réputation était en jeu.

\- Euh… Disons que j'ai un peu créé une brèche de sécurité via votre poste informatique, hier soir, avec une petite clé USB… Une toute petite !

\- LUCIFER ! Rugit l'inspectrice.


End file.
